Harry Potter and the Time Travel to the Past
by LoVinSoMe1SpeCiaL
Summary: REVISED. Harry Potter is now 18 years old, and is in for a trip of a lifetime. A whole different one, to be exact. He goes back in time to the Marauders' era where he goes on many adventures and goes through lots of drama. Comedy, romance, action included
1. Default Chapter

Hey guys this is my first fanfic...hope you like it.

I don't own anyone except Raye.

Okay, well here it goes...

Harry Potter was a young man, 18 years old. It was only a year ago that he had gained the mysterious power from the Department of Mysteries and conquered Lord Voldemort. Now, he was a very powerful wizard. He was also an Animagus. Harry could turn into a number of animals, thanks to his powers, but his main Animagus form was a Phoenix. Harry's best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger had fought in the Last Battle with him. Ron got severely injured and had to stay in St. Mungo's for a long while. Hermione didn't get severely injured, only enough to stay in St. Mungo's for a few days. Harry had to stay at St. Mungo's for about a week. The wizarding world was now at ease, because the Dark Lord was conquered. When Harry got out of St. Mungo's, he began to train to be an Auror. He had been training for 5 or 6 months, when Dumbledore called him to his office one day.


	2. The Oppurtunity

"Harry," Professor Dumbledore began when they were both seated in his office. "How are you?"

Harry was dumbstruck. "How am I?" he echoed in a hollow voice. "I just conquered the evil lord in a major battle and hundreds of people died. How do you think I feel right now?"

Professor Dumbledore stared at Harry for a moment, then took out a small box. "Lemon drop?" he offered.

Harry refused angrily. '_That man has some nerve._' Harry thought as Dumbledore popped a lemon drop in his mouth.

"I'm truly sorry, Harry, but it wasn't your fault. It was nobody but Tom's fault." Dumbledore said seriously. "I'm not here to talk to you about that, though."

Harry looked up. He sent a questioning look at Dumbledore.

"Harry," Dumbledore started again. "I've wanted to let you have a vacation from all this conquering and work. You need some vacation from the...battle, with all of the losses..."

Harry was deep in thought. In his 5th year, Sirius had died, and he accepted it very difficultly, but he accepted it in the end, but quite grudgingly. In the battle, many he cared for had died, or got injured severely. Neville Longbottom had been tortured severely, but thankfully not in the direction of his parents, he just had to stay in St. Mungo's to recover. Remus Lupin had killed Peter Pettigrew, but had to stay in St. Mungo's for a very, very, very long time. Fred and George Weasley got killed by Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange, but had put up a good fight. Arthur Weasley go bitten, again, by Voldemort's faithful snake Nagini, but a deeper bite, and had lost a lot of blood. Draco Malfoy got killed by his own father. Draco changed sides at the last minute. When Harry was dueling Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius tried to curse Harry behind his back, but Draco hexed his own father before he could curse Harry. Harry got revenge for Sirius and killed Bellatrix himself. Many members of the D.A. were killed. Injured and lifeless bodies were sprawled on the ground.....

"Harry!" Dumbledore said.

"Huh? Oh..what?" Harry clearly hadn't been listening.

"I have invented a time traveling device for you to go back to a time you want to go to and when you want to go back. I was wondering if you would like to try it out for a year." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Er, anytime, did you say?" Harry asked, a smile creeping up his face. That was the first real smile that emerged in such a long time.

"Yes, Harry, anytime. When and where would you like to go, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"The time of my parents' 7th school year." Harry said firmly.

"Very well, but you are still 18 years old. You will have to try to get a job at Hogwars. Don't worry, you'll most likely get in. Defense Against the Dark Arts, I assume?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes." Harry answered.

"Yes, you'll probably get in...You're a very powerful wizard, Harry. Maybe even more powerful than me!" Dumbledore chuckled.

"Er..." Harry didn't know what to say about this. An 18 year old wizard more powerful than Albus Dumbledore?

"Well, Harry, I assure you that your things will be there when you are. I'm not going to risk telling anyone unless I completely trust them and have to. Alright then, Harry. Stand in the center of the room." Dumbledore instructed. Dumbledore walked towards the side of the room, got a weird looking trinket, and said, "See you in a year, Harry, and be careful!"

The next thing he knew, he was on the steps of Hogwarts. Harry quickly went up the steps and opened the doors.

"Wait a second. I'm just wasting my time." Harry said aloud to himself.

The next moment, Harry was standing in front of the staff table where every teacher was staring at him.

'_What the hell...Oh Merlin! I'm such an idiot! Nobody can apparate in Hogwarts!_' Harry thought. He lowered his hood.

Harry heard whispers behind him, and when he turned to look at them, the atmosphere tensed.

"Er, Professor Dumbledore, may I speak with you ... Er, privately?" Harry asked quietly to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked alert and curious at the same time. He merely nodded stiffly. Dumbledore murmured something to Professor McGonagall, and she nodded slightly. Dumbledore stepped off of the staff table and walked with Harry to the Entrance Hall.

"Can I ,er, apparate to your office, sir? It would be faster." Harry said politely.

Dumbledore looked a little suspicious, but nodded. He just had this feeling that he could trust this stranger. The next second, they were in Dumbledore's office.

"Take a seat." Dumbledore said to Harry, pointing to a chair across the desk. Harry, feeling a bit nervous, stashed his hands in his pockets, to find a letter in one of them. It was addressed to...Albus Dumbledore. Confused, Harry gave Dumbledore the letter. Dumbledore read it and smiled.

"Harry Potter, or should I say Donovan, you are applying for a spot in Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Dumbledore asked.

"Er, yes, I suppose so." Harry said.

"How did you apparate into Hogwarts? Nobody, not even I, can do it." Dumbledore asked seriously.

Harry then began to talk about the battle and his 'mysterious' powers.

"I might have more powers that are unknown to me, sir." Harry finished.

"Well, you got the job for sure. Plus, where will you stay for a year?" Dumbledore said.

"Thanks, Professor." Harry said smiling.

"Call me Albus. All of the staff members do. I will be informing Minerva about this, if you have problems about this and I'm not here, you can go to her. I'm assuming you're James Potter's son? And those brilliant green eyes aren't very common. Lily Evans must be you mother." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

"Yeah." Harry grinned.

"Who would have thought...Lily Evans and James Potter, married!" Dumbledore mused out loud.

"I'll be informing the students of your arrival tomorrow morning. You might want to get some rest. I'll have House Elves bring your things and some dinner for you. Your chambers are on the 4th floor, the doorway is the portrait of Fridowna, a light centaur. The password is Boggart." Dumbledore said.

"Okay, thank you, er...Albus." Harry said giving Dumbledore a small smile.

"Here's your schedule." Dumbledore gave Harry something like a timetable.

"Thanks." Harry took it and with another smile, he left.


	3. Meeting James and Lily

On the way to his chambers, a person bumped into him.

"Oh sorry about that." A voice said carelessly.

"Honestly, Potter, you can't even watch where you're going! And to think you're the Head Boy!" another voice said angrily.

Harry turned around abruptly. A person who looked almost exactly like him stood just a foot away from him. Next to the 'look-alike' stood a girl with wavy auburn hair that went down to her elbows and brilliant green eyes...his eyes. James potter and Lily Evans.

'_Oh Merlin! These are my parents!_' Harry thought frantically.

"Hey, you look just like me! I don't think I've seen you before-Hey, you're the guy that..that apparated in the Great Hall!" James exclaimed.

"Potter, you are so rude!" hissed Lily.

"Sorry for the," Lily glanced at James,"Inconvenience. Though I don't think I've seen you at Hogwarts before."

"Oh, er, I'm going to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor for the year." Harry answered carefully.

"Oh. Well, I"m sorry, you just looked like a student because you look ,er, young. I'm Lily Evans, Head Girl, and this is James Potter, the Head Boy...Lord knows how..." Lily added, muttering.

"Hey!" James said indignantly. "Er, not to be rude sir, but how d'you apparate into Hogwarts? Dumbledore can't even do that!"

Lily looked up at Harry, quite curious herself.

"I ,er, guess I just..can." Harry said lamely.

"Wow...you must be a very powerful wizard, then!" James said in awe.

"Well, we have rounds to do. We'll see you at breakfast Professor, er..." Lily said.

"Donovan." Harry said smiling.

"Er, right." Lily said uncertainly.

Harry walked to his chambers in deep thought.

'_They seem so...uncivil to each other...Mum despises Dad._' Harry thought.

"Boggart." Harry said, when he got to the portrait.

When he got a good look of his chambers, he took a nice, hot shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist when he finished. He got a good look at himself. There were silver streaks in his jet black hair, which were after-effects from the Last Battle. No matter what he did, he couldn't get rid of them. He still had his glasses, but once in a while, he wore contacts. A mysterious thing about his eyes, were that sometimes, his eyes would turn silver. He was guessing Voldemort did it. He was relieved to see that his scar was fading away, barely showing now. His eyes flew to his forearm. Where a Dark Mark would be for a Death Eater, there was a thin scar that was shaped like a stag and a flower-a lily to be exact. Harry had a feeling that it appeared during the duel with Voldemort in the last battle. Harry's hair was still wet but he didn't pay attention to it. Harry's body had become more of a strong build, because the Dursleys hadn't been starving him for the past 2 years. His skin tone was great and his chest wand arms were nicely built and muscular.

Harry was startled when he heard a faint knock coming from the portrait. He immediately got out his wand and looked through the door with his silver eyes (it could come in handy at times; it was similar to Mad-Eye Moody's eye). He could see Lily Evans and James Potter nervously waiting outside. Harry threw aside his wand and opened the portrait.

"Er, hello Professor." Lily said. She immediately noticed his very fine chest and blushed.

"Hello Miss. Evans, Mr. Potter..Eh, what the hell, Lily, James." Harry said grinning. He stepped aside to let them in. They hesitantly stepped in.

"Er..." Lily said glancing at Harry's towel around his waist and blushing very hard.

'_Oh shit!_' Harry though, cursing at himself furiously.

"Oh, er, I'll be right back...Have a seat." Harry said hurriedly, leaving to get some proper clothes on.

Harry came back in the room with a black (tight) t shirt and some cotton pajama pants.

"Whoa, sir, where'd you get those eyes?!" James blurted out, not noticing it was rude. Lily slapped his arm, but Harry chuckled lightly.

"After-effects of the battle, I guess." Harry said quietly.

"Er..what battle?" James asked, confused.

"A battle with Voldemort." Harry answered quietly. Lily an James flinched at the name.

"Oh...I'm sorry." Lily said softly with a slight frown.

"Oh, it's okay. It's actually quite useful. I can see through things with these eyes. But my eyes are usually emerald. The silver one appears, depending on my mood...I can sometimes get it to work no matter how I feel." Harry said shrugging.

"Oh...Er, Professor?" Lily asked hesitantly.

Harry frowned deeply at this. He wished they would call him Harry...But then what's the respect of teachers for?

"Er, is something the matter?" Lily asked part curious, part afraid Harry would get offened by this.

"I'm only 18 years old." Harry answered.

"Whoa, only a year older than us! You must really be a good wizard to be able to teach that young! What can you do? I bet you're really powerful!" James exclaimed eagerly.

Harry chuckled. Lily gave a disapproving look, but looked as if she wanted to know too.

"Er, well, I can sometimes read people's minds, I've trained in Occlumency and Legilimens, er I've invented a few spells, I can apparate anywhere, and I can do wandless magic. I guess I have more skills, but can't remember or they are still unknown to me." Harry said slowly.

When Harry was finished, James and Lily were gaping at him. He felt uncomfortable with this so he cleared his voice and said, "Did you come to tell me anything?"

"What? Oh, er, yes." Lily said blushing yet again.

"Dumbledore said he wanted you in his office again soon." James answered.

"Alright then. I guess I'd better go now. See you two tomorrow." Harry said.

"Bye, Professor!" Lily said breathlessly.

"See you, Professor." James said.

Harry nodded to both of them before he apparated to Dumbledore's office.


	4. First Day: part 1

"You wanted to see me?" Harry said once he got to the headmaster's office.

"Yes, Harry. Tomorrow you're teaching Double DADA with 7th year Gryffindors and Slytherins, am I correct?"

Harry nodded.

"I would like you to teach them...the Unforgivables, but not tomorrow- during the year. They were supposed to learn last year, but the DADA professor was too, er, cowardly." Dumbledore said, straightening himself in his seat.

"Okay." Harry said. An idea popped into his head. "Er, Albus?"

Dumbledore looked up at Harry.

"To teach the Imperius Curse, may I perform it on each of them? They should get experience from it, in my opinion. They should feel it at least once, to know how it feels like. I mean, that's how I learned to fight it." Harry said slowly and carefully.

"Ah...You have a point, there...Yes, I suppose you could do that." Dumbledore said thoughtfully.

"Alright, thank you. I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow, then." Harry said.

"Of course." Dumbledore said, nodding.

Harry then apparated to his chambers. When his head touched the pillows, he immediately fell asleep.

- - - -

The next morning, Harry woke up at 6:30 AM. He took a quick shower, brushed his teeth, tried to flatten his hair, with no such luck, and apparated to the Great Hall right into his seat.

"Ah, Harry, what a delightful arrival." Dumbledore said smiling.

Harry grinned. He looked around. It was only 7 AM, but many students were glancing at Harry curiously. With his sharp hearing, Harry heard a conversation of four Gryffindors.

'_Ah, the Marauders...Remus, Sirius, James, and Pettigrew._' Harry thought.

Harry heard:

"Come on, don't you think that new teacher looks just me, Moony?" James asked.

"Sure, yes, of course." Remus said subconsciously. He was reading a book.

"He's a bit creepy, don't you think?" Sirius said.

"Yeah, he gives me the creeps!" Peter exclaimed.

"Let's prank the Slytherins during DADA today. But we should make it look like they did it so the new professor won't like them!" James said grinning.

"What if he finds out we did it? I don't want to get detention on the first day of school, for Merlin's sake!" Remus said worriedly.

"Well, he won't, and we won't." James said firmly.

"How do you do that spell where it makes somebody say an insult at another person, Moony?" Sirius asked.

"What're you getting at?" Remus asked suspiciously.

"Well, we could have some Slytherins throw some nasty insults at the new professor!" Sirius exclaimed.

"C'mon Moony, tell us!" James pleaded.

"No, he'll find out!" Remus said crossing his arms.

"Pleased? Pretty pleeaasse?" James and Sirius chorused together.

Peter just watched with amusement.

Harry apparated to the boys' table.

"AAARGGHH!" Sirius yelped, jumping a foot out of his seat. The rest of the Marauders snickered.

"I do believe it's _Corvanaes Insulumau_." Harry said, smirking slightly.

Harry apparated back to his seat. He watched all four boys gape at him.

"How in Merlin's name did he do that?" asked Peter.

"Back to Plan B. Just prank the Slytherins." James said glumly.

"But let's do it in Defense Against the Dark Arts. It's our first class today. C'mon we have 30 minutes to do this!" Sirius said hurriedly.

"Let's do it on Snivellus!" James said brightly.

"Good idea... During DADA, when the Professor has his back turned, we can make his robes the Gryffindor colors, and evertime he says 'Mudblood', he'll say 'Gryffindor kicks Slytherin arse'!" Sirius said with an evil grin.

"Great. Moony, Wormtail, are you guys in?" James asked.

Remus hesitated, and then frowned. "I don't think it'll be a good impression for the professor if he catches us." Peter nodded with Remus.

Sirius pouted. "You party poopers!" he said. Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"I would like to announce that we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Please give a warm welcome to Professor Harry Donovan." the headmaster said starting to applaud lightly, looking pleasantly at Harry.

Harry amused everyone by getting up and bowing very low and waving his hand with a charming smile on his face. Only one person wasn't amused. Harry heard Professor McGonagall mutter to herself, "Oh lord, not another James Potter." looking at Harry. Harry looked back, grinned, and winked charmingly at her. Professor McGonagall gave Harry a mild glare and rolled her eyes in a mature way. Harry grinned even wider, then in a blink of an eye, he apparated to his classroom.

Ten minutes later, classes started. Harry saw four vacant seats right in front of his desk. He stood up and was about to introduce himself when the door opened, revealing four boys sprinting in the classroom.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "What's your excuse?"

Sirius shook some hair away from his eyes and casually said, "None."

"I will excuse you four this time, but I trust you won't be late anymore. Get to your seats." Harry said curtly.

"Oh shit, right in front of the Professor." whispered Sirius. The others nodded wearily.

"Welcome to the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. I'm Professor Donovan. As much as I like pranks-"Harry glanced at the Marauders. "I'm going to need your full cooperation and all I'm asking is to try your best. I'm here to get you ready for the real world where there are enemies everywhere. But mostly, I'm here to help you defend yourself from enemies such as Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort."

Everyone gasped or flinched at that name. A hand crept up in the air.

"Yes, Miss. McCulley?"

"W-why do you say You-Know-Who's name?" she asked shakily.

"The fear of the name increases fear of the thing itself. That's what Voldemort wants. He wants you to be afraid. Every time you say 'You-Know-Who' or 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named', you're letting him win. Plus, if you say it now, he won't hear you, and personally, I don't give a damn if he hears me or not. I'm not giving him the satisfaction, and I hope you won't either in the future." Harry said firmly.

There was total silence.

"Today I'm just going to see what level you are at now." Harry said. He turned around to get some parchment and a quill.

"Now!" hissed James to Sirius.

They silently put the spell on Snape.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Black!" Harry said abruptly.

"Shit." Sirius said under his breath.

Harry turned around. His emerald green eyes were now piercing silver.

"What would you like to tell the class what you did to Mr. Snape?" Harry asked, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"How'd you know?" Sirius demanded.

Harry grinned with little amusement and pointed at his gleaming silver eyes. Everyone turned to look at Snape. They all started to laugh, and Snape flushed with embarrassment and anger.

"Silence!" Harry boomed. The laughter subsided immediately.

"God, what were you thinking? Change him back!" Lily cried at Sirius and James angrily.

"I don't need any help from you, you filthy little Mudblood." Snape said coldly.

"Gryffindor kicks Slytherin arse." Snape recited. He looked surprised at those words that he said.

Harry felt a smile creep up but stopped it just in time.

"Take that back. Apologize to Lily." James said in a dangerously soft voice. He and Sirius took their wands out as Snape took out his.

"Never. I will not sink so low as that." Snape said icily.

"**APOLOGIZE!**" James roared angrily. Sirius glared dangerously at Snape and tightened his grip on his wand.

Suddenly, all of their wands flew out of their hands.

"Enough!" Harry yelled angrily. Harry had all of their wands in his hand, but not his own. Harry's eyes flashed dangerously.

"I will not tolerate this behavior in my classroom!" he said angrily.

"H-how'd you do that without wand!" Sirius stuttered.

"Wandless magic." Harry answered through his anger. The bell rang but nobody moved a muscle.

"No homework, seeing that we did not get to anything today. Messrs. Black, Potter, and Snape kindly stay so I can organize your punishments." Harry growled. Everyone else scrambled out of the classroom.

"Messrs. Potter and Black, you will have detention with me tonight after dinner. Ten points off each. Mr. Snape, fifteen points off for using that grotesque word for muggle borns. If I ever hear you saying that word in my classroom again, it will be more than just a few points. All of you, detentions tomorrow night after dinner with me for having your wands out ready for a duel." Harry said. His eyes were turning back normal. All three nodded. Harry got rid of Snape's Gryffindor Couture without a wand in five seconds and wrote passes for each of them.

"You may go." Harry said stiffly.

His head was throbbing and he was tired. He didn't notice that two people standing two feet away from his desk.

"Er, Professor?" It was Sirius.

Harry looked up to see James and Sirius. It pained him greatly to see Sirusagain, for he hadn't seen him in almost 4 years. As for James, Harry never really knew him, but it was still hard for him to see his father.

"We're really sorry for screwing up your class today. We didn't mean to cause too much trouble-"at those words, Harry snorted.

"Well, a bit of trouble, but not to get you too angry. Anyway, we're really sorry for what we did." James said.

Harry sighed. "It's alright. It wasn't too much...I've gotten into loads of trouble when I was at school." Harry said.

"Oh?" Sirius said with a grin. "Do tell!"

"Sorry guys, but I do believe you have Potions class now?" Harry said smiling. They both groaned.

"I know how you feel, but life's tough. Hardly fair these days..." Harry said quietly as he sighed.

"Er..." James said, not knowing what else to say.

"Well, you two should get to Potions. I'll see you all at lunch." Harry said. He lightly waved a hand and the door opened. James and Sirius slowly walked towards the door when Harry suddenly said, "_Accio Marauder's Map!_" A parchment flew out of James' bag and into Harry's hand.

The two boys spun around and stared wide eyed at their professor. They cautiously walked to Harry's desk.

"How'd you know!" Sirius cried frantically.

Harry chuckled. "Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies." he picked up one of Fred and George's old sayings. But inside, he was very anxious. What if his name actually showed up? He really hoped they hadn't been using it for a while...

"Hmmm... I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Harry said quietly, tapping the parchment with his wand. And there he saw it. _Harry Potter_. Making sure the James and Sirius couldn't see or hear this, he muttered a spell that changed his last name to Donovan.

"H-how'd you know?" Sirius asked nervously.

"Ah- that would be telling, wouldn't it?" Harry said mischievously smiling.

"Y-you won't tell anyone, will you?" James asked nervously, looking straight at Harry.

"Of course not. It'll take all the fun out of everything! Mischief managed." Harry smiled reassuringly.

"Really?" Sirius asked doubtfully.

"Really." Harry said. "You two should really get to your Potions class. Professor Courtley will be after my skin if I keep you guys too late."


	5. First Day: Part 2

Harry had a free period, so he went to his chambers and took a nap. When he woke up, it was almost lunch time. Harry washed his face and looked in the mirror. He really did look like James. Same hair, except for the silver streaks in his, and their faces almost the same. Harry's scar was still there, but it was fading, and James' nose was slightly longer than his. Of course, his eyes were different. But other than that, he was almost the same. Harry had more muscle, because of the Auror training, and he was a bit taller than James (He was only a year older than James).

Harry sighed. He hated his hair; he wished it would be normal. His eyes were okay, because it was highly useful. Once in a while, he would even get premonitions.

Harry slowly walked towards the Great Hall. He thought it would be best if he didn't apparate if too many people were there.

"James! Oi Prongs!" a voice yelled in his direction.

Sirius Black was sprinting towards Harry.

"Er, oops, wrong person. You and James look strangely alike." Sirius said grinning sheepishly.

"That's alright, Mr. Black." Harry said smiling slightly.

"It's just that James was supposed to be around here after he finished with the last touches-" Sirius stopped and clapped his hands to his mouth, only just realizing he was telling a professor this.

Harry chuckled. "Your pranks and chaos are quite safe with me."

"Er, right. Well, you should be in the Great Hall, it's going to happen soon." Sirius said, smiling mischievously.

"I'll take your word for it, Mr. Black." Harry walked to the Great Hall eagerly. There was nothing unusual...yet. He took a seat next to Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall. The food hadn't appeared yet. Harry looked to where the Marauders were sitting and they were looking at the Slytherin table. Suddenly, Snape and Lucius Malfoy started to sing. They stood up on the table and they sang on top of their lungs, while pink tutus and high heels appeared right on them:

"_Welcome back, welcome back to hoggy, warty, Hogwarts!_

_We'll learn new stuff and get bad grades 'cause we're useless craaaap!_

_But nevermind that, we're here at Hogwarts, the bestest place to beee!_

_The most best guys in the world are the Marauders, yes the Marauders,_

_With their awesome, beautiful pranks!_

_But the best...of course Sirius Black, he has the cutest arrrssseeee!" _

"Couldn't resist." Harry heard Sirius mutter proudly.

Harry and the rest of the school was cracking up. Harry looked and saw that he was the only professor laughing. Dumbledore was chuckling, his eyes twinkling with mirth. Harry tried to stop, but it was hopeless.

The Marauders were laughing hysterically, taking pride in their prank.

- - - -

"Guys!" Remus said.

"What?" James asked through his laughter.

"Professor Donovan's **_laughing_**!" Remus exclaimed incredulously, looking up at the staff table. The rest of the Marauders looked up. Indeed, Professor Donovan was laughing. Really hard, too.

"Merlin, he has to be the first Professor who's laughed at our prank other than Dumbledore, ever! The rest of the teachers just laugh when our prank goes wrong!" Sirius said in awe.

- - - -

Harry sensed the Marauders looking at him. He looked at them.

- - - -

The Marauders were simply staring at their new professor when he suddenly looked at them. It startled them, but they kept looking at him. Then, with a merry twinkle in his eye, he winked at them and apparated in a blink of an eye. The Marauders jumped.

"That was really weird." Sirius said stating the obvious.

Harry was chuckling to himself as he got ready for the next class. It was going to be a very long day...

- - - -

At eight that evening after dinner, Sirius and James knocked on their professor's door. The door swung open and the two guys walked in.

"What're we going to do for detention, Professor?" Sirius asked.

"Sit down." Harry said, pointing to the chairs across his desk. They sat down.

"I usually wouldn't do this in a detention because detentions are supposed to suck arse." Harry said. "But I haven't been on my broom for a while, so you two are going to polish the school brooms until 11."

Both groaned. "I don't want to polish brooms that've been on Firsties' arses!" Sirius whined.

"Yeah, and what's the good part, anyway?" James said.

"I will allow you two to fly around for an hour of it." Harry said smiling.

"Are you serious!" Sirius asked excitedly.

"No, but you are." James and Harry said at the same time. They looked at each other and grinned.

"Wow, you two could be brothers!" Sirius exclaimed.

'_More like father and son_,' Harry thought to himself.

"Did you guys learn how to summon things?" Harry asked. They shook their heads.

'_Well, that's a lesson I should teach_.' Harry thought.

"Okay, er, what are your brooms called?" Harry asked them.

"Newest ones." Sirius said grinning.

"Shooting Stars." they both said together with a lot of pride in their voices.

Harry almost snorted, but refrained.

"Oh, er, okay. Here's how you do it." Harry said. He took out his wand and clearly and firmly said, "_Accio Shooting Stars!_"

Within ten seconds, two brooms came gliding over to them.

"Cool!" James exclaimed.

"My broom, is, er.._special_." Harry said lamely.

"Ours is too." Sirius said sarcastically, forgetting that Harry was a teacher. Harry liked that. He didn't really like being treated as a professor...especially from his own father and godfather!

"No, I mean, really special. Not from any Quidditch stores. I had a, er, professional broom maker make it especially for me. Very new." Harry lied uncomfortably.

"O-kay..." Sirius said slowly, raising his eyebrows.

"_Accio Firebolt_!" Harry said quietly, but clearly. Within five seconds, Harry's broom came hovering over to him. He caught it firmly and let Sirius and James see it.

They simply stared in awe and shock. Harry still had the broom that Sirius had given him during his 3rd year. It was shiny and still new looking. Sometimes, Harry thought if the broom was enchanted to stay new.

"Whoa..." Sirius managed to say. James was just gaping at it.

"Er...well, let's go." Harry said.

Once they got to the Quidditch field, Harry mounted on his broom and took off. It felt so good to be back up in the air again. He did a few quick laps around the field and did a couple of loop-de-loops.

"Bloody hell!" Harry heard Sirius exclaim, "The professor's broom must be charmed to go that fast!"

Harry flew down towards James and Sirius. "Actually, Sirius, it's not. Also, out of classes, don't treat me as a professor, and call me Harry." Harry added.

"Alright er... Harry." James said.

"You guys could try it out, though." Harry said.

"Can I go first?" Sirius asked.

"No, me!" James exclaimed.

"Me!"

"NO, me!"

"ME!"

"No, me!"

"ME!"

"NO ME!"

"Just flip a coin." Harry said, taking out a galleon.

"Heads!" James exclaimed.

It turned out to be tails. James decided to fly with Sirius on his broom. Sirius, of course, was much faster. They were hovering high up in the air.

"This is bloody brilliant!" Sirius exclaimed happily.

"Pandfoot...look." James said pointing towards Harry.

"Professor Donovan looks so... depressed." Sirius said looking down at Harry.

"Let's go." James said.

Harry was oblivious that James and Sirius had landed right in front of him.

"Er... Professor?" James asked hesitantly.

"What? Oh...hey." Harry said forcing a smile.

"What's wrong?" James asked.

"Oh, just missing some friends..." Harry said distantly.

"Tell us about them...It helps to talk it out." Sirius said.

Harry snorted at Sirius' innocence, but told them anyway.

"Er...well, there's Ron..he's one of my best friends. He er, got injured in a duel a while ago--- **_(A/N: hold up- I just realized that Ron shouldn't be in St. Mungo's anymore because it is now 5 months after the battle and Ron should've been out of St. Mungo's like, 2 weeks after the battle. Just pretend that he's still injured or something.)_** — Then there's Hermione...Another best friend. She's really studious. Back in school, she made Ron and I study schedules for our O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s."

"Sounds like Lily Flower and Moony." James said chuckling.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Lily Flower?"

Sirius let out his famous bark-like laugh. "Lily Evans. The Head Girl, James' crush for four years."

"I see." Harry said chuckling.

James glared at Sirius, but Sirius took no notice to it and kept on going.

"Yeah, he's been asking her out 24/7, but all he gets is a _'You're such an arrogant prat, Potter! Just grow up_, _will you?_'!" Sirius said, imitating Lily's voice on the last part.

"Padfoot!" James hissed at Sirius, blushing fiercely.

"Maybe you should treat her with respect, not ask her out all the time, and deflate your head a bit." Harry suggested.

"Do you think that'll work?" James asked hopefully.

Harry just shrugged nonchalantly. "It's worth a try."

"God, I wish I could see them again... I wouldn't even mind a glimpse of my old enemy, Draco Malf-er, Malkey." Harry said. He knew _that _wasn't going to happen.

"So, have you got a girlfriend, Sirius?" Harry asked changing the subject.

"Nah, not right now." Sirius said carelessly, "What about you, Harry?"

"Er, yeah, I do." Harry said blushing slightly.

"She pretty? What's her name?" Sirius asked eagerly.

"That sure was rude." James muttered, but looked like he wanted to know, too.

"Er, well, her name's Ginny er, Wheeler. She's a redhead, blue eyes, a year younger than me. She can have a fiery temper when she wants to. But she's a brilliant witch." Harry said carefully so he won't blab anything.

They chatted for a while. About Quidditch, girls, school, the Marauder's pranks, and Slytherins.

"Bloody hell, it's two in the morning!" yelped Sirius after a while.

"Oh Merlin...McGonagall will definitely be peeved at me...Let me escort you guys to your rooms, you can blame it on me." Harry said getting up.

They were walking up throughout the corridors and staircases, when James said something to break the awkward silence.

"You do realize that we never served detention, right?" James asked Harry.

"Yeah." Harry said shrugging, "This was more fun, though. Unless you _do_ want to polish brooms?"

Both Sirius and James shook their heads violently.

"You have got to be the most bloody brilliant teacher ever!" Sirius exclaimed ecstatically when they got to the Fat Lady's portrait.

"See you tomorrow, Professor-er, Harry, Prongs." Sirius said. He said the password (coconut cream pie) and got in.

As James and Harry walked to the Head's room, they met Mrs. Norris on the way.

"Watch this." Harry said to James. Harry transformed into a large pit bull, barked at Mrs. Norris, bit her on the tail, and kicked her by the hind legs. She hissed, frightened, and scampered away. Harry transformed back into a human.

"Merlin, no one had the guts to even touch her! That was bloody brilliant! You're an Animagus?" James said, excited.

"Yeah, I can actually transform into anything I want to." Harry said casually, shrugging his shoulders.

"Wow..." James said in complete awe.

"I take it you don't have those nicknames for no reason then, eh?" Harry asked, when they got to the Head's portrait.

"What...? How...!" James gasped.

"Remember my suggestion at the field about Lily, if she's awake." With a wink and a smile, Harry apparated to his chambers...or did he?

- - - -

James muttered the password (treacle tart) and entered the Head's room.

"Merlin, Potter, you daft prat! Where were you? I was so worried! If you were out setting up pranks... You could have gotten caught! You don't come back after dinner, way after curfew, at nearly three in the morning! You had me worried sick! What if you got hurt! You are such a self-centered prat, James Potter!" Lily shrieked angrily.

James was about to say something very conceited, but then he heard Professor Donovan's voice in his head.

"I'm alright, Lily. It was nothing important- no, not pranks. Thanks for worrying about me, but I'm really tired, G'night Lily." James said tiredly, as he suddenly felt worn out. As he was walking past her, he swore he saw a quill...wink, but shook it out of his head.

- - - -

Harry wanted to see how it turned out so he transfigured himself into a normal quill and had watched the whole thing.

'_I guess James really does listen to advice._' Harry thought as he transfigured himself back to human and apparated to his chambers.


	6. Hermione, Imperio, and the duel

The school soon learned that their new professor was really nice, and that he was very powerful. They also learned that he showed no favoritism and he won't tolerate any trash in his class. He could rage on and on if he was extremely mad. The school learned not to get on the bad side of Professor Donovan.

It was soon December and it was starting to snow. Harry visited Hagrid many times, but it was hard not to talk to him like he used to, in the future.

One day, before breakfast, Dumbledore wanted Harry to come to his office.

"You wanted to see me, Albus?" Harry said when he apparated to Dumbledore's office.

"Yes, Harry, sit down." Dumbledore said.

Harry sat down across from Dumbledore. Fawkes, the Pheonix, swooped down and landed on Harry's shoulder.

"Ah, she seems to like you a lot. She's not very trusting to many people, and she's warming up to you and you just came here!" Dumbledore chuckled.

Harry could only give a smile. "I have, er, been here **_many _**times in the future." emphasizing on the word 'many'.

They seemed to have a staring contest for a while, until Dumbledore spoke.

"You're a very powerful wizard, Harry."

"I've noticed." Harry said, without realizing that he was being cheeky with the headmaster.

"Have you taught them the Unforgivables yet?" Dumbledore asked.

"I was going to teach them that today. Why?" Harry said with a look of confusion.

"It is very important, for dark creatures roam. These are the dark times and they need to understand." Dumbledore said carefully.

By the end of the visit, Harry shook hand with Dumbledore. Right when his fingers touched Dumbledore's, he had a premonition. After a minute or two, Harry collapsed into a seat.

"What is it, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, concerned and alarmed.

"Voldemort's going to attack Hogwarts at some ball..." Harry mumbled, with his head in his hands.

"What ball? Do you know which occasion?" Dumbledore asked immediately.

"I'm guessing Christmas." Harry said miserably. He had wanted a nice vacation, but he probably had to help fight.

"As you know, premonitions are meant to occur, so we will have to have the ball. It will be on December 30th, after the holidays." Dumbledore said with finality. Harry nodded to show he understood.

"You should get to breakfast." Dumbledore declared.

"I need to go to my chambers first." Harry said, getting up.

"Very well, I'll be at the Great Hall." Dumbledore said, getting up also. Harry nodded, then apparated into his rooms.

Harry collapsed onto a comfortable armchair when he got to his rooms.

"Oh, what have I gotten myself into?" Harry moaned. He sat there for a minute to recollect himself and then apparated to the Great Hall.

When he got there the whole room was silent. Harry guessed Dumbledore was in the middle of a speech when Harry apparated right in the middle of the Great Hall. There was silence until the doors of the Great Hall opened with a bang. A cloaked hooded figure came striding in and immediately walked to Harry and gave him a loud, hard slap across his face. He staggered back, apparently flabbergasted.

Every single person was thinking the same thing: The person that slapped Harry was really in for it. They just _slapped _the very powerful professor that didn't take shit from anyone.

Instead of a curse or something bad, Harry gave a happy yelp and hugged that person really hard. The whole room was silent.

"Harry James Potter!" that cloaked figure hissed only so Harry could hear. Then the figure said more loudly, "How dare you go off not telling anyone, you prat! You had me sick with worry! Ron's already sick and he doesn't need another problem added on! Everyone's worried about you! Ginny nearly died from devastation! How selfish are you? You could've at least told someone!"

Then the cloaked figure looked around, only noticing, now, that they were in a room full of people.

"Oh, my." the figure said softly.

"_Hermione_!" Harry said happily.

"We need to talk." Hermione said as she pulled down her hood and took her cloak off. Hermione had changed a lot over the years. Her figure was more curved, her hair, golden, not a mass of bushy hair anymore, but in elegant waves. She was very pretty and was bout half a foot shorter than Harry.

"Yes, we do." Harry agreed. He looked around at everyone. When he got to Professor Dumbledore, he saw that the headmaster had an amused look on his face. Everyone was staring at him and Hermione.

"Er- hehe." Harry chuckled feebly. He apparated, holding Hermione's arm.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked when they were at his chambers.

"Because... Oh, Harry! Nobody knew where you went, so I visited Dumbledore. I knew he knew where you were so I er- persuaded him to tell me and immediately take me to you." Hermione answered.

"Oh." Harry said dumbly. There was a knock. Harry used his silver eyes to see who it was. It was Dumbledore.

"Ah, Harry. Care to tell me what is going on?" Dumbledore asked politely.

"Sure." Harry grinned.

"Hermione, here, is also from the future. She's one of my best friends and she's dating my other best friend, Ron Weasley." Harry said brightly.

"Hermione Granger, nice to meet you." Hermione said politely.

"You may stay in Harry's chambers if you wish. I'll make another room. You can also assist Harry in his DADA classes." Dumbledore told Hermione.

"That would be wonderful, thank you." Hermione said politely. "Er-when are we?"

"1976." Harry answered.

"The Head Boy and Girl will be coming soon to talk about the ball." Dumbledore said, mostly to Harry.

"Alright." Harry said nodding.

"Wait, 1976...that would mean-"Hermione said.

"Er-professor?" a voice asked. It was James and Lily.

"Oh, Merlin." Hermione whispered, her eyes wide. With one look at them, she fainted on Harry's lap.

"Er...Did we miss something here?" James asked, looking at the unconscious Hermione.

"That's not important. Sit down, we need to explain." Harry said hastily.

"So, _that's _Hermione, one of your best friends." James said sitting across from Harry.

"Yeah." Harry grinned. Dumbledore raised his eyebrow, but Harry just shrugged it off.

"As I was trying to tell the Great Hall earlier," Dumbledore paused and glanced at Hermione and Harry. "We will be having a Christmas Ball on the 30th of December."

James let out a loud cheer and Lily scowled at his immaturity.

"Go on, Professor." Lily said politely.

"Yes, well, during the Ball, Voldemort and his Death Eaters will attack." Dumbledore said clearly.

"What? Why? How!" Lily cried.

"Lily, calm down…" James soothed. Lily finally calmed down. Then Hermione woke up.

"What happened?" she asked groggily. Then she saw Lily and James. She nearly fainted again.

"Hermione, this is Lily Evans and James Potter, two of my students. Head Boy and Girl." Harry said slowly and clearly.

"Okay, I'm not mental!" Hermione snapped.

"You know what Professor, I fancy a _long _talk with my old friend, do you think you could tell them until we come back? We'll just be in the next room." Harry said.

"Of course." Dumbledore said.

"Thank you. Here's some tea." Harry added. With a wave of his hand, three mugs of tea appeared on the small table between the couches and chairs.

Harry and Hermione walked to Harry's bedroom. Harry sat on his bed and Hermione sat next to him.

"So...what do you want to know?" Harry asked.

"Everything." Hermione simply said.

"Well..." Harry started. Then he rambled about everything that he did during the past and school life...well, basically everything.

"I'll have to go back when Ron gets out of St. Mungo's. That'll be in about two months or so. You're coming back at the end of the year?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded.

- - - -

James and Lily were walking towards the common room to get their books. They separated to go to their own group of friends to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

When everyone was seated for DADA, Harry started to speak.

"Today, we will be learning about the Unforgivable Curses." Harry said. He saw many shiver.

"Can anyone tell me one of the curses and about it?" Harry asked. A few hands crept up.

"Mr. Black?"

"The Imperius Curse. It makes the person who uses it make another person listen to their commands." Sirius said.

"Correct. Miss. Evans?" Harry said.

"The Cruciatus Curse. It gives you excruciating pain." Lily said unwaveringly.

"Correct," Harry nodded, "the Cruciatus Curse does give you immense pain, like a thousand knives stabbing into you. Some may even go insane if they aren't powerful to go through it. It can't be blocked. The only one you can fight is the Imperius Curse, but that's very hard to do." Harry said.

Snape raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Snape?" Harry said.

"You talk about the curses as if you've experienced them." Snape said calmly.

"I do?" Harry asked. He chuckled lightly.

"Have you?" Snape asked.

"Yes, I have. Many times." Harry said deadly quietly. "What's the last curse? Mr. Potter?"

"Avada Kedavra." James answered a bit shakily, but clearly. "The killing curse."

"Yes." Harry nodded. "I have been given permission to perform the Imperius Curse on all of you today."

Almost everyone gasped.

"But that's illegal! You can't do that!" Lucius Malfoy protested angrily.

'_Since when did you start caring?_' Harry thought to himself.

Instead he said, "You will need to learn this way. This is the way I learned to fight it. It's going to be very hard, and I don't expect any of you to fight it thoroughly today." Harry said firmly.

"Sirius Black." Harry said. Sirius came up looking very determined.

With a pained look on his face, Harry cried, "_Imperio_!"

Slowly, Sirius hopped on one foot five times. After the curse was lifted, Sirius looked very disappointed.

"It's okay, in fact that was very good! You didn't manage to fight it all the way, but you did it slowly as if fighting it. You may be seated." Harry said. "Lily Evans."

Harry performed the curse on Lily. Lily very slowly walked over to James and gave him a big, huge hug. After the curse was lifted, Lily looked really mad at herself for hugging James and James looked ecstatic and shocked.

Harry kept performing the curse, and almost everyone (especially the Slytherins) performed Harry's order without a good fight.

When Harry got to James, he was surprised at the result. Harry made James jump on a desk, the same thing Harry's teacher (Mad Eye Moody) made him do. James got up on a desk, but it looked like he was trying to do both, fight it and jump, so he ended up falling headfirst. The same result Harry had!

"Owww! Ugh, bloody hell, that hurt like hell!" James groaned, trying to get up.

"You okay Prongs?" Sirius asked, trying not to laugh.

"I hope so." James groaned, clutching his head. There was a little blood trickling down his forehead.

"Here, let me help." Harry said walking to James. He put his had just centimeters away from James' cut and closed his eyes. Five seconds later, James' cut was healed.

"Thanks, Professor." James said, rubbing his forehead gingerly.

"Mr. Potter, that was brilliant! Same result as me!" Harry said grinning.

"What do you mean?" James asked, confused.

"When I was in my 4th year, my DADA professor made me jump on a desk, and your result was the same as mine." Harry explained.

"Oh." James said.

"For those who couldn't get it at all, who can tell me what it-"Harry started, but the door opened.

"Oh, sorry Harry, I didn't know you had a class." It was Hermione.

"That's okay; you can stay here for the rest of the class if you want." Harry said smiling.

"Okay, thanks." Hermione said. She walked over and sat on Harry's desk.

"This is Hermione Granger, one of my best friends. She's er, visiting me for a month or two." Harry introduced her.

Sirius raised his hand. "Yes Mr. Black?" Harry said.

Hermione forgot Sirius was here too, and her eyes got wide.

'_Please don't faint again!_' Harry pleaded silently.

"How old are you, Ms. Granger?"

That question startled both Hermione and Harry.

"Er, I'm actually 17, but I'm turning 18 on the 27th **(A/N: I know Hermione's b-day is September 19th, but oh well)**. And call me Hermione." Hermione said.

"As I was saying, for those who couldn't fight the curse at all, what did you feel?" Harry asked.

Peter raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Pettigrew?" Harry asked. He heard Hermione shift uncomfortably behind him.

"It felt like it was the right thing to do. I felt happy to do it and calm." Peter answered.

"Very good description. Who would-"Harry was interrupted again.

"Hang on-you did the-?" Hermione asked, her eyes widening.

Harry nodded. Hermione shifted uncomfortably again.

"Well, as I was saying yet again, for those that tried to fight it, who would like to tell me how it felt?" Harry asked.

James raised his hand.

"Mr. Potter?"

"I heard two voices inside my head. One said to jump and the other said it was stupid. I guess I did both."

"That reminds me," Harry said grinning, "Remember, Mione, when our 4th year professor turned _Malkey _into a ferret?"

Hermione looked confused, but then she laughed, getting it. "Yeah, that was really amusing, Harry, but you've got to teach your class." Hermione said seriously.

Harry rolled his eyes. "For homework, I want a foot writing on the Unforgivables and the effects of them." Harry called as the bell rang.

When everyone was out, Harry started to talk to Hermione.

"You're a great Professor, Harry." Hermione said to Harry.

"Thanks, but I like being an Auror better...More action." Harry said. "I really need you help, Hermione."

"For what?"

"I'm trying to teach them about Patronuses but..." Harry faltered.

"You can't teach them without conjuring you patronus figure, which is your father- or, Prongs." Hermione finished.

"Exactly." Harry said.

"I could help you teach it, and I'll conjure my Patronus so you won't have to do yours. You can just teach them the theory and stuff." Hermione suggested.

"Thanks so much. I don't have anymore classes so I'll treat you to some butterbeer at Hogsmeade." Harry said.

"Sure!"

Harry took Hermione's hand and apparated to the Three Broomsticks.

"Go get a table. I'll get the butterbeers." Harry said.

He got two butterbeers and walked over to a table where Hermione was sitting. They were sipping their butterbeers silently, and Harry was looking around, when Harry grinned He whispered something to Hermione and she smiled. Harry muttered something and a whooshing sound came closer to them.

"You can take off that invisibility cloak." Harry muttered.

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter appeared right in front of Hermione and Harry. James and Sirius were grinning, Remus was looking down, and Peter looked scared and nervous.

"Free period?" Harry asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, we were, uh, hungry." Sirius said.

"Don't worry, I won't tell, I never do, do I?" Harry said, answering the unasked question. They all shook their heads, grinning.

"Do you guys want to sit with us?" Hermione asked.

"Sure." Sirius said, giving Hermione a charming smile.

They were all talking about school and laughing at the Marauders' past pranks. When James was in the middle of a story, there was a loud boom and many shrieks and screams were heard. Harry immediately sensed Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

"You four, follow me, but stay under that cloak." Harry said, his eyes flashing to silver. They immediately did.

"Hermione, stay behind me and keep your wand out." Harry ordered quietly.

Once they got outside, Hogsmeade was silent and deserted.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Harry turned to his right and saw a dozen Death Eaters and Voldemort.

"Where is everyone else?" Harry demanded.

Voldemort sneered, "Your _students _can take that pathetic cloak off of them."

The Marauders appeared behind Harry and beside Hermione, with their wands out.

With three waves of his hand, Harry made all of the Death Eaters disappear.

"How did you do that?" Voldemort asked with interest.

"Power." Harry simply said, smirking.

"Ah...Power, you could do well on my side well before you create problems for me again." Voldemort said.

"I'd rather not. That would create...ah, _complications _in the future, wouldn't it, Tom?" Harry said coolly.

"You know you want this. There is no good, no evil, only pow-" Voldemort started.

"Eh, don't give me that shit." Harry said rolling his eyes.

"How about bargaining for...one of yours?" Voldemort said. With a wave of his wand, James was in his grasp.

Harry's eyes flashed dangerously. "No…" he growled. "Let him go."

"This would affect your future, wouldn't it, Potter!" Voldemort hissed.

"Too bad I can't kill you in this time. It would save everyone a hell of a lot of trouble." Harry growled.

"_Surburbrae Domezda Fervertrae Sivouris!_" Harry said clearly. In a flash, James was behind Harry.

"If you join me, I shall spare you everyone's lives." Voldemort offered, his red eyes glinting maliciously.

Harry let out a cold laugh. "Merlin, that's a funny one. How about we duel?" Harry said grinning evily.

Voldemort raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Fine." he said.

"All of you stay back. Hermione, make sure they stay safe, okay?" Harry said, with urgency in his voice.

Hermione nodded. "Be careful, Harry." she whispered. The Marauders just looked at their professor.

'_Is he mad? That's Voldemort he's dueling! He can get killed! He just can't!_' James thought furiously.

Harry and Voldemort bowed (they slightly tilted their heads, actually), and raised their wands.

"_Expelliarmus_." Harry said, starting out very easy.

Of course, Voldemort deflected it. "_Serpensortia_!" Voldemort cried. A snake shot out of his wand.

"_Don't attack. If you do, I will be forced to give you immense pain_." Harry hissed in Parseltongue.

"You're a Parseltongue!" said Voldemort, clearly surprised.

"No, really?" Harry said sarcastically. With a wave of his hand, he banished the snake to Siberia.

"_Crucio_!" Voldemort cried.

Harry felt a cold, sharp feeling all over him, but that was all. He didn't writhe, scream, or anything like that anymore. He just went tense and let out a breath. Harry glared at Voldemort.

"_Ovulansae_!" Harry cried. It caught Voldemort off guard and all five senses disappeared. He couldn't see, hear, taste, smell, or touch. He muttered something that made it subside. They kept shooting curses at each other.

"This is ridiculous." Voldemort finally said. He pointed his wand at James instead.

"Why not erase the problem before it occurs, then?" Voldemort said. "_Avada Kedavra_!"

"No!" roared Harry. He lunged towards James and took the curse. The last thing he saw was Dumbledore shooting a spell at Voldemort, looking very furious. Then, he drifted into unconsciousness.


	7. Godric, Ginny, and Patronuses

James was watching the duel, very frightened for his professor. He didn't know why, but he felt like Professor Donovan needed to live, like James wanted to protect him from Voldemort. Suddenly, Voldemort pointed his wand at James. He tensed. It felt like it was going very slowly. A green beam was shooting towards him, but a body lunged in front of James, taking the curse for him. BAM! Dumbledore was here and he shot a jet of red at Voldemort. Voldemort was blasted off of his feet.

"Dumbledore!" hissed Voldemort angrily.

"Tom." Dumbledore said coldly, eyes blazing with fury.

With a swish of his cloak, Voldemort was gone.

"Miss. Granger, please levitate him to Hogwarts. Bring Professor Donovan to the Infirmary. I will expect you four to be there, too. I will see you there fifteen minutes." Dumbledore said.

Hermione nodded. She was crying silently. Dumledore went to question people in shops.

"I suppose you know another way to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked in a high pitched tone.

They all nodded miserably. Hermione was actually leading them to the Honeyduke's cellar. They didn't even ask how she knew. When they got to the Hospital Wing, Madame Pomfrey immediately took over. She put Harry into a bed and examined him. She frowned.

"Mr. Donovan-"she started.

"He's not dead, is he?" Hermione cried.

"No, Miss. Granger. He seems to have an...aura around him…a golden aura; it won't let me touch him." Madame Pomfrey explained. "But strange...he's alive!"

Hermione let out a shriek of happiness and started crying from joy.

_**Harry was in a golden room. He was confused. Then, an old man appeared from thin air.**_

"**_W-who are you?" Harry asked. He was thinking it was God._**

_**The old man chuckled. He had warm, hazel eyes, and a soft, welcoming voice.**_

"**_No, Harry, I am not God. I am Godric Gryffindor."_**

"**_Where am I?" Harry asked, dreading the answer._**

"**_The In-Between. It's a place in between life and death. There are 2 In-Betweens."_**

"**_So...Am I dead?" Harry asked._**

"**_No, you will live. You are meant to accomplish many more." Godric said kindly._**

"**_But I got hit with a Killing Curse!" Harry said._**

"**_Didn't stop you before, did it? You lived from love. That's one thing Voldemort, er- Tom doesn't have. True, both of you didn't get love from your guardians as a child, but inside of your heart, you still have love from your parents. Tom, has none at all, inside or out." Godric explained._**

"**_Oh." Harry said dumbly._**

"**_You look a lot like your father; therefore, you look a lot like me when I was your age. Except for the, er- silver in your hair." Godric said smiling._**

"**_W-what?" Harry asked, bewildered._**

"**_Hasn't anyone ever told you? You are the Heir of Gryffindor!" Godric said grinning broadly. "So it's quite natural for you to be fighting the Heir of Slytherin."_**

"**_I-I am?" Harry said wide eyed._**

_**Godric just kept grinning. Suddenly, his smile turned into a frown. A dark rumbling sound was heard.**_

"**_Uh oh. You'd better go. See you in the future, Harry Potter."_**

_**With swirls engulfing him, the setting went blurry. **_

Harry gained consciousness, but everything was blurry. He reached on his left and right, and finally found his glasses. He could tell it was early afternoon.

"Professor!" a voice exclaimed. Harry looked to his left. There, he was Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter in chairs by his bed.

"How long have I been out of it?" Harry asked groggily.

"Five days." Sirius answered. Harry groaned.

"Miss. Granger has been teaching your classes for you." Remus said.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked.

"I hope so." Harry said. Truthfully, Harry's head throbbed painfully, his chest ached, and he felt like shit.

"Have I even been treated with anything?" Harry asked.

"Er...Madame Pomfrey said that a golden aura thing was surrounding you and it wouldn't let her touch you so she just let you sleep."

"Oh." Harry said dumbly.

"It's my fault that you almost died." James said quietly.

That sounded very familiar to Harry.

"No, it isn't. Hey, I'm alive, aren't I?" Harry said lightly.

"Yeah, but-"James protested.

"No buts. You're-you're just too young to die." Harry said.

James raised his eyebrow. "Too young? You're only a year older than me."

"Yeah, well, you have many things to accomplish in life- And I've faced many near death experiences and well, I've done a lot of things so if I die, I'll be content." Harry said slowly.

"Why didn't you die?" Peter asked. Everyone looked at him.

"I meant, why didn't you die when you got shot with the Killing Curse?" Peter said quickly.

"I-I have unfinished work to do." Harry said carefully.

A bell rang from outside the Infirmary.

"We should go. It's lunch time." Sirius said rubbing his stomach.

Harry cracked a smile and nodded. After the Marauders left, Hermione came in.

"Harry!" Hermione squealed. She gave him a huge, bone-crushing hug. Harry told her about the dream he had.

"You're the Heir of Gryffindor!" Hermione said, her eyes widening. Harry nodded.

"So, what've you been teaching them?" Harry asked.

"I taught them the Summoning Charm on Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday, and I started going over the theory of Patronuses on Friday."

"Damn. I still have to teach them Patronuses." Harry said.

"Did you notice that Voldemort called you 'Potter'?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I hope the guys didn't." Harry said frowning slightly.

They chatted until Madame Pomfrey yelled at Hermione for not getting her when Harry woke up and shooed her away.

"Can I go to dinner?" Harry asked eagerly.

"I suppose so." Madame Pomfrey said stiffly.

"Thanks Poppy." Harry said, giving her a dazzling smile.

"Are you sure you're not related to James Potter?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

Harry chuckled. "Pretty sure."

Harry almost ran out of the Hospital Wing. He could've, but his chest was slightly aching still.

He opened the Great Hall door and looked around. He was halfway down the middle aisle, when a loud bang came from the Great Hall doors. A cloaked figure came walking to Harry. Then the person gave him a nice slap on his face. The whole hall was silent yet again.

"Is this deja vu, or what?" Harry said loudly, grinning slightly.

The figure took their cloak off and gave Harry a short hug.

"Ginny, are you mad at me?" Harry asked. Ginny just glared at him but Harry could tell that it was fake.

"Thanks, love." Harry said, grinning. He twirled her around and kissed her softly. She was almost a foot shorter than Harry. They hear a low whistle from their right. It was Sirius. Harry grinned. Harry looked Ginny over.

Ginny changed a lot during the years. She was now 5'6 (while Harry was 6'4) and had a slight tan. She had an hourglass figure and light freckles sprinkled on her face. Her lips were dark pink and Ginny's blue eyes sparkled with laughter and determination. Her red fiery hair was wavy, and tumbled down her shoulders. Her big smile revealed her pearly whites.

Hermione walked over to them. "Ginny!" she exclaimed happily and gave Ginny a hug.

"Dumbledore's going to meet us in your rooms." Hermione told Harry.

Harry took both of their hands and apparated to his chambers. They sat down and Harry and Hermione began to explain things to Ginny. Dumbledore came and waved his wand. Tea and biscuits appeared on the table.

"How long will you be staying, Miss.-?" Dumbledore asked.

"Weasley, sir. I guess for how long Harry's staying."

"Actually here, your last name Is Wheeler." Harry interrupted.

"Yes, Arthur Weasley graduated two years ago and I don't think he has a younger sister." Dumbledore said smiling.

"Okay." Ginny nodded.

"You still have to go to school, Gin." Harry said.

"What!" Ginny exclaimed angrily.

"No matter what year it is, you still have to go to school. Your mum will be after my skin when we get back and she finds out that you didn't attend your last year of school!" Harry said grinning.

Ginny huffed, but in the end, she agreed to attend school. A knock came from the portrait. With a wave of Harry's hand, the portrait swung open. It was James and Lily.

'_Please don't faint like Hermione!_' Harry silently prayed.

"Hi Harry, er- Ginny, right?" James said.

"Hey James, Lily. Come, sit down." Harry said.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Ginny asked, confused.

"Harry talks a lot of his friends." James said grinning. Lily gave James a dirty look.

"Miss. Ginny Wheeler, this is James Potter and Lily Evans, the Head Boy and Girl of Hogwarts." Dumbledore said.

Ginny's eyes slightly widened, but she did nothing else unusual.

"Hi, Ginny. Potter and I will be showing you around Hogwarts for the first week or two. You're in Gryffindor, right?" Lily said politely.

"Yes." Ginny answered.

There was a knock from the portrait, and in came Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.

"S-sirius!" Ginny yelped, her eyes widening into the size of miniature tennis balls.

"The one and only!" Sirius said grinning.

"B-but... you're dea-"Ginny said. She quickly grew pale.

"Uh, er- she's saying you're er- uh, dea- dead-dead sexy!" Harry made up hastily.

Hermione, he could see, was trying **_very _**hard not to laugh. Dumbledore had a look of pure amusement on his face.

"I know, aren't I?" Sirius said smiling dazzily (**A/N: not sure if that's a real word… probably not**)

Remus frowned slightly. "I thought Ginny was your girlfriend."

"Er, yeah, she is, but nobody takes it personally when she says that stuff." Harry lied.

"Oh, Merlin...Peter Pettigrew?" Ginny gasped.

"And, Remus Lupin, yeah. They're my students. Er, will you excuse us for a moment?" Harry said, grabbing Ginny's wrist and practically carrying her to his bedroom.

"That was really weird." James stated aloud.

- - - -

Once they had privacy, Harry set Ginny on his bed.

"Ginny, are you okay?" Harry said slowly and clearly.

"Sirius is…dead!" Ginny whispered.

"This is the past. My parents and all of their friends are here, so try not to be too surprised, okay? Do you think you'll be alright?" Harry asked with concern.

Ginny nodded and took a deep breath.

They walked back to the living quarters.

"So guys, what are you doing here?" Harry asked to Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

Sirius shrugged. "Bored." he answered for all three of them.

- - - -

Ginny soon got situated with her classes in the next few days and became close friends with Lily and the Marauders.

"Okay, class, we will be continuing on Patronuses, and the only person who fully got it is Gin- Miss. Wheeler." Harry said to his 7th year Gryffindor and Slytherin students.

Ginny had been able to produce a Patronus in her 5th year, when Harry was still doing the D.A.

"Keep on working on them. Remember, it's _'Expecto Patronum'_." Harry said.

Hermione was Harry's assistant and was helping Sirius. Ginny was helping Lily with hers.

After fifteen minutes of practicing, Harry started to talk again.

"I have a Boggarts, and the Boggart will turn into a Dementor when it sees me, so I want all of you to try to produce a Patronus, okay?"

The class was dead silent. They didn't know that their powerful professor had a fear and they certainly didn't think it would be a Dementor. Harry took out a trunk from underneath his desk and opened it. The Boggart immediately transformed into a Dementor. Harry felt the familiar cold, icy, dead, haunted feeling washing over him, but tried to ignore it. Harry could tell everyone else could feel it too, because nobody moved.

- -

James felt a little nervous as Professor Donovan opened the trunk. He immediately felt the cold and icy feeling engulf his body. Nobody was moving at all. He hated this feeling; he could hear all of his bad, painful memories in his head. He finally couldn't take it anymore and yelled out, "_EXPECTO PATRONUM!_", but his wasn't the only voice that yelled it out.

A Gryffin-like figure shot out of his wand and charged at the Dementor. James also saw a...stag! It was him, Prongs! He wondered who's it was.

Professor Donovan said, "_Riddikulus_!" and the Boggart- Dementor now wore high heels and tripped over into the trunk and Harry locked it.

James looked at Sirius, Remus, and Peter. They were all looking back at him with a bewildered look on each of their faces.

"Who produced those Patronuses?" a voice called out.

"Mine was the Gryffin." James said. "Who's was that er- stag?"

Harry sighed. "It was mine." The bell rang. "Just practice your Patronuses for homework." was heard over the shuffling of feet.

"James and Ginny I need you two to stay." Harry called out.

James and Ginny walked over to Harry and Hermione. Ginny had a sympathetic look on her face and James had a look of confusion.

"We need to take a visit the Headmaster's office."


	8. The truth and to the Department of Myste...

Making sure that everyone had a hold of his arm, he apparated them in front of the stone gargoyle.

"Lemon drop." Harry said.

When they were at the top of the stairs, Harry knocked on the door. There was a quiet 'come in' and Harry opened the door.

"James, kindly stay out here until I tell you to come in. Don't try to listen; I'll have charms put in the office." Harry said to James. James nodded obediently.

When Harry, Hermione, and Ginny went in, Harry let out a small sigh. He didn't want to reveal James being an illegal animagus, so he had to choose his words wisely. He just hoped Dumbledore trusted him... a lot.

"Under certain circumstances, we need to tell James Potter the truth. I don't want to brainwash everyone that was in my previous class." Harry said seriously.

The headmaster paused for a moment. "Alright, I'll take your word for it." Dumbledore finally said, nodding. Harry flicked his wand and the door opened. James slowly walked over and sat down in a chair.

"Don't worry...I didn't tell." Harry told James. Harry knew James wanted to know if he told Dumbledore about being an unregistered Animagi.

"Well, James, we are from the future." Harry started off simply and quite tactlessly. Ginny nudged Harry in the ribs and rolled her eyes at him

James' eyes went wide. "W-what!"

"Yeah. I think we came from 20 years into the future." Ginny said.

"Who are you people?" James asked suspiciously.

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry answered quietly.

"You're a Potter? Are you my cousin or something?" James asked.

"No-I'm your-you're my-I- I'm your son." Harry finally got out. He took a small intake of breath and looked up at James' eyes.

"I am!" James exclaimed. Harry nodded.

After James calmed down, he said, "What am I allowed to ask?" knowing that he couldn't know information that was important to the future. He had learned that in class last year.

"Just ask us what you want to know and we'll see if we can answer them." Harry said. James nodded.

"What do I do in the future?" Harry's heart fell. He couldn't tell James that he was, well, _dead_. It would be horrible...

"Albus, I can't say do this. I can't say anything without the whole story. Can I tell him the whole thing?" Harry pleaded.

Dumbledore thought for a moment. "I suppose you may, but I will have to Obliviate him at the end of the year." Dumbledore said.

Making sure that many complicated silencing spells were put in the office, Harry opened his mouth to speak.

"I believe I shouldn't be hearing this, so I'll be in the Great Hall or the staff room." Dumbledore said, getting up.

Harry nodded. After Dumbledore left, Harry took a deep breath.

"Well, you're married to Lily Evans-"Harry started.

"What? Bloody hell! That's bloody brilliant!" James exclaimed. Then he frowned. "How can I be possibly married to her? She hates me to the magical core!"

"Er- I'm not quite sure." Harry said, also frowning.

"But didn't you ever find out from me or Lily?" James asked.

"Er..No. Well anyway, let me get on with the story. You get married to Lily, and then you two have me. Voldemort is after you two, so you perform the Fidelius Charm and make Sirius Secret-Keeper. Oh yeah, he's also Best Man at your wedding and my godfather. Anyway, at the last minute, he persuades you to change Secret Keeper to Peter. But Peter betrays you and sells you to Voldemort. So Voldemort comes to Godric's Hollow, where you live. You tell Mum, er, Lily to get me and run, and that you'll hold him off. Then," Harry sighed deeply. "Voldemort kills you with the Killing Curse-"there was a gasp from James. "Then he goes up to my nursery, where Lily is. Voldemort did need to kill her; he wanted me dead. But she begs him to kill her instead. He..he kills her with the Killing Curse. He tried to kill me." Harry said. He took a deep breath and looked at James. James was staring at Harry, pale and shaken.

"What do you mean 'tried'?" James asked slowly.

"He used the Avada Kedavra curse on me, but the curse backfired and hit him instead. He didn't die, though...he just disappeared into a mere shadow. I was then known as 'The Boy Who Lived'." Harry said, grimacing slightly at the name.

"What happened after that? What happened to you?" James asked.

"Sirius figured out what had happened. That Peter betrayed you and Lily, so he hunted Peter down himself. But Peter shouted out things like 'How could you, Sirius? Lily and James- Sirius, why!' He framed Sirius and blasted up the whole street, killing 12 muggles. He cut his finger and transformed into a rat. Sirius was sent to Azkaban after that." Harry said.

"Oh, God…" James whispered, looking completely mortified.

"Look, I'll just stop-"Harry began.

"No, I need to know the whole thing. I need to know what happened, your years at Hogwarts, what's happening in your time- everything." James stated firmly.

Harry nodded and gulped. It seemed as though he was going through his Hogwarts years all over again. It would be hard, especially his 4th year. He no longer felt that it was completely his fault that Cedric died, but whenever he thought about it, he felt a pang of guilt in his stomach.

So Harry talked about his time at Hogwarts.

"So now, Voldemort's dead. Gone for good." Harry finished. "Hopefully..." he added in an undertone so nobody could hear him.

"You're... my son?" James said. Harry nodded.

"I'm...dead?" Harry nodded once again.

"Merlin." James whispered.

"After I get back to the future, I'm going to try to get Sirius out of that veil." Harry said.

"Do you know how to?" Hermione asked.

Harry frowned. "No, not yet." He admitted.

James' ear perked up.

"Are you talking about that veil in the Department of Mysteries?" he asked them.

Ginny nodded. "Do you know anything about it?"

"Not too much. Dad talks about it sometimes. It's pretty complicated." James said.

"Well?" Harry asked.

"Er..." James said, trying to remember. "Oh yeah- the veil just...is. No matter what time it is, like the past, present, or future, it adds more people. Sirius in your time is in that veil now. I guess it's a mystery how he is." James said.

"What's in there?" Harry asked. James thought for a minute.

"Er, I think it's just a blank. Just a great big whir of people." James answered.

"As soon as you're in there, you're, er- not exactly dead, but not alive either. So we need a dead person to go there. Wait- hang on! I still have that two way mirror Sirius gave me! It's er, a bit cracked, but I can fix it. I can have someone go in the veil and take the mirror to Sirius." Harry said, thinking rapidly.

"Hey, you have that? Brilliant!" James exclaimed.

"A ghost!" Ginny, Hermione, and Harry exclaimed together.

"We need one that can carry things. We know that Nick can't." Ginny said.

The color was drained from Ginny, Harry, and Hermione's faces.

"What?" James asked.

"Harry, the only ghost that can do that is..." Hermione said quietly.

"Peeves." Harry whispered.

- - - -

"PEEVES!" Filch roared. Peeves was shooting ink pellets at the trophies in the trophy room.

Peeves cackled evilly.

"Excuse me, Mr. Filch, let me." Harry said. Hermione, Ginny, and James were right behind him. They had used the Marauder's Map to track Peeves down.

Harry flicked his wand so Peeves couldn't float through the walls.

"Will you let us talk to Peeves alone, Argus?" Harry said politely.

Filch grinned evilly. "Of course, I would suggest highly, er, dangerous spells, Professor."

"Like what?" Harry asked lightly. He felt Hermione kick his ankle. He grimaced slightly from the pain.

"Er- I should be going now." Filch said, brushing past them and out of the room.

"What in Merlin's name was that all about?" James asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just that Filch is a Squib, the usual." Harry said casually.

James goggled. "Are you serious?"

"No, but I believe your best mate is." Harry said chuckling at the pun. James grunted.

"Anyway… down to business." Harry cleared his throat.

"What do you want, Professor Dono-Pono?" Peeves asked. He attempted to throw an ink pellet at Harry, but Harry dodged it with ease. Harry waved his wand, and an invisible shield covered Ginny, James, Hermione, and himself.

"I've come here to ask you a favor." Harry said clearly.

Peeves laughed. "I don't do any favors for nobody."

"You're not understanding me, are you, Peeves?" Harry said mildly.

"Clearly." Peeves said in a bored tone.

"Peeves, I'm very powerful. Oh yes, you may be a ghost, but I can still curse you and such. Let me demonstrate." Harry concentrated hard. Suddenly the trophy room was filled with Peeves' high pitched giggles.

"Ugh-Bloody-Professor-tickles-stop!" Peeves gasped between bursts of giggles. It looked like Peeves as being tickled everywhere. James let out a snort and soft laughter.

Harry stopped the tickling. "Now do you understand?"

"'Fraid so." Peeves grumbled.

"Alright. Here's what I need you to do." Harry said.

He explained to Peeves the plan. Harry summoned the two way mirrors and fixed the one that was cracked.

"Here." said Harry. Harry gave Peeves a package. "We'll meet you in the Department of Mysteries at the room with that veil. Dunno what it's called."

"Veil of the Unknown." James said. "Or the Veil of Whispers, to some because a few people claim that they can hear voices in there."

"I can." Harry said quietly. "Peeves, go." Peeves glared at Harry, but sped off, anyway.

"All of you, hold onto me. I'm going to apparate there." Harry said.

When everyone had a hold of him, Harry apparated to the Department of Mysteries.

Harry shivered as he look around the room. He hated it. After Sirius' death, he never came back here. With the exception of the last battle with Voldemort. Then he saw it. The veil that Sirius disappeared through. He heard faint whispers coming from the veil. He walked closer to it. Harry could just see a warmish glow inside of it, as if welcoming him to jump right in.

"_Harry_!" he heard a voice that snapped him back to reality. Without realizing it, Harry had gotten much closer; close enough to step right in. He hastily back away from it.

Two seconds later, Peeves came gliding in.

"Is that it?" Peeves asked, nodding to the veil. Harry nodded.

With a mere glance at Harry, Peeves went through the veil. About thirty seconds later, Peeves came back without the package.

"What happened, Peeves?" Harry asked quickly.

"They won't let me go because I'm already dead." Peeves answered bluntly.

"Well, where's the mirror?" Harry asked, very disappointed.

"Oh, that man, Sirius Black? I saw him through the crowd so I threw it to him before they kicked me out of that stinking place." Peeves said carelessly.

"Who's 'they'?" Ginny asked.

"Dunno. Well, if that's all, then Peeves must get back to do more school damage." Peeves said gliding away.

"Thanks." Harry said happily.

"H-Harry?" a voice called from Harry's bag.

Harry quickly opened his bag and took out his mirror and gasped.

"S-Sirius?"


	9. Welcome back Padfoot

-It really was Sirius. He looked younger and cleaner.

"Harry? Is that really you?"

"Yeah, Sirius, yeah, it's me!" Harry said happily. His eyes sparkled brilliantly.

"How?" Sirius asked wondrously.

"Peeves helped us." Ginny said. She had walked over to see him.

"Hi, Ginny, it's great to see you." Sirius greeted, smiling broadly.

"Hi! Hermione, it's Sirius!" Ginny called out.

Hermione ran over to them. "Oh, my God, Sirius!" she exclaimed.

"Hello to you, too, Hermione." Sirius laughed.

"It _is_ you… Three whole year, Sirius…" Harry whispered. His eyes were glistening with tears of happiness. Before the tears could fall, Sirius spoke.

"My God, Harry… what the hell happened to you?" Sirius asked softly.

Harry bit his lip. "I guess it was the battle… the effects of it. I killed Voldemort, Sirius… it was last year." He said quietly.

"Harry! What-" Sirius started.

"Wait- before we start anything, I'd like you to see someone…" Harry walked to James. "This, is James Potter."

- - - - - -

"Bloody hell, James!" Sirius whispered incredulously.

"Er, yeah…" James said awkwardly. "Hey… Padfoot."

"Are you bloody joking? Would anyone like to tell me how a dead guy's bloody _alive_?" Sirius asked frantically.

"Hey! Do I look dead to you?" James asked, eyebrows raised up high.

"Merlin, Prongs, you're only 17!" Sirius cried.

"How do you know how old I am?" James asked curiously.

"You're my best mate, Prongs… how can I not know how my best mate looks like at 17? That's when Lil-"

Harry coughed. "Sirius, he shouldn't know everything…"

Sirius looked at Harry. "Alright, but would you please tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Er, yeah… about that." Harry said, grinning slightly.

"Ginny, Hermione, and I are in the past time, when you guys were in your 7th year. Hermione and I are 18 and Gin's 17. Recently- er, not **_here_** recently, but in our time, I've killed Voldemort." Harry started to explain.

Sirius cursed happily. "Way to go, Harry."

"Thanks," Harry grinned, "Anyways, Dumbledore thought it was a good idea for me to have a vacation of some sort, so I came here and became the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor." Harry said.

Sirius looked closely at Harry. "You've changed quite a lot, Harry. What happened with you and Voldemort?" he asked quietly.

Harry shivered and his eyes went silver and cloudy.

"It was at Hogwarts, actually. Everyone was fighting. The battle was bloody and violent. We all knew it would be the last one. Voldemort and I were dueling, when we were sort of apparated, but not exactly. We just disappeared and appeared to what looked like the Department of Mysteries. In instinct, I just rushed to that door that wouldn't budge, but I guess Voldemort had the same thought. Both our hands were on the doorknob, and the door opened. I didn't feel any different, so I went in. There wasn't really anything there except a thick sparkly silver mist that hovered in the center. It looked like it was tugging to me and Voldemort, as if choosing to whom it should go to. We just stood there, ready to duel. I could tell what he was thinking. All he wanted was that ultimate power, you could call it, to come to him so he could kill me. I just felt confident of myself and thought whether or not I had that power, I could still kill him. Then suddenly, that silver mist shot at me towards my heart and at that same moment, Voldemort shot the Avada Kedavra curse at me. I didn't die because I had the power, so I killed Voldemort. I think I got all this silver from the affect of Volemort's curse and the power." Harry told Sirius. He shivered again at the recollection of that night.

"…My Lord, Harry. You've been through so much…. I'm just so sorry I wasn't there for you." Sirius said weakly.

"It's okay. At least we got through it… most of us did." Harry said quietly, glancing at Ginny.

"Oh no, what happened to everyone?" Sirius asked in horrification.

Harry let out a large breath. "Professor Lupin got severely injured by Wormtail-"Sirius growled softly at the name-" but Professor Lupin managed to kill him. Er, Ron got hurt really bad… he has to stay in St. Mungo's for quite a while. A lot of the D.A. members fought… most of them got injured… Minerva McGonagall is unconscious at St. Mungo's… Mr. Weasley got bitten by that damned snake of Voldemort's again… Draco Malfoy- you'd never believe this but, he got killed by his own father! Draco died, saving me. Professor Trelawney's in a coma, I think…. Hagrid's in St. Mungo's for serious head injuries… and er, Fred and George were killed were killed by Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange." Harry said the last part extra quietly.

Sirius looked at Ginny. "Oh, Merlin, Ginny, I'm so sorry." Sirius said with a look of deep concern, sorrow, and sympathy.

Ginny looked at Sirius and smiled softly , "Don't be sorry. That's the why they would've wanted to die… helping the light side." Harry looked down at Ginny and put an arm around her waist and kissed her head. He was proud of how she was being so brave.

"Which of the Death Eaters died?" Sirius asked.

"I killed Lestrange, personally." Harry said with ice cold venom in his voice. Sirius grinned at him.

"I also killed Malfoy, Macnair, and Rookwood. Ron killed Dolohov and Rodolphus Lestrange. Ginny and Hermione didn't kill, but just hurt them. I wanted to kill Wormtail, but I let Remus do the honors." Harry said.

"I see." Sirius chuckled, then looked at both Harry and Ginny. "You two are…?"

"Together, yes. Althouhg, both Ginny and Hermione managed to slap mein front of everyone in the great Hall." Harry answered, grinning at Ginny and Hermione.

"So, what's it like in there, old Padfoot?" James asked, finally talking.

"Hey, I'm not _that_ old. I'm only 40!" Sirius said mock angrily.

"Sounds old to me," James muttered, "I'm only 17."

"Well, anyways, loads of dead people are here. Some that didn't even come from the arch!" Sirius answered.

"Sirius?" Harry said quietly. "Did you… did you happen to see my-my parents?"

Sirius' face fell. "Harry- I want you to know that I've looked around- a lot. But there's just too many people here. I couldn't find them… but they _could_ be here."

"Where is 'here' anyway?" James asked.

"Here, there, anywhere you want to call it." Sirius said, shrugging.

"Oh, very specific." James said sarcastically.

"Yeah." Sirius said, not getting the sarcasm in James' voice.

"Does the age get to people?" James whispered to Hermione. She giggled.

"Hey, I heard that!" Sirius said loudly.

"Exactly." James said simply.

"How do you get out of there? I mean, you _can_ get out of there, right?" Harry said slowly.

"Er, I haven't really figured that out yet. It's only been almost er… 3 weeks I think, since I got here." Sirius guessed.

"Oh, my… It's been 3 years here." Hermione spoke up softly.

They were all silent for a bout a minute, when Ginny let out a small cough. She then said in the quietest whisper yet, "How are you, Sirius?"

Everyone stared at her, until Sirius answered her question. "Not too bad. Could be better, but I'm quite content. Well, not really, but you get the idea. I mean, look at me, I'm dead sexy! Get it? I'm dead-er, not really, but nearly, and sexy! Well, of course I'm not dead. I just fell in, not by the Avada Kedavra curse, though. Just fell-"

"_Enough,_ Sirius. We get the idea." Harry said, to stop Sirius' rambling.

"Bloody hell, we've been talking for nearly 5 hours!" James suddenly exclaimed.

"Are you serious?" Sirius asked, alarmed.

"No, but you are." Everone else said in unison.

Sirius cast them all dark looks and let out a stream of very colorful curse words.

"I'll go talk to the head person and ask them about Lily and James and a way to get out of here. Talk to me in 2 hours, okay?" Sirius said.

"Okay. We better get back to Hogwarts. Shit, James and Ginny missed all of their classes… it's nearly 9!" Harry cursed loudly.

"Right, Harry, then I'll talk to you soon, and hopefully the rest of you will be there, too." Sirius said, looking at all of them.

------

Once the mirror was put away, Harry apparated all of them to Dumbledore's office.

"Er, hello." Harry said feebly, giving everyone in the room a weak smile.

Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore were there.

Professor McGonagall gave a small shriek. "Don't _do _that, Potter!" she exclaimed quite angrily.

"Ah, would you all care to sit down?" Dumbledore asked the newcomers with a merry twinkle in his eye.

'_Damn twinkle..._' Harry thought fiercely. They all sat down in chairs next to Professor McGonagall.

"How did you know?" Harry asked Professor McGonagall.

"Albus told me just now. Where in the name of Merlin were you all today?" she asked harshly.

Harry mumbled something that nobody could hear.

"Excuse me?" McGonagall asked.

"The Department of Mysteries." Harry said more loudly.

"Why would you go there?" McGonagall demanded.

"Because Sirius needed our help." Ginny answered.

"Mr. Black has been at Hogwarts all day, and all of Mr. Potter's- James' friends were worried sick. They claimed that you weren't at the school, although I don't know how they would know." McGonagall said.

'_The Marauder's Map._' Harry thought. Apparently, James had been thinking this too, because a small smile appeared across his face.

"Minerva, it's entirely my fault. Don't get James, Ginny, or 'Mione mixed up in this." Harry said.

"Would you tell us why you were at the Department of Mysteries today?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

Harry took a deep, quiet breath. He then launched the story about how he knew that Sirius was there (he left out the part of James, afraid he would get in trouble) and Peeves could help them, and how they communicated with each other for a while.

"...And I guess we just talked a bit too much and lost track of time." Harry said.

"Ah, understandable." Dumbledore said, nodding.

"Well, Mr. Donovan, you're just very lucky you didn't have any more classes. But Ms. Wheeler and Mr. Potter, you both had three more classes." Professor McGonagall said disapprovingly.

"You may all go, but make sure this doesn't happen again...but if it does, make sure to let me or Minerva know." Dumbledore said.

Harry nodded in understanding. When they left Dumbledore's office, Harry started to speak.

"Can you promise me that you won't tell anyone about this? Even Sirius, Remus, and Peter." Harry asked James.

"Especially Peter." Ginny added.

"And just act normal. Don't act like you know something they don't...you know what's going to happen." Hermione said.

"What am I supposed to tell my friends? They know I wasn't on the Marauder's Map." James said.

"Er...tell them that I er...took you to Hogsmeade to er- talk about..er... Patronuses." Harry made up.

"Okay, but I don't know if they'll believe me." James said.

Harry shrugged. "It's worth a try."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Hey, James...Do you want to come to my Quarters so you can talk to Sirius too? I'm sure he wants to talk to you." Harry said sort of hesitantly.

"Sure! I can just tell my friends it's some Head Boy thing."

"Great, come to my chambers in an hour. The password is 'Golden Snitch'." Harry said.

They were at the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Don't forget Ginny, you come too." Harry said as they went in.

"Prongs! Where the bloody hell have you been!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Merlin, Padfoot, no need to worry!" James said, grinning, as Sirius pulled him into a brotherly hug.

"Prongs, we were so worried, Wormtail nearly wet himself!" Remus joked, grinning.

"Hey! No I didn't! Anyways, where were you?" Peter asked.

"Merlin guys, calm down. Professor Donovan wanted to see me and Ginny, so we went to Hogsmeade to talk." James said.

"Why?" the other three said in unison.

"To talk about erm, Patronuses." James said a bit uneasily.

"That reminds me. Why was the Professor's Patronus, well- you?" Sirius asked.

"Er- I'm not quite sure." James answered slowly. "He didn't tell me or show any sign of recognition."

"So, do you want to brainstorm a prank on Snivelly? I'm thinking we do something about his hair, you know, wash it and stuff so it's not all greasy. We can make it all blonde and smell like daisies!" Sirius said grinning.

"Genius, Padfoot, genius." James said, grinning like a madman.

They were planning on the prank, when suddenly, Ginny came over. She stopped right in front of James and gave him a meaningful look.

"Oh!" James exclaimed as he popped out of his chair.

"Er... hey, Ginny." Sirius said in confusion.

"Oh shit, guys...I forgot to tell you, I have to meet with Professor Donovan. I'll see you in an hour or two. Sorry, guys... I forgot." James said apologetically.

"Eh, that's alright. I'm going to bed, anyways. See you tomorrow, guys." Peter said, yawning. He went up to the boys' dormitories sleepily.

"Er, well, I'll see you guys later." James said to Sirius and Remus. They nodded.

Ginny practically dragged James out of the common room.

"Golden Snitch." Ginny said hurriedly.

They both stepped in. Harry and Hermione were already sitting on the couches.

"Okay, now that we're all here..." Harry said. He took out the mirror. Suddenly, Harry's eyes flashed silver.

"_Accio Invisibility Cloak_!" Harry said with his hand outstretched in the direction of the portrait door.

Remus and Sirius appeared to view.

"Er... um... hey!" Sirius said weakly. Remus looked a bit ashamed and nudged Sirius in the ribs for the pathetic greeting.

Harry sighed deeply and put his head in his hands and mumbled something like, "This is getting way too bloody complicated. Dumbledore is _so_ dead when I get back."

"Why do you have my mirror?" Sirius demanded.

Harry looked up at Sirius and sighed again. He walked over to his fireplace and tossed some floo powder in.

"Professor Dumbledore." Harry called into the emerald green fire. Dumbledore came out of the fireplace right after Harry popped his head back out of the fire.

"Yes, Harry?" Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

'_Damn that twinkle..._' Harry thought angrily.

Harry just pointed at Remus and Sirius, and then collapsed into the couch next to James and Ginny.

"Oh... you might as well tell them, Harry. You can trust them, of course." Dumbledore said. "Although, I do not like it."

"Can't we just obliviate them or something?" Harry whined.

"That would cause more problems. I also think Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin have a right to know some things... not everything, just some." Dumbledore said.

"As long as the rat's not here." Harry muttered under his breath.

"What rat?" both Sirius and Remus said together.

"Should have known...great hearing...buncha' mutts..." Harry muttered again.

"Hey! No we're not!" Sirius and Remus exclaimed indignantly.

"Just come and sit. I'll see you tomorrow Albus." Harry said tiredly. Dumbledore nodded and stepped back into the fireplace and disappeared.

When they were all seated, Harry began to talk.

"Okay, to make a long story short, I'm Harry Potter, and Ginny, Hermione, and I are from the future sent by the future Albus Dumbledore. The future Sirius er- fell into the veil in the Department of Mysteries. My parents, James Potter and Lily Evans are dead so I was orphaned." Harry said.

Remus and Sirius' jaws dropped and they both stared.

"And I got Peeves to go in the veil to give the other mirror to Sirius today, and that's where we were all day. Now, we're trying to see if Sirius can find my parents in the veil and if he can get out of there." Harry said. He took out the mirror.

"Sirius Black." he said loud and clear. The next moment, Sirius' face appeared into the mirror.

"Hey- AAAAAHHHH! It's me!" Sirius yelled in the mirror.

"**_Bloody wicked._**" the younger Sirius whispered, eyes as big as galleons.

"Anyway, what did you find out?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Well, the head person said that Lily and James were here, but I couldn't find them. There's a way to get out. When a person has unfinished business to do, they go back, but they have to be in the veil." Sirius answered, glancing at his past self every now and then.

"When's the next time people are sent back and when was the last time?" Harry asked.

"The last time was...four days ago."

"Four years ago for us." Hermione said. "Sirius wasn't in the veil yet."

"And the next time is in 5 hours... meaning 5 minutes for you guys. I'm just not sure if me, James, and Lily are going..." Sirius said as he bit his lip in nervousness.

"Well, I'll talk to you again after five minutes if you don't come." Harry said.

They were all waiting in silence.

"Has it been five minutes yet?" Harry asked impatiently.

"Harry, calm down, it's only been a minute." Hermione said.

"Harry, we'll wait in your bedroom, okay? I just think you should see them alone first. You can call us when you're ready, is that okay?" Ginny said softly.

Harry gave her a small smile and nodded thankfully. He kissed her lightly before they all left.

When Harry was just about to give up, flashes of light erupted all over the room.

With a flash of light, Sirius appeared in the room. He looked just like he did in the picture of Harry's parents' wedding, but just a little older.

"Sirius!" Harry screamed happily. He ran over and embraced him, as if he was holding for dear life.

"Harry, it's so good to see you..." Sirius murmured. They parted and got a good look at each other. Harry was just an inch shorter than Sirius.

"Merlin Harry, you've changed so much." Sirius said.

"Yeah, I know." Harry said darkly. He was thinking about his hair, scars, and eyes. He was mostly thinking about the grotesque things he had seen during the war.

"I guess my parents aren't coming this time..." Harry said sadly.

"Yeah... but there's another one in a month or so, but I'm not quite sure." Sirius said.

"Yeah..." Harry murmured. Then he shouted, "Hey, guys, come out now!"

The door opened and out came Ginny, Hermione, James, younger Sirius, and Remus.

"J..Ja..James.." Sirius whispered, "P-Prongs?"

"Er... hey, Sirius- uh, Padfoot." James said nervously.

**(OLDER SIRIUS, SIRIUS1 YOUNGER SIRIUS, SIRIUS)**

"Sirius!" Hermione squealed. She ran to him and hugged him. Hard.

"H'Mione! Can't... Breathe!" Sirius gasped painfully.

"Oh... oops! Sorry!" Hermione said, blushing lightly.

"Nah, that's alright." Sirius said, giving Hermione a normal hug.

"Hi, Sirius, er...welcome back." Ginny said smiling.

"Hey Ginny, I don't get a hug from you?" Sirius fake pouted.

Ginny grinned and gave him a big hug. Her head went to the top of his shoulders.

"Oi, Sirius, that's my girlfriend you're almost flirting with!" Harry exclaimed mock angrily.

"Oh, shut up, Harry!" Ginny said well naturedly.

"Just come to me if Harry pisses you off." Sirius said to Ginny and winked.

"Okay!" Ginny said. She smiled smugly at Harry.

"Er, hi Sirius." Remus said quietly.

"Moony! Wow, you look the same- except younger!" Sirius said, rushing over to give Remus a hug.

"Whoa, and myself!" Sirius exclaimed.

He went to hug James, then his past self.

"This is so weird." Sirius said when everyone was seated.

"Yeah..." Sirius1 agreed.

"How old are you?" Sirius asked.

"40 years old." Sirius1 answered.

"Holy shit, you're old!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Hey, that's you you're talking to!" Sirius1 said. "How old I look?"

"Around 25 years old."

"Ahem."

They all turned around to see Dumbledore.

"This is Sirius Black, my godfather." Harry introduced.

"Hello, Professor. Tell me, do I look just like the young one?" Sirius1 asked.

"Not very much. Just a little bit." Dumbledore answered, a bit amused.

"Great! Can I help Harry and Hermione in DADA? Please!" Sirius1 asked eagerly.

"I suppose so...What name will you be using?" Dumbledore asked.

"Er... Sean Michael Courtley." Sirius1 made up.

"Alright, then. You all should get some sleep. The majority of females were worried sick about you two, Mr. Potter and Mr. Donovan." Dumbledore added, his eyes twinkling.

James grinned and Harry blushed furiously.

"I'm... a teacher!" Harry protested.

"A young one, too." Sirius1 commented.

"Get used to it." James said grinning. "Every Potter deals with girls. Be strong and confident. You have to like it to be a Potter." Harry glared at James.

"Unless you have a girlfriend." Ginny noted loudly. Harry smiled at her.

"Just go to sleep." Harry said to the Marauders.

"Please refrain from telling Mr. Pettigrew about tonight. The less people that know, the better." Dumbledore said.

They all nodded. After Dumbledore and the 7th years left, Hermione yawned.

"Bloody hell, it's two in the morning!" Hermione said stifling another yawn.

"Hermione Granger cursed!" Sirius1 gasped, pointing at her accusingly.

Hermione rolled her eyes at his immaturity.

"Come on; let's catch up on some stuff." Harry said, pulling them both down on the couch.

"So, what's been going on since I fell?" Sirius **(I'm just not going to put the '1'in when I don't have to. Like when there's only one Sirius in the scene)** asked casually.

"In our 6th year, we had small battles and er, Neville got caught by Death Eaters for about five days, but those bloody Aurors were too slow, so Hermione, Ron, Luna, Ginny, and I went to their hideout and got Neville." Harry said.

"How did you know where the hideout was?" Sirius asked.

"One of those damn vision-like dreams. I really didn't know where the hideout was, but I knew how it looked like. Ron _sniffed _and _smelled _Neville." Harry said slowly and clearly.

"What the-? Oh. OH! Oh, Merlin, you did!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Yeah." Harry and Hermione said, grinning widely.

"What are you guys?" Sirius asked eagerly.

"I'm mainly a Phoenix, but I can turn into any animal." Harry said.

"I'm a black panther and Ron's a husky. Luna rode on me and Ginny rode on Ron. Harry was flying above us. All of us changed back and shot spells at the Death Eaters that were there. There were only seven there. Then we changed again, but Neville rode on Harry. Harry was the fastest so Neville rode on him because he was injured and tortured. And when we got back at Hogwarts at around nine at night, Professor Snape insulted Harry, like 'You are out of like, Potter, this time I will make sure you are expelled. You're just like your arrogant, big headed, show off, loser father.' Then Harry blew up at him. I mean, _really_. It was really scary. Then when they were both ready to curse each other, Dumbledore came and looked furious. I don't know who looked more furiousr: Harry, Dumbledore, or Professor Snape." Hermione said.

"What did Dumbledore do?" Sirius asked, wide eyed.

"He took Snape and Harry to his office, but I'm not really sure what happened after that, because Harry still won't talk about it." Hermione answered.

Harry who had been glaring at the floor, glared harder.

"Well, Harry?" Sirius said, with raised eyebrows.

When Harry didn't answer, Hermione said, "All I know is they didn't come back until the next night."

Both Hermione and Sirius looked expectantly at Harry. Harry looked up, surprised to see them staring at him. He sighed.

"Fine. But if I find out that you two are talking about it outside of here, you will pay." Harry said darkly.

They both nodded.

"Okay, well, Dumbledore made us both go in his office... and wouldn't let us out until we didn't hate each other. He didn't even let us sleep."

"Oh, that must've been hell, being in the same room as Snivelly for 24 whole hours!" Sirius exclaimed sadly.

"So, do you still hate each other?" Hermione asked.

"Of course we do." Harry said matter of factually.

They talked about their 7th year and being Animagi for the rest of the night.


	10. Duels, Payback, and Detention

**Hey guys I decided NOT to abandon my story. Read the previous chapter- it's much better and will make sense. You can tell between the two Sirius'. So here's my story….**

-NEXT MORNING-

"Students!" Headmaster Dumbledore said at breakfast the next morning. He stood up and the chatter gradually died down.

"We will be having a new professor that will be helping Professors Donovan and Granger. Professor Sean Courtley is not present for breakfast, but will be assisting the DADA professors starting from today." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. He sat back down, and the chatter erupted.

Hermione and Harry walked into the classroom to find Sirius already there, walking nervously in front of the desk.

"Nervous?" Harry said, grinning.

"Hell yeah." Sirius said bitterly.

"We're having the 7th year Slytherins and Gryffindors first. That means James, Lily, your past self, Remus, Peter, Lucius, Snape, Bellatrix, and a bunch of other Death Eaters. You'll have to keep your emotions to yourself, okay?" Hermione warned.

"Yeah, even I treat Bellatrix equally because I know she's dead." Harry said.

Sirius nodded as the first couple people came in. Sirius gave all of them smiles as they walked in, and all of the girls blushed. When everyone was seated, Sirius introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Sean Courtley. First of all, don't _ever_ call me 'sir' or 'professor'." Sirius began.

The whole class mostly Gryffindors cheered loudly and whooped happily.

"Right. To hell with those strict rules. So call me Sean, got it?" Sirius said.

Everyone nodded. They knew they'd like this new professor. At least the Gryffindors did.

Suddenly, Harry groaned loudly.

"Would you all be so kind and not think or show your emotions so damn loudly?" Harry said, through gritted teeth.

They all looked confused.

"I can read your thoughts and emotions- especially the girls- so please stop thinking so damn loud." Harry explained holding his forehead in his hands. Most of the girls blushed brightly.

"Oh, and for those of you who wanted to know, I'm not planning to break up with Ginny in a long while." Harry added, and winked at Ginny, who was sitting next to Lily. She blushed and tried not too smile too hard.

"But Si-Sean over here, is single and looking." Harry also added, grinning. Sirius discreetly elbowed him in the ribs.

"Hurry up, you guys." Hermione said from behind.

"Okay, okay! Roll call. Erm… Sirius Black." Sirius1 said with a goofy grin.

"At your service." Sirius said, giving Sirius1 a mock salute.

"I forgot I used to say that." Sirius1 muttered to himself. He could tell that Harry, Hermione, Remus, James, and Sirius heard him say that. They all grinned at him.

"Violet Brown."

"Here."

"Wait, Sean. Miss. Brown, Miss. Patil, as hot, cute, and handsome as Sean and I may be, I would like you to discuss it some other time- out of class." Harry interrupted.

Both girls blushed ferociously and then nodded quickly. Harry gave both of them winks to show that they weren't in trouble.

Sirius went through the roll call and class began.

"Today we're going to be dueling, so stand up." Harry announced.

With a clap, all of the desks and chairs disappeared. Then Hermione conjured some mats.

"Gryffindors on one side and Slytherins on the other." Harry said.

"Harry and I-" Sirius started.

"Actually, I don't think it would be fair if I dueled, 'cause, er, I'm more advanced. So you and Hermione should duel each other." Harry told Sirius.

"Why? It's okay, I can duel with you." Sirius said.

"No, you shouldn't." Harry said back.

"Yes."

"No."

"_Yes."_

"_NO."_

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Enough! We've wasted too much time… well- _you two _wasted too much time. We only have 30 more minutes left." Hermione said in an annoyed tone.

"Okay… how about Lily Evans and Bellatrix Le-_Black_?" Harry said curiously. He wondered how his mother felt towards Bellatrix and how she well she knew how to duel.

They both walked up to the mat. Lily and Bellatrix hated each other. Bellatrix always called Lily a 'mudblood' and Lily hated that. They inclined their heads just a millimeter.

"On the count of 3…. 1….. 2-"

"_Stupefy_!" Bellatrix cried out.

"_Protego_!" Lily was ready.

Bellatrix had a nasty smile on her face. Suddenly, she fell, but a blast of shot towards Lily from Bellatrix's wand.

Instantly, Harry knew what it was. He lunged in front of Lily and took the curse. He felt a cold, sharp pain flow through his body. After the curse died down, his head throbbed and his body shook slightly.

Harry looked up at Bellatrix, who had gotten up. She had a surprised, but sick smile on her face.

"You…you-"Harry shook with anger. "How can you even think of doing that on another student? Oh, yes, I know you're capable of doing that, but at school? What were you thinking? You're a cruel person, you should know that. You sick, little-"

"_Harry!_" It was Ginny. She rushed up to him and put a hand up and rubbed it on his back to calm him down. She could feel that he was shaking.

"Excuse me Professor, but what did she do?" Lily asked in a small voice. She didn't want to anger the professor more.

"Oh, but I fell!" Bellatrix said in a sickly sweet voice. "I never meant to do that!"

"Don't think I didn't hear you Miss. Black. You _won't_ be getting away with this." Harry said quietly. "Class dismissed. No homework. Miss. Evans, stay behind, please."

Everyone except Lily left the room in hushed voices, glancing back at their young and angry professor. James, Remus, Ginny, and Sirius stayed also, wanting to hear what happened.

"She's a bitch. A cruel little bitch." Harry growled. He gave his desk a kick and the wood cracked a little. The students backed away, afraid of their teacher.

He looked at them and his eyes softened. "My apologies." Harry said in a softer tone.

"Er, could you tell me what Bellatrix was trying to do to me?" Lily asked quietly.

"Do you want me to tell you in front of them?" Harry asked. He didn't know if he should tell Lily in front of James, Sirius, and Remus, and especially James. He'd go ballistic.

Lily nodded, but with hesitance.

Harry conjured some chairs for all of them to sit in.

"I _hate_ her…" Harry grumbled as he ruffled his hair in frustration.

"Calm down, Harry." Hermione said softly.

"What'd Bellatrix do?" Sirius1 asked.

Harry took a deep breath. "She performed the Cruciatus Curse."

Everyone gasped.

James, Sirius1, Remus, and Sirius started to curse Bellatrix out angrily.

"Where's Peter?" Hermione asked.

"He didn't get to eat breakfast so he went ahead to lunch." Remus answered.

Everyone rambled on and on about what Bellatrix did… except for Lily. She stayed silent.

"I thought the Cruciatus Curse was supposed to make people scream in pain and agony?" Sirius said.

"It is, some people even go insane. But I've learned to, not fight it, but lessen the pain. It just feels like a sharp cold pain in my body, but it doesn't hurt enough to make me scream and all those things. I've been put through a lot of those curses in my past." Harry said. His head was still throbbing.

Everyone was silent.

"We should go…" Remus said. Sirius nodded, understanding it wasn't in their place, but James shook his head because Lily made no move to get up. They both looked worriedly at them all, and then slowly walked out of the door.

"Professor," a voice whispered. It was Lily.

Harry looked up to see Lily shaking. "Even- even if it didn't hurt as much, you know, as it would for everyone else, w-why did _you_ take the curse for me?" Lily asked quietly.

Everyone was quiet as Harry thought about that. She didn't know that he was her future son, so he had to think of another reason.

"It's always right for a professor to protect a student." Harry finally said, looking up at Lily. He saw a tear fall from Lily's face. Then more came. He bent over and pulled her into a hug. He guessed it was from the shock of it that she was crying. Lily cried freely on Harry's shoulder. Slowly, Harry put Lily into James' arms and gave him a small smile. Sirius1, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny all watched as James put Lily in his lap and rocked her slowly and stroke her hair softly. Occasionally, he would whisper words into her ear to try to calm her down.

Ginny, Harry, Sirius1, and Hermione smiled at the sight. Harry tensed- something was going to go wrong. Suddenly, Lily pushed herself off of James and ran out of the door. James looked hurt and confused. He was about to follow her, when Harry spoke.

"Don't. She needs to be alone. She just wants to be by herself." Harry said.

"How d'you know?" James asked.

"I felt her emotions. I guess she thought it was wrong… I mean, she hates-or hated- you from the moment you two met, and now she feels confused about what she thinks of you. She really doesn't know what to do or think anymore, concerning you. Just don't be too upset if she avoids you for a little while or so." Harry said.

"Wow. You're a chick genius!" James said in awe.

"Thanks." Harry grinned. "You should get to lunch now. You too, Gin."

"Alright, I'll see you later." Ginny gave Harry a peck on the cheek and left with James.

"Now, we have to make a plan of what we'll do to Little Miss. Bella." Harry said grimly.

- - - - - -

The next morning, Harry, Sirius1, and Hermione woke up extra early. They went and sat at the staff table before anyone else, except for Dumlbedore. Finally, after a lot of eager waiting, students started filling into the Great Hall.

Once Sirius1, Hermione, and Harry made sure that everyone was in the Great Hall and seated, they each muttered a spell so nobody could hear them. There was a flash of blinding white light from the Slytherin table. On the place where Bellatrix was sitting, was a ferret with blue flames on top of its head and a cloudy speech bubble would occasionally appear on top of the blue flames that read words like, _'My armpits are extra itchy today!'_ and _'Excuse me, I need to go relieve myself'_. The ferret also had a collar with the name "Bella L." and on the ferrets back, the initials, P.F., H.P., and M.G. were shaved. **(that stood for Padfoot, Harry Potter, and 'Mione Granger)**

For a minute, everyone was dead silent, then everyone let out roars of laughter. Sirius1, Harry, and Hermione were few of the people who laughed the hardest. They were literally on all fours laughing and taking pride in their work. Sirius1 had transfigured Bella into a ferret (with the collar), Hermione had put the blue flames on top of Bella's head, and Harry made the speech bubbles and the shaven initials.

- - - - -

The Marauders were having breakfast when suddenly, a blinding light erupted from the Slyterhin table. It took a second to figure out who that weird looking ferret was. The Marauders (not including Peter) immediately turned their heads towards their DADA teachers and found them laughing hysterically on all fours. That was when they started to laugh uncontrollably too.

"Messrs Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew!" barked Professor McGonagall angrily over the laughter.

The whole hall went silent.

Sirius jumped up and said loudly, "We didn't do it this time, honest!" The whole hall gasped. Professor McGonagall stopped herself from rolling her eyes.

"Excuse me, Minerva." Harry interrupted. Professor McGonagall turned around to face Harry. "Yes, Professor Donovan?"

"Well, it's apparent that you can't stand them, so I could give them detention so you won't have to waste your time." Harry explained.

"Oh, well, then very well." Professor McGonagall said gratefully.

The students started to chatter again, occasionally glancing at Harry. Bellatrix was carried away by some Slytherins to the infirmary.

Classes went by quickly, and soon the Marauders were knocking on Harry's classroom door. The door opened and they walked in. Sirius1, Hermione, and Harry were in there.

"What're we doing for detention?" Sirius asked.

"What are you talking about?" Sirius1 asked, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Er, you know, detention?" Remus said slowly.

"Well, what'd you do to get detention?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Er… nothing." Peter said dumbly.

"Exactly. You guys didn't do anything so why should _you_ have detention?" Hermione said.

"Er…"

"We've decided that since we did it and you got blamed for it, you guys give _us_ detention instead." Harry explained.

"Brilliant!" James and Sirius exclaimed.

"Hang on- you're telling us, students, to give you, professors, _detention?_" Remus said.

Sirius1, Harry, and Hermione nodded.

"So, guys, what'll it be?" Hermione asked.

The Marauders immediately went into a huddle. Sirius1 rolled his eyes and grinned.

Five minutes later, after much arguing and heated discussions, they walked up to their DADA professors.

"What do you guys want us to do?" Harry asked.

"We have decided, instead of a detention, we want you three to come with us on the next full moon." James said dramatically.

Harry quickly thought through this quickly and looked at Sirius1 and Hermione. They had a silent conversation, and agreed, though Hermione was quite uncertain.

"Alright. When's the next full moon?" Harry asked.

"Tomorrow night." The four Marauders chorused. Tomorrow would be the 10th of December. On the 11th, everyone would go home for the holidays.

"Okay. McGonagall's most likely to be patrolling on this floor and she won't be very happy If we let you out after only 15 minutes of detention, so we have to do something else until about an hour." Hermione said.

"Exploding Snap, anyone?" Sirius1 suggested.


	11. Marauding, Presents, and Getting Ready

- - - - - - -

The next morning, Harry woke up by the sound of screaming, barking, and hissing. He put on his glasses and saw a horrible sight. Sirius, who had transformed into a large, shaggy dog, had his teeth bared dangerously at a huge, 5 foot long cobra. Hermione, who stood at the door with her robe on, had been the one who screamed.

"What the hell!" Harry said, now fully alert.

The giant cobra turned to Harry. _"The Dark Lord will strike at joyous night and you will fall." _It hissed.

"_What are you doing here?"_ Harry asked in Parseltongue.

"_I have come to give a message from the Dark Lord."_ It hissed.

"_What message?" _Harry asked.

"_The Dark Lord knows. He will conquer once and for all!"_ it hissed.

"_I don't think so."_ Harry hissed back. He waved a hand and the snake blew up into a black smoke that dissolved slowly into the air.

"Guys… what happened? Are you two okay?" Harry asked Sirius and Hermione.

Sirius transformed back into a human. "We both fine."

"I was coming to wake you up when I saw that snake on your bed. I transformed, bit into the snake's tail, and hurled it onto the ground. I jumped off the bed and we were going to fight. Then Hermione came in and screamed. I barked and then you woke up, I guess." Sirius explained.

"What'd it say to you?" Hermione asked, shaking slightly.

"It said that the Dark Lord will strike at joyous night and I'll fall, or something. Then it said that the Dark Lord knows and he'll conquer once and for all. But that's all rubbish, so don't worry." Harry said.

Sirius and Hermione looked at him skeptically.

"Let's just get to breakfast. It's almost over." Harry said hastily, getting out of his bed.

-0-o-0-o-0-

Once they were all ready, they hurried to the Great Hall. Bellatrix's seat was empty.

When Harry, Hermione, and Sirius1 were about to leave the Great Hall to their classroom, the Marauders caught up with them.

"How long will Bellatrix be a ferret?" Remus asked.

"A little less than a month, if know one knows how to fix her up right." Harry answered, grinning widely.

"Brilliant." She'll be a ferret when she goes home for the holidays." Sirius said evilly.

"So, ready for tonight?" James asked quietly. Sirius1, Harry, and Hermione nodded.

-+-+-+-+-

"Today we're going to work in partners. This lesson will be writing down all of the spells you both know. Then you'll have to write down how they can be used as a defense or in a duel." Hermione said to the 7th year Gryffindors and Slytherins.

"Partners are- Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Peter Pettigrew and Jennifer Adler. Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy. Rodolphus Lestrange and Devin Avery. Henry Crabbe and Basiden Goyle."

Harry finally got to the last two people. "Lily Evans and James Potter." Harry said with a small smile.

James grinned at Lily, but in return, he got a glare.

Harry could see the hurt in James' eyes, but James pretended not to care. While everyone was working, Harry, Hermione, and Sirius1 walked around the classroom.

At the end of the class, Sirius called out over the noise, "No homework, have fun during the holidays!" Everyone cheered happily. When everyone was gone, James walked to his professors hesitantly.

"Er… Professors?" James asked politely.

They all looked up. "Yes, James?" Hermione said.

James went all shy. "I was, er, wondering if you guys would like to come over to my house for the holidays. I mean, I don't think you've ever met your grandparents, Harry. So would you like to come?" James asked hopefully and nervously.

"Of course, we'd love to!" they all said.

James smiled. "Great, Sirius is staying over, too. Remus will come over a little later and Peter's probably not going to. He said his mum wanted the family to go to some mountains to go skeen, or something."

Hermione giggled. "Skiing." She said corrected quietly.

- - -

At dinner, Harry didn't eat a lot. He was really nervous.

"C'mon Harry, you've got to eat. You need energy for tonight." Sirius said quietly.

"I have enough energy. I'm just a bit worried. What if something goes wrong?" Harry asked.

"Nothing will go wrong. Nothing ever goes wrong with the Marauders." Sirius said grinning.

- - - - -

"Guys, come on, it's nearly time. We've got to meet them by the Whomping Willow." Harry said. He waited for Hermione and Sirius by the portrait door, tapping his foot impatiently. At last, Sirius sand Hermione came out and Harry apparated them to the Hogwarts grounds.

"Hey guys." James whispered as they walked over to James, Sirius, and Peter.

They all transformed into their Animagus forms. James to a stag, Sirius1 and Sirius to black dogs, Peter to a rat, Hermione to a panther, and Harry decided to be a white tiger. They all went through the passageway to the Shrieking Shack. They immediately heard howls of pain echoing throughout the whole house that sent cold chills down their spines.

Wormtail crawled onto Prongs' antlers. Padfoot pawed on the door to make it open. Moony was there and he padded over to the newcomers, sniffed them, and growled quietly in approval.

They all went through the passageway and out from the Whomping Willow. Moony suddenly stopped and sniffed. He abruptly bounded towards the lake. Prongs and both Padfoots immediately tackled the werewolf, and Hermione went over and helped, too. But the werewolf was stronger and started towards the lake again.

Harry looked towards the lake. A figure was sitting on a rock. It was a girl… red hair… Ginny? No, it was Lily! Lily looked like she was frozen in shock as she widened her eyes and stared on at the animals and the werewolf. Prongs, Padfoot1, Padfoot, and Hermione sprinted towards the werewolf. Wormtail flew off of Prongs and onto the soft grass and scuttled away from the struggling and fighting so he wouldn't get trodden on. They were all trying to push the werewolf back towards the Forbidden Forest, and Harry tried to communicate with Prongs.

'_James… James!'_ Harry said into Prongs' mind. Prongs' head turned towards Harry's tiger form and looked questioningly at him.

'_We're going to try to keep Moony away from Lily… you go on, quickly, try to get her to the front door. Make sure she gets in safely, alright?'_ Harry said.

Prongs paused, and then nodded. Prongs backed away and started to gallop in full speed towards Lily. Lily thought the animal was charging at her and she screamed. Prongs knelt down and Lily shakily got on the stag's back. Prongs immediately started running **(or however stags run)** towards the school. Lily gripped tightly onto Prongs' mane as he sped up the steps of the school. Prongs slowed down and stopped at the front door of Hogwarts. Lily shakily slid off of the stag, pet it with shaky fingers, and whispered thank you before she slipped into the castle.

Prongs trotted back towards Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Padfoot1, Harry, and Hermione. Moony was calming down a bit, and stalking around, growling softly. The animals led Moony into the Forbidden Forest, where they fought off other creatures and explored until dawn.

- - - - -

At around 5 in the morning, they all bounded through the doors of Hogwarts. They were all bloody and worn out.

"Ugh, I think I broke something…" Sirius1 moaned in pain.

Everyone quietly walked up the stairs and into a corridor, where Harry mumbled the password, _'Galleon'_. They all shuffled into the living quarters and collapsed onto the couches. Everyone was at least minor pains, and most were injured.

Remus was the worst. He had scratches all over his face, his robes were ripped up, and his arm refused to stop bleeding.

Harry transformed into a Phoenix and healed everyone with his tears.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to borrow Fawkes from Albus. There's no way I'm going to go to the Hospital Wing." Harry said before he disapparated.

Harry apparated in front of Dumbledore's office. He knocked hesitantly. There was a quiet 'come in' and Harry opened the door. Dumbledore was at his desk.

'_Does that man ever sleep?' _Harry wondered. He limped over to Dumbledore, due to a heavily bleeding leg.

"Er… could I borrow Fawkes for a minute?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"I don't want to know, do I?" Dumbledore asked.

"Er, no, not really." Harry replied with a feeble chuckle.

"Just be careful, Harry." Dumbledore said with a nod. Harry nodded back and apparated to his rooms.

When he got there, he saw that all of the Marauders were fast asleep, leaning their heads on each other. Hermione was reading a book (no surprise there) and Sirius1 was in the kitchen getting something to eat. Harry chuckled at the sight of the Marauders. Hermione looked up from her book and gasped.

"Harry, you look terrible!" Hermione exclaimed quietly.

"Looks worse than it feels, probably." Harry said with a weak laugh. He clutched at his side when he felt a sharp pain. "Possibly not."

Harry sat down and let Fawkes heal him while Hermione looked on in worry. Harry winked at her. "See? I'm better. I'd better get Fawkes back to Dumbledore." He apparated to Dumbledore's office and knocked again. The door opened automatically.

"You're lucky it's the day of holidays, Harry." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Er, yeah, I guess so." Harry said, putting Fawkes back on the perch, "Thank you, you know, for Fawkes."

"Oh, not a problem at all." Dumbledore said kindly.

"Enjoy your holidays." Harry said, smiling at the headmaster.

"You, too, Harry." Dumbledore nodded.

With a pop, Harry disapparated.

"Harry! Shh, don't apparate so loudly." Sirius1 whispered loudly.

"Sorry." Harry whispered back, looking at the sleeping forms of the Marauders.

"Are you excited about going to your grandparents' house?" Sirius1 asked, taking a bite of a sandwich. (He had made sandwiches and charmed them so the plate was always full)

"Hell yeah!" Harry exclaimed, taking a sandwich.

"Shhh, not so loud!" Hermione chided quietly, also taking a sandwich.

"Too late. I'm a light sleeper. The rest are practically dead until you do something drastic." Remus said. He yawned and took a sandwich.

"So, how are the Potters?" Harry asked.

"They're great! They're awfully nice, too. Mrs. Potter likes to keep everything clean and Mr. Potter likes pranks as much as we do! Mrs. Potter's a Healer and Mr. Potter's an Auror. Whenever we eat there, Mrs. Potter makes us eat at _least_ 3 servings." Remus answered enthusiastically.

"Wounds strangely like a mother we know…" Hermione said smiling.

"Wow… they sound like great people." Harry said smiling sadly.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked, frowning.

"I never knew my grandparents." Harry said.

"Who'd you live with, then?" Remus asked curiously.

Harry's face darkened.

"Sorry, you don't have to answer that." Remus said quickly.

"No, it's fine. I had to live with my Aunt Petunia, her husband Vernon, and their pig of a son, Dudley." Harry answered.

"Petunia? I've heard Lily talking about her sister a few times. Never anything good, though. Lily never said anything about Petunia being married." Remus said.

"I guess they're not married yet." Harry said.

"So, do you think they'll be up anytime soon?" Sirius1 asked, looking at Sirius **(just to clarify that, it's his past self)**, James and Peter.

"Do you want them to wake up?" Remus asked.

Hermione looked at the clock. "Yeah, they should wake up, it's almost eight o'clock now."

Remus smirked and walked over to them.

"I'll wake James up first." Remus said. They nodded.

Remus whispered something in James' ear. Since they were all Animagis, they could hear what Remus said.

"Hey, Prongs… Lily's right here. She's strip dancing for you!" Remus whispered, grinning.

James' head bolted straight up. "Where? Lily?" James said wildly looking around.

"Bugger… just missed her." Remus managed to choke out from hysterical laughter.

Harry and Sirius were also laughing enthusiastically and Hermione giggled.

"Moony, don't do that… you're getting my hopes way too high." James grumbled, ruffling his hair.

"Sorry, mate, couldn't resist." Remus said, grinning.

"Shall we wake up the others, then?" James asked, with an evil grin.

"Yes, we shall." Remus said with a similar grin.

"Three…. Two…. One….!" James marked off.

"**_FOOD!_**" Remus and James screamed on top of their lungs, into Sirius and Peter's ears.

"AARGH! Where?" Sirius yelped.

Peter tipped over and fell on the ground, curse words flowing out of his mouth.

James, Sirius1, Harry, and Remus were in hysterical laughter. Hermione was trying madly not to laugh, but it was helpless.

"Bloody hell, you've woken me up, now where's the food?" Sirius said in an annoyed tone.

"Er, here." Sirius1 said hastily, shoving the plate of sandwiches under Sirius' nose. Sirius looked at Sirius1 (his older/future self), shrugged, then took a massive bite out of a sandwich.

"After Sirius finishes eating those sandwiches, we should all get packed for the holidays. We only have an hour and a half left." Hermione said.

Finally, after Sirius let out a deafening belch, with only one hour left, they all went their separate ways and packed for the holidays.

- - - - -

"Prongs, do you have some dungbombs with you, I'm all out."

"Yeah, only a dozen, though."

"Where's my charms book!"

"Moony, calm down. It's under your bed. Has anyone seen my Quidditch magazine?"

"Sorry, mate, borrowed it for some bedtime reading. Wormtail, do you have any Cockroach Clusters with you? Could I have a few?"

"Yeah, go ahead. On my bedside table. Take as many as you want. They give me bad gas…"

"Who the bloody hell has mirror!"

"Mate, it's in your hand. Where's my snitch?"

"Flying around somewhere, I reckon… Don't worry; you'll get it before we go. Where's my Transfiguration homework?"

"Uh… I need to borrow that. Thanks, Moony!"

"Whatever…"

"I see it! Come on, snitchy! Someone get me my broom, hurry!"

- - -

"Harry, er, what about Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"She said she was going to stay over at Lily's for the holidays. But I'll see her sometime over the holidays." Harry replied.

"Hey, Harry! Hermione! Come here!" Sirius called. He sounded urgent and surprised.

Harry and Hermione had finished and were waiting on the couches. They hurried over to Sirius' room.

Hermione gasped. It was a silver whirl, like a portal. It blew faster and faster, until something shot out of it. With his fast Seeker reflexes, Harry caught two things that were hurled out of the silver whirl. With a pop, the whirl was gone.

"Hedwig!" Harry exclaimed. "Pig!"

Hedwig had 6 packages and a letter with her. Pig had 5 packages. Harry eagerly opened the letter. Harry could tell by the handwriting that it was from Dumbledore.

_Harry,_

_I hope you are having a very pleasant time in the past. These packages are to be opened at Christmas. Remus and I have gifts for you, Hermione, Ginny, and I believe Sirius is there, too. Remus also graciously purchased Christmas gifts for James, the past Sirius, and humorously, himself in the past. Ron has not regained consciousness yet, but we are hoping for a full recovery. Molly didn't know what would happen to the food she was planning to send, so she decided it was best to just to wish you all a very Merry Christmas. The entire Order wishes you, Hermione, and Sirius a Merry Christmas and are simply ecstatic by Sirius' recovery. Er- with the exception of Professor Snape. Have a very Merry Christmas and enjoy your stay there._

_Most sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Oh, yes, I almost forgot- thank you very much, Harry. It was a simply wonderful gift. I'm happily astounded that you remember me saying that to you in your first year._

- -

"Hedwig, make sure these presents get to James' house for Christmas." Harry said.

Hedwig hooted and nibbled Harry's knuckled lightly. There was a knock at the portrait door.

"Sirius, you ready?" Harry asked. Sirius nodded. He didn't have too much to back since he recently came.

They walked over to the door. It was the Marauders. They had a half an hour before they had to leave so they just chatted. They were all laughing about one of the Marauders' pranks, all of them except for James.

"Prongs!" Sirius yelled in James' ear.

James jumped a foot in the air and fell to the floor. He got up, cursing darkly at Sirius.

"Just thinking…" James said.

"Do your thoughts happen to include a certain greed eyed, red haired, 7th year Gryffindor girl by the name of Lily Marie Evans?" Sirius said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah….." James said dreamily.

Everyone laughed.

"I just wish I could see her over the holidays… and be with her… a lot." James said solemnly.

"I think that can be arranged." Harry said mischievously.

- - -


	12. Slytherins, Ideas, and New Thoughts

- - -

"How? Tell me!" James said in disbelief.

Harry looked at James in slight pity. That boy was _desperate._ "Well, I could I tell her that I'm spending the holidays at the Potters and I'll be teaching er, advanced wand less magic to all of you and she and Ginny could learn too, if they come over for a few days." Harry said with a grin.

"Brilliant… she won't miss an opportunity like that. She's too eager to learn to not come… even if it _is_ James." Sirius teased.

James ignored Sirius and turned to Harry and smiled at him gratefully. "You are truly my s-"James started. Remus nudged James in the ribs really hard and glanced at Peter. "Er, my savior." James finished hastily.

"Guys, we only have ten minutes before the train leaves!" Hermione yelped, jumping out of her seat.

They all started to heave their trunks towards the portrait door.

"This is stupid." Harry stated, out of breath. He took out his wand and reduced the size and weight of all of their trunks.

"Thanks." Sirius1 said, grinning, and picking his trunk and putting it into his pocket.

"No problem." Harry said with a shrug.

They all put their trunks in their pockets, went down to the front doors, and got into a carriage that took them to Hogsmeade Station.

"Come on, hurry, let's go get a compartment." Peter said. They found one at the end of the train.

"Excuse me; I'm going to go to the restroom." Hermione said, sliding the door and walking away as the door slid shut.

The compartment door slid open. It was a girl, she was really short, brown hair, green eyes. She had a pretty face. "Hey guys… anyone want to come with me to the food cart down the hall?" she asked suggestively.

"I'll go!" Peter said eagerly. The girl looked slightly put out as she looked at Peter, but agreed nonetheless. They left together.

"Who was that?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows.

Remus grinned. "This girl who's nearly obsessed with us, Marauders. Maria Owens."

"Speaking of girls, I'm going to go see if I can find that ex- girlfriend of mine from 5th year… blonde hair, blue eyes, what's her name?" Sirius1 said, standing up.

"Jessica Mayors?" Sirius said, grinning widely. "She was a total babe. But you know the deal, can't get too serious."

Sirius1 smiled sheepishly and nodded as he walked out of the compartment.

They all laughed. Suddenly, Harry's eyes flashed silver.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked quickly.

"I can sense people coming. And they don't have good intentions of coming here, I can tell. They're… Slytherins… Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Bellatrix Black, Crabbe, Goyle, Lestrange, and Narcissa Black." Harry said slowly, rubbing his forehead. "This doesn't look too good. Listen, I'm going to be invisible… it's like an Invisibility Cloak… except without the cloak. But, you all get the idea." Then Harry disappeared just as the compartment door slid open.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Marauders… oh, but I see that little coward isn't here." Lucius drawled.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" James said icily, glaring at all of the Slytherins.

"Manners, Potter, You should watch your mouth… it could get you into a lot of trouble someday." Lucius smirked.

"Oh, just curl up and die, Malfoy. It's apparent that you Slytherin blokes aren't wanted here, so go away. Or are your heads too thick to realize it?" Sirius spat.

"Your mother-" Bellatrix started angrily.

"I have no mother." Sirius said in a very low tone.

"You cowards. You chose the wrong side and you'll all die. You blood traitors… and monster!" Severus said, smirking. The other Slytherins looked a bit confused, but kept their composure.

That got Harry fuming. He turned visible- and he was pleased to see that all of the Slytherins widened their eyes in shock and fright- and growled, "Wrong move, Snape."

His eyes were narrowed and flashing silver. With a sudden pop, all of the Slytherins were turned into rust colored chickens with their names labeled on their foreheads. The Marauders burst out laughing and Harry smiled, surprised, but triumphantly.

Hermione bustled in and stared at the clucking chickens. "Harry, what the hell did you do?" she demanded, immediately rounding on Harry.

Harry just shrugged casually. "I don't see why you think it's me without even a second's glance."

At that moment, Sirius1 chose to walk in. He saw the chickens at the last second, tried to dodge them, but failed, and in doing so, bumping into Hermione, making them both fall to the ground.

"Oh, erghh, sorry 'bout that." Sirius1 apologized, rubbing his head with one hand, and helping Hermione up with the other.

"Hmm!"Hermione gestured frantically at Harry and the chickens. They all seemed to resemble a few certain Slytherins.

"What the hell-" Sirius1 muttered, squinting down at the squawking chickens. He looked up at Harry in confusion, then put two-and-two together. "No…!" Sirius1 hushed, eyes widening.

Harry nodded, trying not to look too pleased. But apparently, Sirius1 didn't care. "Way to go!" Sirius1 exclaimed, grinning as he high-fived Harry.

Hermione gave Sirius1 a disapproving glare and swiftly took out her wand. She muttered the counter spell on each Slytherin.

"You're a professor! You can't do that!" Severus sputtered the second he got his respectful body back.

"Looks like I just did." Harry said coolly.

"You'll be hearing from my father! He'll make sure you never teach again!" Lucius said matter-of-factedly.

"Sure, whatever. It doesn't matter. I'm only teaching for the rest of the year, anyways." Harry muttered carelessly.

As Lucius and his fellow Slytherins were leaving, with Lucius lagging to the back, he hissed at them, "You're nothing but a bunch of mudblood lovers!"

Harry used a nonverbal hex **(-I've _just_ finished reading the 6th book!)** and a beam shot at Lucius' rear end. The Marauders laughed silently so they wouldn't give it away. Hermione was about to get rid of it, but Harry silently pleaded, and she gave in at the end. Once all of the Slytherins left, they all laughed freely.

"Brilliant, Harry." Sirius1 complimented.

"Thanks. It's permanent for a month." Harry's grin faltered a bit. "Unless Malfoy Sr. figures out a way to turn it back."

Remus looked out the window. "We should change out of our robes. We've got a half an hour." He announced.

Ten minutes later, they were all changed.

"Let's go tell Lily about that wandless magic stuff." James said eagerly.

They all filed out of the compartment and found Lily ten compartments away from theirs. Lily, Alice Brookes, Ginny, Hestia Jones, Marlene McKinnon, Emmeline Vance, and Dorcas Meadowes were laughing at something Ginny had said.

"So, what are you lovely ladies laughing about?" Sirius asked giving all of them a dazzling smile.

"Well," Ginny said with a mischievous smile, "I was just telling them about what Harry did in his seventh year with the headmaster's shaved head and the Transfiguration master's hair…"

The Marauders and Sirius raised their eyebrows at Harry and Hermione giggled. Harry gave a warning look at Ginny, to make sure she didn't say anything revealing the future, and Ginny gave Harry a reassuring smile in return.

"Er… that was a complete accident! Anyways, we didn't come here for that. James, would you care to explain?" Harry asked with a pleasant grin.

"Sure." James replied with a wider grin.

While James began speaking, Harry took the opportunity to listen to Lily's thoughts. He knew it was not a particularly good thing to do, but he just couldn't resist. Harry concentrated deeply on Lily's mind, and finally got through. Harry started listening:

'_Merlin, he looks cute when he's so serious… wait- what am I thinking! It's James bloody Potter we're talking about! He's that arrogant, conceited little toe-bag you've had the misfortune to meet nearly 7 years ago! But he's changed, though. He's not as big-headed as before… and he's more polite, too. He doesn't even ask me out anymore! Maybe he doesn't like me anymore… or, what if it's a trick? Yes, it must be a trick. He's got a knack of charming his way through people.'_

'_**Lily, that's no trick. You **do** realize that he's loved you since forever.'**_ Another voice in her head spoke up.

Lily jumped slightly, evidently startled. That voice- where did it come from? It sounded _so _familiar… she just couldn't spot it.

"So, Lily, how about it?" James asked as casually as he could.

"Uh," Lily said. She had no idea whatsoever what he said. "Erm, sure?" she bit her lip, hoping that was the right answer. She decided she would ask Ginny as soon as they left.

"Great!" James said enthusiastically. "We'll see you then."

Lily's face fell. '_Uh oh.'_

- - - - - - -

**_Okay, umm I really hope you guys like it so far. I've fixed some things from all the previous chapters. I just made it flow better. Oh, and I've finished Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince and I sort of despised it. I honestly don't like it. I'm thinking of deleting my other story, The Second Beginning. I think that's the title… I don't really remember. But, suggestions would be very helpful. Should I? Please Review… they're very__welcome! 3_**


	13. Holidays, Grandparents, and Talks

-0-0-0-0-

When the Marauders and the DADA professors got back to their compartment, James gave a loud whoop of excitement.

"She actually said yes!" James exclaimed happily.

Harry couldn't hide his laughter. Lily had said yes because she wasn't listening… she was quite busy with her own little thoughts. He cursed himself for talking in Lily's mind. He wasn't supposed to do that, but he just blurted it out.

"What?" James asked Harry in confusion.

"Oh, nothing. Just a memory." Harry hastily made up. James shrugged.

"By the way, what was Ginny talking about?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Oh, er…" Harry glanced at Peter. "I was trying to curse my enemy, Draco Malkey, but someone pushed me, and I kind of cursed my Headmaster and my Transfiguration master, Professor, er, McMleary. The Headmaster, Professor er… Bumbledokey, his long beard was gone and his head was shaved bald. Professor McMleary's hair pin disappeared and her hair unraveled and let loose. She never lets it out of a bun- ever. The headmaster just chuckled, not seeming mad at all, but Professor McMleary was furious. She gave me detention for a month and took 75 points off of me. Malkey was making fun of me and laughing like mad, but Professor McMleary thought he was laughing at her, so she took off 50 points and gave him a 2 week's detention." Harry said with a grin.

They all laughed, but surprisingly, Hermione laughed the most.

"What's up with you, 'Mione?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows with an amused look on his face.

She grinned apologetically. "Ron was the one that pushed you… Not on purpose, though. He was just about to warn you that something might- might go… wrong." Hermione finished feebly.

"And why didn't he tell me that so I could kill him?" Harry asked, highly amused.

"Because, er, he thought you would kill him…" Hermione said, biting her lip, trying very hard not to laugh.

The Marauders and Sirius laughed. Hermione and Harry joined in soon after that.

- - - -

The train slowed down to a stop at King's Cross station.

Once they were off the train, they all said their goodbyes.

"See you tomorrow, Moony. Have a great holiday, Wormtail." James and Sirius said, clapping their fellow Marauders on the back.

"See you in a few days, Gin." Harry said, hugging her tightly.

"I'll miss you, Harry. But I'll be having fun at Lily's, too." Ginny said with a gentle laugh. Harry grinned down at her.

When they parted from the hug, Ginny turned to walk away with a secret smile. Harry held onto her hand, and pulled her against him and his free hand caressed her cheek while he pulled her into a kiss. She knew he would do something along those lines. She smiled into the kiss. She deepened the kiss, and brushed her hand through his hair. Then they heard loud whistles and whoops. They both reluctantly parted and looked to their right and saw James and both Sirius' grinning at them. Ginny and Harry grinned, but had the decency to blush a bit.

"Did you tell Lily why you two were coming to the Potters? She _did_ ask what James said, didn't she?" Harry asked.

Ginny nodded with a smile. "I've got to go, Harry. Lily's waiting." She said regretfully.

Harry nodded. "Bye, Ginny." Harry said softly. They exchanged a quick kiss before they parted their ways.

Harry walked over to James, Sirius1, Sirius, and Hermione.

"Remus apparated to his house already. He'll be coming tomorrow evening. Peter's gone with his parents doing some muggle sport… something like skeeying." Sirius said with a look of confusion.

"It's 'skiing', Sirius." Hermione put in.

"Anyway, we'll be apparating to my house." James said.

The rest nodded. They all apparated to Godric's Hollow.

"Merlin, it feels so good to be back here." Sirius1 murmured, looking around.

"Mum, Dad, we're home!" James shouted loudly.

Hustles of footsteps were heard in the kitchen. The door opened and two people came in.

"Oh, James! Sirius! I'm so glad you're back!" James' mum cried, pulling each of them into bone crushing hugs.

James' dad ruffled James' hair and clapped Sirius' back, knowing Sirius didn't like his hair getting messed up.

Harry got a good look at his grandparents.

James' dad was wearing midnight colored robes. He had the Potter unruly hair, blue eyes and glasses, a kind smile, and looked like James. He had specks of gray in his hair. It looked like he was just an inch or two taller than Harry, but had the same build as him, lean and not too muscular.

James' mum had traditional black robes on. She had wavy red hair and James' hazel eyes. She had a warm and motherly smile. She was about Hermione's height and was skinny. She had tiny circles beneath her eyes, like she didn't get enough sleep.

"Mum, dad, these are my _favorite_ professors." James said with a grin. "This is Hermione Granger, one of my Defense Against the Dark Arts professors. They all teach the subject." James said, beckoning to Hermione.

"Welcome, I'm Maria Potter and this is my husband, Henry Potter." James' mum, Maria, said warmly.

"You look a bit young. When did you graduate?" James' dad asked politely.

"I just graduated from school last year." Hermione answered.

"This is Sean Courtley, another one of the Defense professors." James said, pointing to Sirius1.

"Did you just graduate also?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"Oh, no. I graduated a while ago." Sirius1 paused, then supplied, "I'm 40 years old." he winced slightly.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter raised their eyebrows in surprise.

"You look quite familiar… Funny- you look a lot like Sirius over here." Mr. Potter said, squinting his eyes.

"Oh, do I?" Sirius1 said, with an uncertain smile. He was _very_ good at acting. He chuckled. "That's a coincidence 'coz Harry over here resembles James!" Harry shot a look at Sirius1 and Sirius1 gave him a jolly smile in return.

"Oh, er," James interrupted with a cough, "this is Harry Donovan. Another Defense Professor. He also just graduated and is er, very, very powerful. I'm thinking more powerful than the great Dumbledore, himself." He couldn't help adding. Harry gave James a slight glare.

"And you're not planning to join the dark side with all that power you have?" Mr. Potter asked cautiously.

"Never. I would never join the filth that killed my parents and many others I cared for." Harry said menacingly, his eyes turning silver.

"What happened to your eyes?" Mrs. Potter asked fearfully with a small gasp.

"Oh, er, I had a little duel and my opponent got me. It happens depending on my emotions." Harry explained quietly. "It's quite useful, though. I can see through invisibility cloaks, concealment charms, illusion spells, polyjuice potions, and many other forms of disguises."

"And your hair?" Mrs. Potter asked hesitantly. She didn't suppose it was normal.

"I'm guessing it's the after-effects." Harry answered.

"What kind of powers do you have? Do you think you can show me?" Mr. Potter asked curiously.

"Dad, stop interrogating Harry." James said with a roll of his eyes.

"_Professor Donovan,_ James." Mrs. Potter chided gently.

"That's okay. Anyone can call me Harry when I'm not teaching a class." Harry said kindly. "And I can show you what I can do, Mr. Potter."

"Call me Henry." Mr. Potter said with a brief smile.

"Yes, and please call me Maria."

Harry nodded. "I can turn invisible at will without an invisibility cloak or a disillusion charm." Harry said. He concentrated hard, and then disappeared in a split second. Then he reappeared after a few moments.

"I can turn into any creature I choose." Harry said, "But my main form is a Phoenix." Harry transformed into a Phoenix, leopard, unicorn, centaur, dog, and a baby dragon, using his best judgment that a full grown dragon would be too large to fit into the house.

"I can also turn into any person, but I have to have seen them before." Harry said. He then turned into Remus, Professor Dumbledore, Neville, Severus Snape, and Sirius1 Note that he didn't turn into any female persons. He's a modest guy )

"I can do advanced wandless magic." Harry said. He looked at a vase and it hovered around all of them and was put back down on the small table. Then he looked at Sirius and Sirius started to float up and when he was 6 feet above the ground, he was lowered back down with a small thump of his feet. Harry looked towards a hallway, and a small tornado erupted and twisted around the room, disheveling decorative items, chairs, vases, and various objects. With a snap of his fingers, the tornado disappeared with a pop and everything destroyed or strewn about were put back as they were.

"I'm highly skilled at Occlumency and Ligilimency. I can sense danger within 50 to 100 feet away from me and, if I tried, I can sense a person that comes in a room without looking at them. I can also sense emotions and thoughts. There's a lot more I could probably do, but I just haven't found out about them yet." Harry said.

"You certainly have a lot of power." Maria said, impressed.

"Er… yeah, I guess."

"So young to have all that power. Only 18 years old! That's a lot of responsibility." Maria said, "Well, anyways, I'll have James show you around and we'll have dinner."

"I'll show you guys your rooms and then show you around the rest of the house." James said.

Harry found out that the Potters had 8 bathrooms, 2 office rooms, a huge ballroom, a library, 8 bedrooms, 3 studys, a kitchen, a family room, a dining room, and 2 lounges. They had a basement that had a dueling room and a martial arts room. It also had a fairly large gym room. In the front yard, there was a huge flower garden. In the backyard, there was a deck with a patio. There was a huge Quidditch field and it was muggle-repellent, so muggles couldn't see with 500 feet in the air.

Harry learned quickly from James that Mrs. Potter loved everything about gardening and loved to cook. Mrs. Potter had made a mini hospital-type of room. It was on the ground floor. It was only one room and it was like the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts, but with only 10 beds. There was a big corner where there were cabinets full of potions, medicines, herbs, and ingredients.

Mr. Potter loved pranks almost as much as James and liked to play Quidditch a lot. He didn't have much time to play Quidditch anymore because he was so busy with his Auror work. Every other day, he would go to the gym and martial arts room and practice for 2 hours.

When Harry got a look in the Infirmary room, he was glad it wasn't white. The walls were painted sky blue. Harry's room was red and gold. He could tell the Potter family were devoted Gryffindors. There were a few Quidditch posters and some pictures of James, Henry, and Maria.

"Sorry it's so red-and-gold… All of the rooms are like this." James said.

"That's alright. This is perfect." Harry said, grinning.

"After you finish unpacking, come downstairs to the kitchen. Mum will have dinner ready in fifteen minutes. Here, if you need any help, ask Dolly." James said.

"Er… Dolly?" Harry asked.

"Oh, sorry… Dolly!" James hollered the last part.

There was a loud crack and a house elf appeared in front of James.

"Mast James called sir?" the little house elf squeaked.

"Ah, yes. Dolls, I haven't seen you for a while! Gimme a hug!" James said, grinning, opening his arms out and crouching down.

Dolly sprang forward and enveloped James in a hug. After they parted, James introduced Harry to Dolly.

"Dolls, this is my, ah, _friend_, Harry Donovan. Harry, this is my family's favorite little girl, Dolly." James said with a wide grin.

"Pleasure meeting yous, Mr. Harry Potter sir!" Dolly squeaked happily.

Harry and James' eyes widened.

"Us house elfs has powers, we is knowing things, but does not tell secrets, no." Dolly said, shaking her head so her ears flapped wildly.

Harry relaxed. "Er, well, I don't really need anything right now."

"Okay, Mr._Donovan_, sir. Just call Dolly when sir is needing her." Dolly said.

"You can call me Harry." Harry said to her.

Dolly nodded. "Okay, Mr. Harry Donovan sirs." She bowed, then with a crack she disappeared.

"You two must be very close." Harry said, grinning. He opened his trunk.

"Yeah. She's like family to us. A little sister, almost, to me. She started serving us 5 years ago. The old one, Wolly, was getting a little old, and wanted to be set free, so we freed him." James said.

"Dolly had clothes on." Harry stated, while putting some shirts in a drawer.

"Yeah, she said she'd serve us until she died no matter what, even if we gave her clothes. So we got her some decent clothes to her, none of those rubbish pillowcases. I heard the Mafoys treat their house elves like shit." James said with a shudder.

"Yeah, they do. In the future, in my second year, I freed Malfoy's house elf, Dobby. Lucius Malfoy was furious." Harry said, grinning.

"Nice." James complimented with a nod.

Harry put the rest of his clothes away.

"Well, I've got to go change. I'll meet you down in the kitchen later." James said as he walked out the door, closing it.

Harry organized the rest of his belongings and went to the built in bathroom by his desk. There, he washed his face. Harry put on a clean white tee shirt and dark blue jeans. He put on some socks and a pair of Timbs (Timberlands). He tried to flatten his hair, but was, as usual, unsuccessful. Harry got his wand and placed it in his front pocket (he still remembered Moody's warning about losing his buttocks).

When Harry walked to the top of the stairs, instead of walking down the 40 or 50 steps, he sat on the top of the glistening mahogany wood banister and slid down. He felt so good and free. He closed his eyes and pictured himself flying. Suddenly he landed on the hard ground and he felt a sharp pain on his rear end. He opened his eyes to see himself on the round. As he got up, he cursed to himself. Then he heard wild laughter from upstairs. He looked up to see Sirius, Sirius1, and James laughing.

"Don't worry; I've done that plenty of times." James reassured Harry once the laughter died down. He slid down and landed smoothly, and Sirius did the same. Sirius1 slid down, but landed somewhat shakily. He hadn't done that in nearly 20 years.

They all walked to the kitchen together to see Hermione helping Mrs. Potter and Dolly set up for dinner. Once everything was set up, Dolly went to fetch Mr. Potter from his office. For dinner, there was a huge platter of chicken legs, spaghetti, biscuits, mashed potatoes, and green beans. Sirius and James wolfed everything down. Harry and Sirius ate normally, and Hermione ate politely. Once dinner was over, everyone had chocolate cake for dessert.

"Mum, dad, Remus is going to come tomorrow evening." James announced while eating his slice of cake.

"Okay, honey. That's not a problem. Remus is always welcome here, especially to calm you two down." Maria said with a smile.

"Lily Evans and Ginny Wheeler are going to come in a few days, but they're not spending the nights here- unless they want to." James added.

"Lily Evans… Isn't she that girl you like… the one that absolutely loathes you?" Mr. Potter asked.

James looked put out. "Yeah, dad, that's her."

"If she hates you, then why's she coming? And who's Ginny Wheeler? I've never heard you mention her before." Mrs. Potter said.

"Ginny is Harry's girlfriend. She's a new student in Gryffindor. She's a brilliant witch and really nice. She's practically Lily's best friend now. Funny, they look a lot alike, too. Same red hair…" James said thoughtfully.

Maria smiled at Harry, and then said, "You haven't told us why she's coming, though."

"Harry's going to be teaching us wandless magic and I didn't think Lily would pass that chance." James explained.

"Ah, you just _have_ to see her, don't you?" Henry said, grinning at his son.

James nodded helplessly.

"Oh, James, we're going to be hosting a Christmas party this year on Christmas Eve. You, your friends, and your professors are welcome to join, but you'll need to get some formal gowns and suits or dress robes to wear." Maria said.

James groaned. "Not another one!"

"Tell Remus to come tomorrow morning instead, if he can, so you can all go to Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley to shop. You can buy Christmas gifts, too. Where's little Peter? Is he going to come?" Maria asked.

"No, not this time. He's going on a trip with his family." James said.

"You should all get some sleep. You don't need to help me with the food. Dolly and I can do it." Maria said to all of them. She turned to Henry. "Molly's going to come in a few days. She's going to bring that cutie, Bill, and little Charlie along."

Harry and Hermione's eyes widened with shock.

"Erm… how old are Bill and Charlie?" Hermione asked, her voice a pitch higher than usual.

"Bill's four years old and Charlie's two. They're the cutest little things!" Maria said with an adoring smile.

"I'm so hurt! What about me and Jamesie-Poo! Maria, we're supposed to be the 'cutest little things'!" Sirius sniffled, pretending to cry.

"Oh, Sirius, get over yourself. You two are 17 year old men!" Maria said.

"Yeah, Padfoot. We're not longer cute and adorable, but we're hot, sexy, and handsome!" James exclaimed.

"Oh, too true!" Sirius cried.

Harry, Hermione, and Sirius1 snorted.

Sirius and James looked highly insulted. "Excuse me?" Sirius asked.

"You two have big heads, did you know that?" Hermione told them.

"'Bout time someone told them that." Henry said with a grin.

"You could do with some deflating a bit." Harry said, grinning.

"Yes, well- _hmph!_" Sirius said, sticking his nose up in the air.

There was silence.

"Last one up is a rotten Squib!" James shouted.

They all knew it was an old kid-like thing to do, but they all took it to the heart. All of them started sprinting out of the kitchen and climbing rapidly up the stairs. When they were halfway there, many pops echoed the room. Harry, Hermione, Sirius1, and James apparated to the top of the stairs. Sirius apparated after them.

"Stupid me! Stupid, stupid, stupid, me!" Sirius grumbled. The rest laughed at him.

"You _do_ know that this is just a game, right?" Hermione asked in amusement.

"Yeah, but-still!" Sirius said childishly.

"Come on, let's talk to Moony." Sirius1 said quickly.

They went to one of the studies. James took some floo powder and threw it into the fire. He shouted, "Remus Lupin!" into the blazing green flames.

After a second or two, Remus' head popped into the flames.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Remus said, stifling a yawn.

"You weren't asleep, were you?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"No, just a bit of light reading." Remus reassured her.

"We were wondering if you could come tomorrow morning instead so we can go Christmas shopping. And my mum said we were going to host the Christmas party and you're also invited, so we'll be going to go shopping for fancy clothes and rubbish. We're probably going to go to Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley." James explained.

"Let me ask my mum. I'll be right back." Remus said.

They waited patiently for Remus to come back.

"My mum said it's alright. What time?" Remus asked when he got back.

"You can have breakfast here, so come around 7 or something." James said.

"Aright, then." Remus said.

"Dolly will probably squeal with delight when you come." Sirius said, grinning mischievously.

Remus let out a groan and rolled his eyes.

"What?" Harry and Hermione asked, very confused.

"Dolly had a wittle bitty crush on Moony over here." James said, smiling broadly.

"Oh yeah! I'd forgotten about that!" Sirius1 said, letting out a bark-like laugh.

Harry laughed lightly. Hermione giggled and said, "That's so cute!"

Remus gave her a playful glare.

"Well, see you tomorrow, Moony, bright and early." James said.

"Okay, bye guys." Remus said. With a pop, his face disappeared from the fire.

"We should get to sleep if we're going to wake up early tomorrow." Hermione said. They all agreed.

Harry put on black cotton pants and took his shirt off. He got to bed and just when sleep came to him, he heard whispers.

"Merlin, Sirius1, stop being so damn loud!"

"Eh, shut up."

Harry turned on the lamp and saw Sirius1 with a pair of pants and no shirt on and James with red and gold pajamas on.

"Anything you two need, so I can get back to sleep?" Harry asked dryly as he sat up.

"Er, yeah. Come and follow us." Sirius said in a loud whisper.

Harry sighed and reluctantly got out of his comfortable bed. He put on a wife beater and silently followed them out his door. They tiptoed to James' room. James opened a big window and slipped through. Sirius1 did the same and Harry crawled through after him. He saw that James and Sirius1 were on his right, up on the roof. He sat in between them and looked at the sky. It was beautiful. Innumerable stars glistened in the sky and the quarter moon was shining up above them.

"Time to have a father-son-godfather talk, Harry." James announced quietly.

Harry groaned inwardly, but something inside his stomach was swelling with emotion.

"Are you happy here?" James asked.

"The happiest I've ever been." Harry answered quietly.

"Shame you can't kill Voldemort now…" Sirius1 stated.

"How does he know that I'm a Potter? He probably knows that you and Lily are my parents." Harry said.

"Well, he's really powerful." James said, cringing at the obviousness of it all.

"What if he tries to get rid of you and mum? I won't be able to stay strong anymore. Every time I see Lestrange, I see Sirius' death. I've encountered Voldemort many more times that I've ever wanted and put others in danger. No matter where I go, I'm constantly putting people in danger. I'm supposed to be on a _vacation_ for Merlin's sake." Harry said miserably.

"How are you feeling right now?" Sirius1 asked suddenly.

That question was quite unexpected and surprised both Harry and James.

"Like shit." Harry mumbled truthfully. "I'm dreading the Christmas Ball when we go back."

"But people will be helping. Lily and I are Heads so we'll help too-"James said.

"No, you won't." Harry said sharply. "That'll endanger your lives even more."

"But we want to-"

There was an earsplitting scream from inside the house. Harry had heard that same scream only once I his life.

Harry felt ultimate fear rising from the pit of his stomach. "_Hermione_."

- - -

**_Okay, so how do you like it? There are 3,896 words in this chapter! This chapter's 9 whole pages! Hope it satisfies you all._**

_**Rasberry Jo: Thanks, I'm soo glad you like it! Keep reading! ;)**_

_**Pandas rule the world: Hmm… Ron? You'll see! But it might come up in quite a while**_

_**Missy mee: Thanks! I always thought this didn't flow too well, though. But thanks for liking it!**_


	14. Death Eaters and Explanations

0-0-0

PREVIOUS;- -

_There was an earsplitting scream from inside the house. Harry had heard that same scream only once I his life._

_Harry felt ultimate fear rising from the pit of his stomach. "_Hermione."

Harry scrambled through the window and James and Sirius1 immediately followed. Harry sprinted out of James' room and into Hermione's room. There, he saw three hooded figures, towering at the end of Hermione's bed with their wands pointed at Hermione. A red beam of light struck her.

Harry had forgotten his wand at his bedside table and quickly summoned it. He put a protection spell on Hermione. She was shaking madly, but the curse was lifted from her. Harry sensed Maria, Henry, Sirius, Sirius1, and James approaching slowly.

Harry immediately put an anti-dissapparating charm in the room. Harry sensed everyone behind him raising their wands.

"Let me." Harry said quietly.

The hooded figures were obviously Death Eaters. They started to shoot curses at Harry and everyone else behind him, but he had already put a very strong shield charm on all of them.

"So _Potter_, you've come here well-powered, I see." Spat the Death Eater in the middle.

"Apparently so." Harry said coolly.

"So, come and kill us," said the one on the right with just a trace of fear in his voice.

"Oh, I don't kill unless I see it necessary." Harry said lightly.

"Noble, are you?" sneered the one on the left.

"No, just a bit nicer than I really should be." Harry said, shrugging.

"The Dark Lord will kill your parents, mark my words. He will conquer!" the middle one hissed.

Harry snorted, and said coldly, "Your dear master, Voldemort, he's nothing but a cowardly, good for nothing, power hungry, filth of a person."

"How dare you insult the Dark Lord? How dare you speak his name with your filthy mouth?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "If you mess up a plan of his, he doesn't give a damn about you. He'll let you rot in Azkaban once you're in there, or torture you when you get back. He might even kill you. Anyway, your master doesn't frighten me. I've encountered him too many times to be afraid of him. Well, I must excuse myself; I'm off to get the minister. He'll offer you three nice, cozy cells in Azkaban where the Dementors will keep you company." Harry said this all very smoothly.

He strolled over to the fireplace, tossed some floo powder in, and said, "Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic."** (Okay, um, I just remembered that Fudge wasn't elected Minister yet, he was some undersecretary of something… but just pretend he's the minister)**

Within ten seconds, a very sleepy looking face of the minister's appeared. He quickly grew alert when he saw Harry.

"Minister, we've got three Death Eaters here. We need you at the Potter's place." Harry said abruptly.

"And who might you be?" Fudge asked a bit rudely.

"It doesn't matter who I am at the moment, does it? Just get some Aurors here in 5 minutes, Fudge." Harry snapped.

"This is the Minister you're talking to!" Fudge exclaimed indignantly.

"Well, right now I honestly don't give a damn who I'm talking to. Just get some Aurors here." Harry growled. His eyes flashed silver in anger and annoyance. Harry took his head out of the fire without waiting for an answer.

"Now, let's see who we've caught." Harry said, slowly walking up to the Death Eaters. He knew he was being cocky, but at the moment, he didn't care. He unmasked the one on the left. It was Crabbe **(meaning, Crabbe in Harry's times' grandfather)**.

"Not a surprise there." Harry muttered loudly.

Harry unmasked the one on the right. Goyle.

"I can guess who's in the middle. Hmm, let's see, could it be Malfoy?" Harry's voice dripped with sarcasm.

He unmasked the one in the middle. It was Malfoy **(Lucius' dad)**. Harry heard gasps from behind him. He turned around questioningly.

"Luciamus! You're a Death Eater?" **(Sorry, I couldn't think of a better name)** Maria gasped in shock.

"Why, yes, dear Maria, it so happens that I am." Malfoy sneered.

The shield was still protecting the others, but Harry walked away from them, so he was no longer protected by it. Suddenly, in unison, the three Death Eaters used the Cruciatus Curse on Harry. "_Crucio!_" they bellowed.

Harry felt pain this time, because there were three curses shot at him all at once. He fell to his knees, and bit his tongue. He refused to scream out loud. Harry felt warm, thick blood coming from his tongue as he bit hard on it. Harry couldn't see or hear straight. Everything was fuzzy and blurred. He vaguely heard a faint color of yellow shot at the Death Eaters' direction. The pain lessened and soon stopped. Harry slowly stood up, staggering slightly. He was shaking all over, and his hand clenched onto his wand so tightly that his knuckles were completely white. He turned and saw Sirius, James, and Sirius1 with their wands out, then slowly turned back to the Death Eaters, who all had a violent, bloody gash across their chests.

Harry narrowed his eyes in anger as the three Death Eaters smirked triumphantly, slightly wincing at their injuries.

"So," Harry said quietly, "you decided to outnumber me with that, then? I could deal with that." He closed his eyes and re-opened them when he heard gasps and yells.

Flames surrounded the three Death Eaters, licking at their feet. No matter how hard they tried, they couldn't get rid of the fire spreading quickly around them.

They all looked at Harry in confusion, fear, and anger. "What the hell?" Crabbe muttered wildly.

"Precisely." Harry said simply.

In a split second, the ground beneath the three Death Eaters disappeared and they went falling into a pit of fire and blackness. The hole closed back up and the fire disappeared into smoke. The Death Eaters were gone.

"H-Harry… w-what'd you do?"

Harry spun around and saw very frightened looks on everyone's faces. Suddenly, he was feeling exhausted and collapsed on the end of Hermione's bed, rubbing his temples.

"What did you do, Harry?" Sirius1 repeated in a firm, yet gentle voice.

"I think I've just sent them to hell- there was a collective gasp from many, "-but don't worry, they'll be back by tomorrow afternoon."

Harry turned to Hermione. She wasn't shaking quite as much as before. "Hermione, are you okay?"

"Mmhm." She whispered.

"Hermione?" Harry said softly. He walked over and sat down beside her. "Hermy?"

"Hermione's head snapped sideways, looking straight at Harry. "Don't you _ever_ call me that again, Harry James Potter!" she hissed angrily. She suddenly clapped her hands over her mouth and her eyes widened.

"Uh oh." Harry whispered. His eyes slowly moved up to Maria and Henry Potter. They both looked shocked and slightly confused.

Just then, Aurors came out of the fireplace.

"Where are they?" one buff looking guy demanded. All of them had their wands out.

"Poof." Sirius said simply.

"What the hell do you mean '_poof_', kid?" another growled.

"Yeah, I thought someone put an anti-dissapparation spell on this place."

"Hey, I'm no kid, I'm a man!" Sirius cried indignantly.

"Yeah!" agreed Sirius1. Sirius grinned at his older self.

"Er, they're just gone… we don't know how…" James said slowly and carefully.

The Aurors demanded for more information.

"Look, we don't know anything else, other than they just disappeared. They're Death Eaters, doesn't that tell you anything?" Sirius1 said tiredly.

The Aurors grudgingly agreed that nothing more could be done, and one by one, they stepped into the fireplace and left. The last few stuck around while one spoke to Henry.

"Henry, we're going to need you at the office sometime today. Terribly sorry, I know it's your vacation and all, but-"

Henry glanced at James apologetically. "It's understandable. I'll be there sometime after noon."

The Auror nodded weakly, and they left.

Harry undid the Anti Dissaparation charm with a simple wave of his hand.

"We should talk, I suppose." Maria said gently to everyone.

Harry and the others nodded miserably. This wasn't turning out the way he had expected. Too many people were starting to know about their time traveling. He started to wonder whether or not to Obliviate them right on the spot.

They walked downstairs to the family room where there was a circular couch with a walking space on each side. On the inside of the couch was a circular translucent table. In front of the couch was a warm fire. Harry and Sirius had to help Hermione down the long set of stairs. Once everyone was seated, Harry conjured everyone cups of tea. James' parents sat nervously from across them.

"Er, I'll be right back." Harry said hesitantly. With a pop he was gone. Ten seconds later, he came back with Albus Dumbledore. Harry seated himself in his seat and Dumbledore took a seat next to Mr. and Mrs. Potter.

"So, Harry, I am assuming this is extraordinarily important or I don't think you would've woken me up from my peaceful slumber at 4:37 in the morning." Dumbledore said a bit too cheerfully.

"Something has happened, Professor." Harry said.

"May that be the reason for such grim faces?" Dumbledore asked in concern.

Harry nodded dourly. "Death Eaters attacked Hermione a little while ago." He paused, then Dumbledore nodded for Harry to continue. "I put a Protection Charm on Hermione and a Shield Charm on everyone else. I put the Anti Dissapparation charm on the room. Then I contacted Fudge. I checked out who the Death Eaters were. They shot the Cruciatus at me, and I, er, sort of blew it. They disappeared." Harry said, keeping his eyes firmly on his hands.

"And do you have any idea where you sent the Death Eaters?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry let out a breath. "I'm not going to lie to you. I might've, er, sent them to hell." He said, and quickly added, "not too long, though. They'll be back by the afternoon."

Dumbledore let out a small sigh. "We shall hope so… by the way, that is, if you don't mind me asking, who were the Death Eaters?"

"Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy. What's so surprising about Malfoy being a Death Eater, anyways?" Harry asked Maria.

"Well, his wife, Clarisse, is a good friend of mine, and I'd never think Luciamus was a Death Eater." Maria said shakily.

Henry cleared his throat. "I think we have another issue to discuss." He paused, then went on, looking at Harry. "Why did they call you 'Potter'? And I may be a fool to ask this, as you have much power, but why weren't you a least bit afraid of those Death Eaters? I'm not too sure about Crabbe and Goyle, but I know Luciamus is a very powerful wizard."

Harry glanced at Dumbledore. He decided to answer the easier question first. "I've delt with _a lot_ of Death Eaters in my past. I have confidence. If you were scared, you would panic, and that's not a very good thing in the situation. But, of course, I can't be too confident and get cocky like I did back there. It could get you in a shitload of trouble. But, I mean, not being scared, it's not like I'm trying to _**play the hero**." _Harry said. He emphasized the last bit, playfully glaring at Hermione. She blushed ferociously and looked down, biting her lower lip in embarrassment. **(If you've read OoTP, then you'll have understood that)**

"This is so bloody complicated." Sirius1 muttered. Harry couldn't help but agree.

'_Harry, what do you think… any memories?'_ a voice asked in his head. It was Dumbledore's.

Harry looked at the Headmaster and in return he gave Harry the tiniest of nods.

'_Er… no, why- hang on… Oh- yes! Are you sure, though, if we should?'_ Harry thought.

'_I can't think of any other solution at the moment, and I don't think we have much time to think of one… but in the end, it's all up to you.'_ Dumbledore said silently.

Harry thought for a moment and looked around. Henry and Maria were looking a bit nervous. Sirius1 looked like he was thinking hard and James was smirking at Sirius. Harry looked at Sirius, and saw his eyes staring at Hermione. Harry's eyes widened. Hermione was fast asleep with her head leaning on Sirius' shoulder, and Sirius was playing with Hermione's hair with one hand, and the other arm was on the head of the couch, barely touching Hermione's shoulders. Harry nudged Sirius1 lightly and glanced at Sirius. Sirius1' eyes grew wide, then he sent a look of disgust at his past self. Harry turned his attention back to Dumbledore.

'_Er… it wouldn't be too good if too many people knew about me… so I guess we should obliviate them.'_ Harry thought to Dumbledore guiltily.

Dumbledore nodded. _'I'll do Henry, and you do Maria. But remember; just make sure you only erase the 'Potter' part and nothing else.'_

Harry tilted his head into a nod. Using wandless magic, Harry obliviated Maria's memory. There was a faint light that shot towards Maria. A second later, Harry saw a second faint light that shot at Henry.

"So, now what shall we do? It's nearly 6 o'clock, so-"Henry started brightly.

The fire had turned to blazing emerald green and out came Remus, looking tired, but energetic and cheerful.

Sirius1, Harry, James, and Sirius groaned loudly. They didn't get any sleep at all and they now had to go to Hogsmeade.

"Er…. Did I miss something here?" Remus asked quizzically, looking around at everyone.

"Well, it seems that everything's straightened out, so I'll be leaving now." The Headmaster said, getting up.

Everyone said their goodbyes to him and he left with a pop.

James suddenly got up, grinning at Remus.

"HA! Moony, I told you Padfoot fancied Hermione! You owe me 5 galleons!" James said loudly, point a finger at Remus.

"Shh!" Sirius said, glancing at Hermione.

Remus grumbled as he took out 5 galleons from his money bag.

"So, what _did_ I miss? You all look dead beat!" Remus said, flopping down on a seat next to James.

"I'm going to go make some breakfast for all of you. I'll leave it out with a warming charm so you can eat it later. I'm getting some sleep after that, so try not too make too much noise before you leave." Maria said, "Oh, welcome, Remus, dear." Remus gave her a cheery smile.

"I'm getting some sleep, too. Remus, you'll be staying over? In your usual room?" Henry asked. Remus nodded with a grin.

After James' parents left, Remus turned to the rest. "Not to be rude, or anything, but what the bloody hell happened?" he demanded for the 3rd time.

James explained the whole thing, with bits of help from both Sirius'.

"You guys should get some sleep. I'm going to go put my stuff away and start on the homework. I'll wake you guys up at 9 or so." Remus said.

"Your stuff?" Sirius questioned.

Remus took out a tiny trunk out of his pocket. "I shrunk it."

"Let's go upstairs." Sirius1 said, getting up.

Sirius picked Hermione up gently.

Sirius1 rolled his eyes at his past self. Harry, Remus, and James raised an eyebrow at Sirius but he chose to ignore them and continued out the door. Everyone followed him in exasperation.

Harry said his 'goodnights' to everyone and walked into his room, completely exhausted. Without taking his glasses off and putting his wand away, he collapsed onto his bed into a peaceful slumber.

**Right, so, there's chapter 14. I know, it was incredibly boring and completely horrible, but I'm having writer's block… or something. Forgive me! I dunno if the next one's gonna be good. I have a feeling it's going to be horrible. But whatever. Bear with me! It'll get better later. I hope. Lol. Oh yeah, I think I'm going to delete my other stories so I can focus on this one right now. I might write them again later. But I think they're crappp. Well, reviews are appreciated and welcome!**


	15. Drunken Duo and Surprise!

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Harry stirred, and saw two orbs of grey right in front of his eyes. "What the hell." He muttered groggily. The two grey orbs obscuring his vision quickly moved away.

"Finally you're awake!" Sirius exclaimed, "We thought you kicked the bucket!"

Harry cringed. "In my sleep? I'd never die in my sleep. That's just a disgrace." He stretched his arms and sat up. Sirius1, Sirius, and James were standing around his bed and Hermione was sitting at the end of it.

"What time is it?" Harry asked, stifling a yawn.

"9:43. Remus here forgot to wake us up at nine." James said.

"I was reading…" Remus muttered defensively.

"Alright, I'll be down in a moment, you guys go ahead." Harry said, swinging his feet over the bed.

They nodded and filed out of his room, closing the door with a creak.

Harry put on a shirt, cleansed his face, and brushed his teeth. He padded down the hallway with his bare feet and stopped at the top of the stairs. He slid down the banister, but this time, with a smooth landing. Harry walked to the kitchen where everyone was eating Maria's breakfast.

Sirius, Sirius1, and James were shoveling food into their mouths, only stopping to take a breath. Hermione scrutinized them eating their breakfast with a clearly disgusted look on her face.

"What? We're growing boys!" they defended themselves.

Hermione rolled her eyes and picked out a muffin.

"What's the hurry?" Harry asked as he sat down and piled some food onto his plate.

"We've got to leave in 15 minutes if we want to get to Hogsmeade by ten, and we've all got our pajamas on." Hermione explained.

In ten minutes, breakfast was eaten and they all scrambled up the stairs, hurrying to get dressed and ready.

When Harry got to his room, he brushed his teeth once again. He rummaged around his drawers and decided to wear muggle clothes. He put on dark jeans, a white muscle tee, and over that he wore a dark blue and light blue striped button up shirt. He put on a navy blue hoodie and shoved on a pair of black trainers **(yeah, I'm like that- lots of detail on clothes and fashion lol)**. With a feeble attempt to smooth out his hair, we walked out of his room.

"I'm ready!" he called out to nobody in particular. He slid down the banister and saw everyone else waiting by the front door.

"Took you long enough." Sirius muttered good naturedly.

Sirius1 and Hermione chose to wear robes and cloaks, but the three Marauders wore muggle clothes.

"How're we going to get there?" Harry asked.

"Dad set up a portkey." James answered, nodding his head to the quill in his hand.

Harry and the others touched the quill and immediately felt the familiar tug at his naval. He landed on his feet, but stumbled a little.

"Let's all go our separate ways and meet at The 3 Broomsticks at… two. That gives us 3 ½ hours." Sirius1 said.

They agreed and scattered. Harry went to a Quidditch store to buy James' present. Then he went to Honeydukes' to buy a bunch of candy. He shopped for a while, until he saw on his watch that it was 1:51. Harry made his way to The 3 Broomsticks. He spotted Hermione and Remus at a large table, talking.

"Hey, guys." Harry greeted them, placing his shopping bags beside him on the ground. He took a seat next to Hermione.

"Hi, Harry. Are you all finished with your shopping?" Hermione asked.

"I think so." Harry answered.

"You're teaching wandless magic tomorrow." Remus stated, "Do you have anything planned?"

"Er, no. Haven't even really thought about it." Harry said, grinning sheepishly.

"That's so scary- when you do that, it looks _exactly_ like Prongs." Remus said with a grin.

"Hello, people- miss me?" Sirius boomed, walking over to them. He had bags and bags of bought items.

"Hey, Padfoot." Remus greeted him with a roll of his eyes. Sirius sat down next to Remus.

"You know what?" a voice said from behind. Harry jumped at the sudden voice.

Sirius1 took a seat next to Harry.

"What, old me?" Sirius asked with a goofy grin.

"It feels so good to roam around without feeling like a convicted murderer!" Sirius1 announced with his famous bark-like laugh.

"Well, get used to it. In the future, you'll be doing that a lot more often." Hermione said with a smile.

"I thought Moony killed him before he got to spit out the truth?" Sirius1 said with a slight frown. Remus cringed at the thought of _killing_ a fellow Marauder.

"No, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Perkins got a glimpse of him, so you're free now, even if you _are_ dead, and all." Harry teased.

"**I'M FREEEEE!**" Sirius1 bellowed happily.

Everyone at The 3 Broomsticks stared at Sirius1.

"Sorry, er, our friend has _serious_ problems. It can't be helped. Excuse him, thank you." James said loudly and apologetically as he walked over to their table. He took a seat next to both Sirius'. The 3 Broomsticks gradually started chattering again, with the sound of loud and cheery voices and glasses clinking, glancing at Sirius1 once in a while.

"Hey, mates. And fair lady." James added, nodding to Hermione.

Madame Rosmerta came over. She was quite a sight. This was Madame Rosmerta 20 years back, and she was quite a pretty picture.

"Hello, boys. You have company, too, I see. I haven't seen you three before." Madame Rosmerta said to Harry, Sirius1, and Hermione. Her gaze lingered on Sirius1 and he winked at her, and she blushed prettily.

"We're the Defense Against the Dark Arts professors over at Hogwarts." Hermione answered. She introduced herself. "I'm Hermione Granger."

"Harry Pot-er, I mean, Donovan." Harry said hastily.

"Sean Courtley. It's such a pleasure to meet a beautiful young lady." Srius1 said charmingly, kissing her hand lightly.

Madame Rosmerta smiled and blushed. "What would you all like?"

Everyone but Sirius1 and Harry ordered Butterbeer.

"Odgen's Strongest Firewhiskey, please." Sirius1 said with a wide grin.

"One for me too." Harry said.

"Harry! Sir-Sean!" You won't be able do walk at all after you're finished!" Hermione hissed.

Harry shrugged. Madame Rosmerta came back with their drinks. The first time Harry drank was when he was in his 6th year. He had gotten so depressed because of Sirius' death that he drank. He got all sick and drunk. Ron found Harry in the kitchens, intoxicated with alchohol, muttering to himself. "I'm so sorry, Sirius, it's all my fault. I shouldn't- I shouldn't have done it… I'm sorry… I'll make it up to you, I swear. See…?" Harry had gotten up and grabbed a knife from the knife rack and almost stabbed himself in the heart, but Ron stunned him before he did. Ron and Hermione had to get Dumbledore to help them er, _fix_ Harry.

Harry shivered slightly at that memory. He vowed never to drink again, but this was a huge occasion. Plus, Sirius1 was alive now. Harry slowly sipped his whiskey. It was _strong_. He gagged at the bitter taste. He took a gulp and felt it going down his throat. The taste was anything but good, but he liked the fiery, stingy feeling of it. After a few more gulps, he felt light headed and slightly woozy. He felt _good_.

"Can I pleeasseee try a wittle bit?" Sirius asked in his oh-so sweet voice.

Sirius1 smiled back sweetly and said, "No!" and stuck out his tongue.

"Don't even try." Harry said when Sirius turned to him. All of them laughed at Sirius pouting.

They stayed at The 3 Broomsticks until 5. By then, Sirius1 was on his 6th mug of Whiskey and Harry was on his 5th. They had a few more drinks, and on their 8th, they were as drunk as a skunk.

'Er, I think we should go now." Hermione said uncomfortably, while Harry was heavily leaning on her.

"They can't apparate or they'll splinch themselves." Remus said worriedly.

"Hey, I've never seen anyone splinch themselves before!" Sirius said.

"Where's my Rayyeee?" Sirius1 slurred.

"Who's Raye?" Harry asked, half asleep.

The sane ones shrugged to each other.

"Remus and I'll carry Harry, and Hermione and Sirius, carry Sirius1, okay?" James suggested.

They nodded. They paid for their drinks and said goodbye to Madame Rosmerta. They heaved Harry and Sirius1 out of their chairs and led them out the door.

"How're we going to get home?" Remus asked.

"Er…" Sirius said, thinking hard.

"We could go to Hogwarts instead." Hermione suggested.

"Sure, I'll talk to my parents there. I'm sure Professor Dumbledore won't mind. He's too nice." James said.

Remus and Sirius nodded in agreement.

"Din… din…? Dinnertime!" Harry cried.

"Yes, it-"James gasped. He got a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Prongs…?" Sirius and Remus said slowly, knowing that look.

"Perfectly fine, let's go." James said hurriedly.

It took them twenty minutes to get to the Hogwarts steps.

"Hoggy Wart, right?" Sirius1 slurred.

"Yes, Sirius." Hermione said impatiently.

"Raye here yet? Raye here?" Sirius1 asked, squinting for no apparent reason.

"Who's Raye?" James asked the younger Sirius.

"I don't know." Sirius answered with a bewildered look on his face.

It took them a while to get up the steps to the doors because Harry and Sirius1 were getting heavier and heavier each minute. Hermione quickly opened the doors and they all went inside.

"We're back!" Harry exclaimed wondrously.

"Come on, let's go eat!" Sirius said.

When they reached the doors to the Great Hall, James stopped them.

"What?" Hermione inquired.

"Harry, Sirius1?" James said loudly.

"Yeh?" they said.

"If you get up on the Gryffindor table and sing Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star, with all the hand gestures, everyone will love you. Will you do it?" James asked sweetly.

"Jolly will!" they exclaimed happily.

James grinned. All of them walked in the Great Hall and saw about ten or twelve people seated for each house.

They walked to the Gryffindor table, and Sirius1 and Harry jumped onto it. The whole Great Hall stopped chatting and turned to stare at the two. They both cleared their voices and started to sing:

"_Twinkle, twinkle, litter star!_

_How I wonder what you are._

_Up above the world so high_

_Like a diamond in the sky!_

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_

_How I wonder what you arrreeeee!"_

Harry and Sirius1 ended with their arms spread out in the air. During the middle of their performance, the Great Hall's door opened and closed quietly, but nobody noticed.

For a second, their was complete silence, and Harry and Sirius1 looked like they were on the verge of crying because nobody loved them, but then the room erupted in thunderous applause, whistles, and laughter. Harry and Sirius1 continuously bowed to the crowd. They actually sang fairly well for two drunk people. They jumped back to the ground and staggered a bit before getting the feel of the sturdy ground. Hermione didn't know whether to laugh or disapprove.

"Um, excuse me?" a female's voice called out from the front of the Great Hall by the doors.

It was a girl. She had wavy, dark brown hair, tan skin, beautiful violet eyes, and an hourglass body over her stunning silver and black robes.

There was now silence, except just one person.

Sirius1' eyes widened and he paled considerably.

The whole hall heard him. "_Raye!"_

The girl looked at him in suspicion and surprise.

Sirius1 fainted.

**Yeah, it's another sort-of cliffy. But don't be mad! Hopefully I'll get the next chapter done soon. This one's a little short. Nevermind, I've decided not to delete my other stories. I'm just abandoning them until I get this one finished. Which will be in a while. Reviewwww!**


	16. Raye's Introductions

**PREViOUS CHAPTER:**

_It was a girl. She had wavy, dark brown hair, tan skin, beautiful violet eyes, and an hourglass body over her stunning silver and black robes._

_There was now silence, except just one person._

_Sirius1' eyes widened and he paled considerably._

_The whole hall heard him. "Raye!"_

_The girl looked at him in suspicion and surprise._

_Sirius1 fainted._

Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat. "You seven- go up to my office and wait there."

Harry was fully sober now and help James and Sirius get Sirius1 in a proper position. He was still unconscious.

"We can levitate him." Harry said quietly.

Remus pulled out his wand and said, "_Locomotor Mortis._"

All of them walked in silence. They glanced at Raye once in a while, biting their tongues so they wouldn't ask questions. Once they got to the stone gargoyles, Harry started naming sweets.

"Ice Mice, Fizzing Whizbees, Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans- oh wait, he doesn't like those very much, er, Chocolate Frogs, Blood Pops, Cockroach Clusters, Acid Pops, Jelly Slugs, Licorice Wand, Sherbert Balls, Droobles Best Blowing Gum, Toothflossing Stringmints, Pepper Imps, Sugar Quills-"

"Lemon Drop." Hermione stated clearly, cutting Harry off.

The stone gargoyles moved aside.

"Lucky guess." Harry muttered as they stepped onto the moving staircase. It rose up and stopped at the oak doors. Hermione pushed it open and they went inside. She summoned seven chairs. They didn't have to wait long for Dumbledore to arrive.

"Hello, all." Dumbledore greeted them as he sat down. He looked expectantly at the new girl.

"I'm Rayenna Elddir. I'm 17 years old and I've been home schooled all of my life. I've learned a lot from my mentor. The reason I've come here is to attend Hogwarts. I'd like to see how I do learning with other people. It's new to me, but I think I'll do well. I have the skills of a graduated student, but I haven't learned everything yet." Raye said clearly.

"I see," Dumbledore said, "So you're aiming to be a student, not a professor?"

Raye nodded. "Yes."

"I'll have you choose which classes you'll be taking, except for the core classes- Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, History of Magic, Herbology, and Charms. Use your best judgment to whether or not you will take the NEWT level courses for those. Then you have two elective courses." The Headmaster explained.

Raye nodded in understanding.

"What the-? Holy shit- Raye?" Sirius1 had awoken. He sat up from the ground, staring wide eyed at Raye.

"How do you know my name?" Raye asked suspiciously.

"It really _is _you!" Sirius1 gushed happily.

"So this is Raye that you were talking about." Sirius said.

"How the hell do you know me, Mister?" Raye demanded.

"I know your name is Rayenna Colette R-" Sirius1 started.

"Wrong. It's Raye. Raye Elddir." interrupted Raye.

Sirius1 raised his eyebrows but said nothing else. Raye's eyes flashed turquoise.

"How'd you do that?" Harry asked immediately.

"It's a gift." Raye said uneasily. She looked strangely at him.

"Mine can change, too, but only to silver." He demonstrated. His eyes turned misty silver.

"Where did you get that?" Raye asked, paling considerably.

Harry's face darkened. "From an opponent in a… duel."

Then Raye's eyes flashed pale, faint, icy blue, almost white.

"Your eyes can change to more than one color!" Harry stated in surprise.

"Yeah…" Raye said quietly.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "You may get sorted here." He summoned the Sorting Hat and placed it on Raye's head.

As the hat talked to Raye silently, she paled. She murmured something back angrily, and shook her head slightly.

At last, the Sorting Hat boomed, "GRYFFINDOR!" Raye let out a breath of relief and relaxed.

"Welcome to Gryffindor." Remus said warmly. "I'm Remus Lupin."

"James Potter. Head Boy, a member of the Marauders, popular, handsome, and adorable." James said, bowing dramatically.

"Pleasure to meet such a lovely lady like you, I'm Sirius Black." Sirius said, kissing her hand.

"Pleasure's mine." Raye said dryly, pulling her hand away.

"I'm Hermione Granger, one of the Defense Against the Dark Arts professors." Hermione said with a smile.

"Sean Courtley, at your service!" Sirius1 said, giving Raye a charming smile.

She looked at him. "Are you sure you're not related to him?" Raye asked curiously, pointing at Sirius.

Sirius1 grinned. "Pretty sure."

"Harry Donovan, nice to meet you. Nice to meet you, Raye." Harry said with a slight grin.

Raye frowned. "It's complicated. You look like him, too." She said, pointing to James.

"Yeah, we get that a lot. But we're not related, or anything." Harry said, smiling. Raye shrugged.

"Your belongings will be up in the 7th year girls' dormitory. I'm afraid all of the girls there are on a vacation. It's the holidays, but you should use this time to make sure you've learned everything the 7th years learned. Will that be alright, Miss. Elddir?" Dumbledore asked.

"That's fine." Raye said.

"Would you like to contact your parents, James?" Professor Dumbledore asked, turning to James.

"Yes, please. Do you think we can stay here overnight?" James asked.

"It's your choice." Dumbledore said with a smile.

They all agreed on staying over. Once James got permission from his parents, they all went to the Gryffindor common room. There were a lot of 1st, 2nd, and 3rd years there. After games of Exploding Snap and chess while eating food from the kitchens, the guys and Hermione were going to go sleep.

"Wait!" a voice said from behind them.

They turned around. It was Raye. She closed her eyes, which were bluish gray.

"I need to talk to you three- please?" Raye finally said, pointing to Sirius1, Harry, and Hermione.

"Sure." Harry said. "We'll see you guys later." He said to the 3 Marauders.

James, Remus, and Sirius shrugged and went up the boy's dormitories.

"We can talk in the Room of Requirement." Hermione suggested. They walked to the Room of Requirement in silence. Once they got there, they saw a room with three couches and a crackling fire. They all sat down and waited for Raye to speak.

"First- how do you know- me?" Raye asked Sirius1.

"Er… it's hard to explain, but I know plenty." Sirius1 answered.

"I have no idea what you two are talking about, but Raye… just know that you can trust us." Harry said gently.

"I know that." Raye looked at Harry. She stared at him and he stared back until his eyes started to water. He blinked.

"Look… I know you can do things with those eyes, the silver ones." Raye finally said.

"How?" Harry asked.

"Because… I have powers- abilities- with mine. A lot, actually. I can sense auras, and yours… yours are really complicated. I can hardly sense them. It's like you're not here… it's like you don't exist." Raye said, looking at all of them.

Hermione sighed. "Like Harry said, you can trust us with your secrets- and I'm hoping we can trust you with ours."

Raye bit her lower lip. "You know everything, don't you?" she asked Sirius1.

He nodded. "I don't care, either. I never did." He gave her a small smile.

Raye looked at him and gave him the smallest of smiles- just the corners of her mouth tilted upwards.

She took a deep breath. "My name is Rayenna Colette… Riddle. Though I don't know if you would know from that name-"

"You're related to Voldemort- Tom Marvolo Riddle, aren't you?" Harry interrupted.

"You know his name? Almost nobody does." Raye stated. Harry and Hermione nodded.

"He's my… father."

"But you don't look anything like him!" Harry exclaimed.

"I'm getting to that. Well, he's not my birth father. He found me- actually, he stole me from my mum when I was only months old, and raised me as his own. He needed an heir or something. Or an innocent to do some spying work for him. I wasn't old enough to do that before, so instead, I learned Dark Magic. Loads of it. That was all I knew. But when I turned ten, I got sick of it all and ran away. I went to find a mentor, or anyone that would teach me light magic. I found an elderly lady, Mrs. Weasley, to take care of me and teach me. She told me of Hogwarts, and I got interested. By then, I was fifteen years old. I got a lot of gold from my father's vault and put it in a new one I made. Mrs. Weasley gave me the directions to where Hogwarts was and I left to find it. So now I'm here. You've got to believe me. I have no bad intentions and I want to be good. I want to have nothing to do with my father.

"Do you believe me?" Raye asked in a small voice.

Harry stared long and hard at her, and could sense Hermione thinking rapidly.

He finally spoke. "I believe you." He said with a small smile.

Hermione nodded slightly. "You're not lying."

Raye let out a sigh of relief. "Tell me what you all have to say. Your secrets, now that I've said mine." Raye said.

"Who wants to tell?" Harry asked with dry humor.

Sirius1 volunteered. "We're from the future. Well- they are, but I'm from the dead. But basically from twenty years in the future."

Raye was quick to comprehend that. "So that must be why your auras are so faint. You don't really exist, but you're still here, so you have a little." Raye said, thinking aloud.

"Yes, that must be it." Hermione said in surprise. She thought Raye would be in a state of disbelief.

"And?" Raye asked calmly.

"Well, I'm really Sirius Black." Sirius1 spoke up. "The older version of that other bloke that kissed your hand- sorry about that, by the way."

Raye smiled in reassurance. "It's no problem."

"I'm Harry Potter, I actually _am_ related to James." Harry said with an uncertain smile.

"I'm Hermione Granger- there wasn't really any point in changing my name." Hermione said with a small roll of her eyes.

"Wow, this is the first time I've met time travelers. But… it feels like you're special, or something. Like you're important to all of us in this time." Raye stated.

"Something's going to happen soon." Harry said, "there's going to be an attack on Hogwarts. We've got to try our best to stop it."

"So you must play a large role in this, then." Raye said with a yawn.

"Oh!" Hermione said in alarm. "We shouldn't keep you- you should get some sleep."

**(I'm going to just put his name as 'Sirius' not 'Sirius1' because there's only one Sirius there… I'll be doing that when there's only one Sirius at the scene for the rest of the story)**

They stood up. "Can I talk to you for a moment, Sirius?" Raye asked hesitantly.

Sirius looked at her curiously. "Sure."

"We'll wait for you outside, then." Harry said, and he followed Hermione out the door.

"It's… weird how you know me so well and I've never met you before in my life." Raye said after they were alone in the room.

"You're really amazing." Sirius said out of the blue.

Raye grinned. "Yeah, I know." Sirius punched her lightly in the arm with a smile.

"I don't know you, but I can't help but trust you." Raye said.

"Ah, well, I'm a trusting guy. So is past-me. I mean, I know I was a prat back there, but once you get to know me, I guess I'm pretty okay." Sirius said with an uncertain smile.

"Wow, that's very deep coming a guy." Raye teased.

"Hey, what can I say- I'm a sensitive guy!" Sirius said with a casual shrug.

"I'm wondering. I old are you guys? Harry and Hermione looked hardly older than me, and I have no idea how old you are." Raye said.

"Well, Harry and Hermione's only 18. They graduated last year. As for me, you'll have to guess my age." Sirius said, grinning.

"Er… 25 years old?" Raye guessed.

"I wish." Sirius stated.

"Oh, I don't know, I give up. Tell me!"

"Ah, okay, but don't tell anybody, especially the girls, or they won't swoon at me anymore. I like being obsessed over." Sirius said.

"Alright, I won't, now tell me!"

"I'm-" Sirius took a dramatic deep breath, and ran a hand through his hair. "40."

"Bloody hell, you're old!" Raye exclaimed.

"Watch it, _kid_." Sirius said in mock warning.

"Whatcha gonna do, _old man?_" Raye said, grinning widely.

Sirius grinned evilly. He lunged at Raye and started to tickle her right below her chest.

"How… the… bloody hell… do you…know…my… tickle spot!" Raye said through her laughs and giggles. She wriggled around, trying to get him to stop. He stopped tickling her.

"It's been a while since I heard those giggles… Damn, bloody while…" Sirius said quietly.

Raye stopped laughing and frowned slightly. She stopped herself from asking about the future- she knew she couldn't.

"I…" Raye started uncertainly.

"I should go. They're waiting for me." Sirius abruptly stood up and strode to the door. "Good night, Raye." And he left.

_**This was a horrible chapter. It's no fun and really boring. I'm soo sorry. Blame writer's block, or something. Stay with me! It should be getting better. This is a short chapter, too. Am I getting worse, or what? Well, anyways… Read and Review!**_


	17. Dreams, Levitating, and Heaviness

--0o0o0—

Sirius closed the door lightly and sighed. Tears were threatening to fall- and he barely ever cried. He had probably cried only 3 times in his lifetime.

"Ready to-"Harry stopped. He saw Sirius' glassy eyes shining with tears.

"Let's go." Hermione said quietly. She rubbed his back a few times to comfort him.

With Harry and Hermione between Sirius, they walked to Harry's rooms in silence.

They sat down on the couches and drank tea. They were silent for a little while until Harry couldn't take anymore silence.

"So, who is Raye, exactly?" Harry asked Sirius.

"It's… complicated," Sirius started, "I fancied her- maybe as much as James fancied Lily. I finally got her to go out with me, and soon found out about her real self, and who her father was. All of my friends did. Now that I think back to it, I don't know why Peter didn't hand her over to Voldemort. You know, she was always nice to him… more than she needed to be. But anyways… once Lily and James' lives were in danger, we decided to cool it, just stop everything for now. But after I went to Azkaban, I never saw her again. Dumbledore said she disappeared soon after I got sent to Azkaban."

"D-do you… think she's… alive? In our time, I mean." Hermione asked hesitantly.

"I really don't know." Sirius muttered. He put his hands over his face. "This really sucks." His voice was muffled by his hands.

"Let's go to sleep. We're going to have to wake up early. Lily and Ginny are coming tomorrow." Hermione said.

Harry saw a pair of pajamas lying on his bed. He changed into them and got into bed. Once he fell asleep, he immediately saw a black swirl, and he fell into a dark setting. He looked around and saw stone walls surrounding him, and one large door. Everything was bare except for one chair. In that chair sat Lord Voldemort.

_That_ scared the shit out of Harry. But he soon realized that Voldemort couldn't see him. Neither could the dozen Death Eaters in the room, cowering at Voldemort's feet.

"Where are Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle at this moment? They should be here." Voldemort hissed. "Black!"

Harry looked around the room and was surprised to see someone that wasn't a Death Eater. It was Raye! She had a short white nightgown on and a look of pure hatred as she stared at Voldemort. Raye didn't know Harry was there. He slowly walked towards her and touched her shoulder. She jumped a foot in the air. When she saw Harry, she sent him an incredulous look and her face paled. He sent her a questioning look, but she just shook her head and faced the Death Eaters. He did too.

"They were not seen since yesterday when they were to attack the Potter's house, and they've just come back a few hours ago. It looked like they've been through hell, My Lord, so we had them take a sleeping potion. Once they revived, we were going to have them speak to you of what happened." It was Bellatrix's voice.

"What happened to them?" the Dark Lord demanded.

"We do not know, My Lord, but I suspect it is the Hogwarts professor, Donovan."

"We have to do something about him. We will kill him…" Voldemort hissed.

"There's going to be a ball after the holidays, Master. We can kill him then." Bellatrix suggested. Harry rolled his eyes at her.

"Black!" Bellatrix winced. "Excellent idea." She looked relieved. "I believe you will serve me well in the future. You all can do whatever you want at the raid on that Ball, but Donovan's mine- and don't touch the mudblood Lily Evans or James Potter. I've got special plans for them. They have escaped from me and will not escape again! They will die." Voldemort hissed menacingly.

As the Death Eaters and Voldemort cackled evilly, the scene clouded away and Harry awoke, with sweat running down his face and his hair sticking to his head unattractively.

Harry put on his glasses and glanced at the clock. It was 5:30 in the morning. Harry was shaking madly. For the first time in two years, he had a vision.

'_Raye was there! I've got to talk to her.'_ Harry thought. He shoved on his clothes from yesterday and apparated to the Gryffindor common room. He saw one person in there reading a book, and to his fortune, it was Raye.

"Raye!" Harry called. He swiped a hand across his forehead to wipe away the sweat.

Raye turned. She frowned slightly. She was in her short, satin white nightgown and had put on a peach colored silk robe over it. "Yes?"

"What happened?" Harry asked, walking over in a quickened pace.

"What do you mean?" Raye asked. She was slightly pale.

With all his manners gone, he said, "You know what happened, damn it! I haven't had one of those sickening visions for two years, and I just did last night. I know it had something to do with you- you were there too!"

"Harry? Is that you that's making all that unattractive noise?" a voice called from the portrait door.

"What?" Harry turned to see Sirius1 and Hermione. He ruffled his hair out of habbit.

Hermione's eyes widened. "H-Harry… y-your forehead! It-It… Merlin…" she whispered shakily.

Her knees gave away, but Sirius caught her before she fell.

"What now?" Harry asked, frustrated. He conjured a hand mirror and his eyes flew to his forehead. Harry received a huge shock.

His scar was back.

**((Cliffy? No, I won't be mean!))**

"… N-no… _no!"_ Harry whispered, mortified. He was truly frightened now.

"Harry… what does this mean?" Sirius1 asked slowly.

"I'm the Boy Who Lived again." Harry said quietly.

"Helllllo people!" Sirius chirped as he, Remus, and James stepped down the stairs.

"Good morn- Harry what the hell is that thing on your forehead?" James asked.

"Holy shit!" Sirius exclaimed. "It looks just like a lightning bolt! Wicked!"

Remus frowned as he observed it. "It doesn't look like an ordinary scar. It's a Curse scar."

"It-it's my scar… the one I had from when I was the Boy Who Lived." Harry answered.

There was a moment of silence.

"It's my fault, isn't it?" Raye said quietly, standing up.

"No, it isn't." Sirius1 immediately said.

Sirius was staring at Raye's nice figure. He robe was opened and her nightgown was snug around her body. James hit him over the head and rolled his eyes.

"It was nobody's fault but Tom's." Harry said firmly.

"Er… we should get to James' house soon. I expect they'll be coming around 8." Remus said uncertainly, looking at his watch. Harry looked at the clock. It was 7:15.

"Food first, Moony!" Sirius exclaimed. To prove his point, his stomach growled loudly and he pointed at it. "See!" James and Remus sniggered.

"Watch it! I'm hungry!" Sirius warned.

"Let's go to the kitchens. Breakfast won't be out yet." Sirius1 said.

"We'll see you after the holidays, Raye." James said. Raye nodded.

"Yeah, have fun." Remus added. She nodded again.

"Good byeeee, Honey!" Sirius said loudly, with a grin plastered on his face.

Raye mildly glared at Sirius. Then she gave Sirius1 a tiny smile to reassure him that she wasn't mad at his past self, seeing that Sirius1 didn't want her to get mad at him.

"Wanna give me a good bye smooch?" Sirius asked hopefully.

Raye just rolled her eyes at him and went back to her book.

As the group was walking to the kitchens, Harry absentmindedly rubbed his reformed scar. Sirius reached up and tickled the pear and a door formed into the painting and they went inside. They were greeted by hundreds of house elves who shoved platters of food in their faces.

They had breakfast and flooed to James' house. In the kitchen, there was a note:

_James,_

_We've left for work already. Fix some lunch. We might not be able to come back until very late tonight. The girls can stay overnight if the session goes on for a long time. We would love to meet that Lily you're always talking about! We love you, and be careful. Stay out of trouble._

_Love, Mum and Dad_

"Tell me, James, how often _do_ you talk about our lovely Lilykins?" Remus asked, grinning.

"Every minute of every hour of every day." Sirius spoke up, grinning also.

Hermione looked highly amused. "You really like her, don't you?"

James nodded helplessly. Two pops were heard in the entrance room.

"We're heeere!" Ginny's voice sang from the room.

Harry nearly broke the kitchen door trying to get to Lily and Ginny. He stopped by the door, looking at Ginny looking around the house. Ginny spotted him and ran and jumped on him. He twirled her around and kissed her lovingly. He was grinning like mad. Harry got a good look at her. Her hair was slightly wavy. She was wearing light jeans and a sweatshirt.

"Hi, Lily." Harry said, his smile still on his face.

"Hello, Professor Donovan." Lily said with a warm smile.

"Hey, Lils." Remus said from behind. He walked forward.

She forgot he was one of the Marauders for a moment. "Remy!" Lily squealed. She rushed over and gave him a big hug.

James gave Remus a jealous look, and Remus grinned.

"Hello, my lovely Lilykins." Sirius said, grinning.

"Black." Lily acknowledged Sirius' presence.

"Er…" James started nervously. "H-hey, Lil-Evans."

Lily blinked. James Potter never stuttered.

"Okay, look, Potter. I'm willing to accept you as my," Lily gritted her teeth, "_friend_, but if you do one thing to mess it up, then forget it." Lily glanced at Ginny.

James' mouth fell open and he couldn't help but stare at her with wide eyes. Lily raised her eyebrows.

"Uh-uh… er, right." James managed to get out.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Are we going to get started?"

"Yes, follow me." Harry went to the basement into the dueling room and the rest followed him.

"We'll be using this room. As you can see, I have placed objects in here." Harry started.

There was silence and nobody said a word. Then, there was a snort, then some chuckles, and a few giggles. The whole room erupted with hysterical laughter.

"Merlin, what happened?" Sirius wheezed.

Everyone was on the ground, lying down and breathing heavily. They were all exhausted from laughing.

"You think we should start now?" Sirius said, "For real?"

Harry stood up reluctantly, and the rest sat up on the mats.

"Right, so, wand less magic is pretty much the hardest branch of magic. Not many witches and wizards can master it. It requires full concentration and a lot of patience. You need to concentrate on what you want to do, think of the spell, and make it happen." Harry explained. Everyone was hanging on to his words, except for Sirius1 who had learned it long ago. "Like this."

"_Peur Domite!"_ Harry said. Sirius1 was now in a toga. He really didn't look that bad in it because he had a sturdily built body.

"That was easy, wasn't it? Very simple." Harry said.

"Easy for you to say… you're powerful." Sirius muttered.

"But sometimes I can't control my power, and that gets me in trouble… I could blast you off your feet if I was angry enough. Anyways, I'm going to give each of you an empty plastic gallon to practice on. For those who get it will move on to a full gallon." Harry said.

Once everyone got working, Harry walked around. Sirius1 accomplished it in about a minute, and Sirius was not far along behind. Remus got it done a little bit later, then Lily, Ginny, and Hermione. James was struggling a bit, but in the end, he got it. After they did full gallons, they were all exhausted.

"It takes a lot of your energy, eh?" James stated.

Harry chuckled. "Just rest for a few minutes, then we'll levitate each other with the _Wingardium Liviosa._" He said to everyone.

After five minutes or so, Harry had them all sit down so he could pair them up.

"Er… Remus and Sirius." Harry picked.

They got up and Remus easily lifted Sirius.

"Wheeee! I can fly, I can fly! I'm invincible!" Sirius shouted gleefully. Remus raised an eyebrow at him and Sirius fell to the ground with a soft thump, and Remus smirked at him.

Sirius had no problem levitating Remus. He was a natural at wand less magic.

"James… and Lily." Harry said with a slight smile.

Lily looked warily at James as they walked up to the mat.

"I'll do you." James suggested. Lily nodded.

James spoke, "_Wingardium Liviosa!"_ it didn't work.

"Try again." said Harry.

James tried and tried nearly fifteen times. He grew really frustrated and roughly ran a hand through his mass of tangles.

"Just hurry up, will you?" It's easy!" Lily finally said, throwing her hands in the air.

"I will, if you weren't _so damn heavy!"_ James said through gritted teeth.

Lily's eyes widened and her face got slightly red. She had angry tears in her eyes. James saw her glassy eyes.

"Lily-Lily, I'm-"

"Just stay away from me, Potter." Lily said emotionlessly.

Harry slapped his forehead at James' pure stupidity.

Lily rushed out of the room and hurried up the steps. James immediately followed. Harry and Ginny both followed them hastily.

Ginny caught James' arm as he walked across the entrance room and shook her head. James hung his head down and dragged himself into the living room.

Harry made a move to follow James, but Ginny held him back. Harry looked at her questioningly.

"I think I should talk to James… I know exactly what Lily's feeling right now, so I can explain the situation to him. You should talk to Lily and explain James' er, behavior." Ginny explained quietly.

Harry smiled and caressed her cheek gently. She always knew what to do. Ginny smiled slightly and walked into the living room to talk to James.

--

"Hey."

James turned around, expecting it to be Harry or Sirius, but not Ginny.

"Hi." he replied. Ginny sat close beside him.

"Do you understand why she got so angry?" Ginny asked him.

James shook his head. "I just knew I did something wrong because her eyes got all watery. I thought she was going to cry."

"James…" Ginny started, wondering how to explain this, "Girls, they tend to get really emotional and offended easily, especially about their figures and how they look. They liked being called beautiful and basically perfect, and they get angry or sad when someone, a guy especially, tells them they're fat, or ugly-"

"I didn't call her fat or ugly!" James protested.

"Well, to us, it's the same thing, anyway. When you said she was heavy, she thought you said she was fat, or weighed too much. Girls are sensitive about these things."

"But I was just so frustrated that I couldn't do it. And why does she care if _I_ called her that? She doesn't care what I think." James wondered.

"Because you're a guy." Ginny said simply. She looked at him cautiously, "Now, try to be understanding if she's a bit angry with you for a few weeks-"

"But then she won't go to the Christmas Ball with me!" James said.

"Look, I'll try my best to help you out with Lily. But in the meantime, leave her alone. I promise you, you will go to the ball with Lily and she'll have fun." Ginny said firmly, inwardly wondering what she was getting herself into. She looked at him straight in the eye. Soft brown eyes met warm hazel.

At last, James cracked a smile.

"Thanks, Ginny, you're great." James said warmly.

"No problem. It's what I do best." Ginny said, grinning. They leaned in for a hug.

"I can't believe I'm going to marry Lily Evans!" James exclaimed after they parted from the hug. Ginny laughed.

"You know…" James said with evident hesitation. "You… have my approval and best wishes for you and Harry, even if I'm, you know, dead, and all."

Ginny stopped laughing. "Who said anything about marriage?" she asked seriously.

"You two seem serious enough, though. You and Harry are perfect." James said, smiling a bit.

Ginny half shrugged. "Well, I'm only 17."

"Yeah, I know, but later, when you're old enough." James replied.

Ginny nodded thoughtfully. "Well, then, if that ever happens, then thanks." she cocked her head at James. "You know, you should think about deflating your head a bit… you know, down with the ego, and up with the modesty."

James looked at her surprised. "Really? Lily said the same thing. Just a bit more harshly… but if two people say the same thing, then… maybe I will. Just a little."

"Well, let's go. The others will be waiting for us."

- - - - -

Harry walked to the door, got a cloak from the hook by the door, and stepped out into the snow. It was pretty chilly, but it was warm with his sweatshirt on. Harry couldn't see much, so he just let himself roam around, hoping to spot Lily somewhere. A few minutes later, he found Lily sitting on a large rock by a big pond that was coated with thick ice. She was shivering, as she only had a long sleeved shirt on. Harry jogged over to her and gently placed the cloak over Lily's shoulders. Lily turned around sharply, but relaxed when she saw Harry. Harry sat down beside her, staring out for a while.

"Thanks, Professor. For the cloak." Lily said quietly.

"Call me Harry." He offered insistently.

Lily slowly nodded.

"He really hurt your feelings, didn't he?" Harry asked. Hesitant to talk about this with her Professor, Lily tilted her head into a nod.

"Try not to take it personally-"Lily coughed abruptly, "-okay, er, he was just frustrated about the whole thing, he probably forgot who he was talking to- he didn't mean it. He would never in his right mind say that to you intentionally, that boy's crazy about you. He would probably understand if you ignore him for a while… it _was_ his last chance, too." Harry said gently.

Lily stayed silent for a while. "I really don't know what do do." She finally said.

"Er, well… do you like him?" Harry asked cautiously.

"_No._ Not like that. I can't. But…but sometimes, he's decent enough. But at other times-" her voice hardened, "he's an egotistical, big headed prat."

"Ah, well, I guess you'll find out in time… are you still mad at him?" Harry asked.

Lily bit her lip. "I don't know… I guess I shouldn't take this too seriously. I don't want to act like a drama queen. But he's not my friend or anything." Lily said.

Harry nodded. "Let's go inside. The rest are undoubtedly waiting for us." He got off and jumped off the rock and held out a hand to help Lily down.

"Thanks, prof-_Harry_." Lily said. She smiled up at him shakily.

"No problem. I always like helping out… a student." Harry said, inwardly feeling sad that the only way he could talk to her was as a school professor.

**_Okay, another chapter finished. Not a very grand ending, but I had to stop somewhere. I think this will be a long story. There's going to be filler chapters, if you know what I mean. Like they don't have a significance in the story. Well- maybe a little. But anyways, hope you liked it! R&R!_**


	18. Apologies and Lily's Explanation

0o0o0

Harry, Lily, Ginny, and James met near the door of the basement. There was an awkward silence for a moment until James spoke up.

"I'm sorry, Evans." He murmured, looking at the floor.

"Apology… accepted." Lily said, though a bit grudgingly.

James' head shot up and his eyes brightened hopefully, "Really?"

Lily nodded, "Yeah."

"Thanks!" James said happily.

"But it doesn't mean we're friends." Lily said sharply.

James nodded understandably, "Right."

"Well, let's go down." said Ginny.

James and Lily went first, and then Ginny and Harry went. Harry put an arm around Ginny's waist and looked down at her proudly. "We did well." he said, triumph glistening in his eyes.

Ginny smiled and nodded, "We did _very_ well."

"Well, _that_ took you a while." Sirius said with a roll of his eyes.

"Everything alright?" Remus asked. Lily and James nodded slightly.

"It's 4:30, we can use something to eat." Harry said, glancing at the clock.

James nodded. "Dolly!" he hollered.

There was a crack and Dolly appeared.

"Yes, Master James, sir?" Dolly squeaked. She glanced at Remus with large, shining eyes. He shifted uncomfortably.

"Can you bring some sandwiches and pumpkin juice for us?" James asked.

"Yes, Master James." Dolly said, and with a crack she was gone.

"So, what do you think of Raye?" Sirius1 asked everyone.

"She's okay. But there's something about her… she's hiding something." James said, creasing his eyebrows.

"Yeah," Remus agreed, "though we're all entitled to our privacy." He was clearly thinking about his lycanthropy.

"She's fantastic." Sirius said dreamily. Harry snorted in amusement.

"Who's Raye?" Ginny asked curiously.

"She's a new student in our year. She got sorted into Gryffindor." Remus explained.

"Oh, is she nice?" Lily asked.

"We've just met her, but she's decent enough. She's not one of those Pureblood freaks, like Malfoy and Nott, thank Merlin." Harry said.

There was a crack and Dolly appeared with food and drinks. They ate and talked until 5:30.

"Can we please be done for the day?" Sirius whined, "All this concentration's hurting my brain!"

"Sure," Harry said with a laugh, "We can do more tomorrow."

"Why don't we play Quidditch?" James suggested brightly.

"Yeah!" Sirius exclaimed. Harry grinned.

James, Sirius1, Sirius, Remus, Ginny, and Harry played Quidditch, three people on each team. Remus was the Keeper, Sirius was the Chaser, and Harry was the Seeker for one team, and James was the Chaser, Sirius1 was Keeper, and Ginny was the Seeker for the other. Hermione and Lily watched the game and chatted.

Ginny had brought her Nimbus 2008, and Remus and Sirius borrowed some brooms from James' shed. The game ended when Harry caught the snitch, but James' team won because he scored more points. It ended around 8, and they were all sweaty and sticky when they flew down.

"You guys should take a shower, you stink." Hermione said, scrunching her nose daintily. Lily turned her head away, to block out the smell.

"Thanks, Hermione." Ginny said sarcastically.

After they all took showers, they headed down to the kitchen, where Lily and Hermione were already warming some food up.

"What's for dinner, Mums?" Sirius asked goofily. Hermione and Lily rolled their eyes.

"Well, we found some food in the refrigerator and we warmed it up. We mixed up some chocolate pudding for dessert." Hermione answered with a smile.

"Great!"

After everything was set, they began to eat.

"You guys can stay overnight if you want to." James said uncertainly. He watched Ginny and Lily nervously.

Lily was about to politely decline, but Ginny spoke up before Lily could.

"Thanks! That'd be great!" Ginny exclaimed cheerfully.

"B-but," Lily stuttered.

James' broad grin faltered. "You don't want to stay?"

Lily looked for excuses. "Er, well, our stuff, our clothes-"

"We can transfigure some stuff into clothes." James offered.

Lily knew she couldn't find a way out of this, and apparently, everyone else did too. She glared at their amused faces. She sighed. "Fine, we'll stay." Lily finally said through gritted teeth.

"Great!" James said with a grin.

Once they finished eating, Hermione and Lily brought out bowls of pudding, that had whipped cream on the top and a strawberry on top of that.

"Wow that looks great!" Sirius1 complimented.

They finished dessert and got up from their seats around 9:30. Everyone was tired and getting ready to go to sleep. Ginny was sitting in Harry's room and they were goth sitting on the bed. Harry had his arm around Ginny.

"It's going to be hard to get **Lily **and** James** together." Harry whispered.

"Yeah, but we'll get them together in the end. I'll help you as much as I can." Ginny whispered back.

"Thanks, Gin. I don't think I could go through all of this without you… You don't know how glad I am that you, Hermione, and Sirius are here with me." Harry said softly.

Ginny answered him with a sweet smile and a light kiss. "Why don't you call them Mum or Dad?" she wondered, thinking of how Harry had just called them 'Lily' and 'James'. **(Just to clarify that, she means when Harry said it up there, look at the bolded words) **

"I can't, really, can I? They're not really my parents. They didn't, er, have me yet. That's not my Mum and Dad, they're just… kids. They don't even love each other yet." Harry said.

"They will, soon." Ginny said. She kissed his cheek. "But James knows. And he loves you. As a dad, too, he just doesn't realize it."

Harry tweaked her nose lightly. "When did you get so smart?" he said with a smile.

She cocked her head. "I _am_ smart, aren't I?" she said with a giggle.

Harry grinned and kissed her. It soon started a huge snogging session. Harry pulled her to him and caressed her cheek with one hand, while rubbing his hand around the small of her back. Ginny had one hand around his neck and the other running through his hair. His tongue lined her mouth, as if asking to be let in. Ginny gladly parted her lips and his tongue entered. She let her tongue run freely in his mouth, and lined around his lips. This continued for about 10 minutes.

They reluctantly pulled away, breathing heavily. Harry took a glance at Ginny, and she looked back at him. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Harry put his arms around her. She laid her head down on his chest and placed a hand on his stomach.

Harry lowered his head and whispered roughly into her ear, "I love you."

"I love you, too." Ginny whispered back.

- - -

Harry and Ginny woke up from the sound of pops. They looked at each other in the dark and got out their wands. They silently walked across the room and out the door where they met everyone else, with their wands out. All of them soundlessly slid down the banister. They tip toed to the door of the kitchen. Harry put one finger up, then two, then at three, they slammed the door open.

"Mum! Dad!" James gasped, relieved.

"Mr. and Mrs. P! You scared the living shit out of us!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Oh, we're awfully sorry! We didn't mean to wake you all." Maria said apologetically.

"You thought we were Death Eaters?" Henry asked, eyeing their wands.

They nodded. It was two in the morning.

"That's good." Henry said. They looked confused. He clarified that. "It's good to keep cautious. It's better than being too careless. It could kill you."

"So, which one of you is Lily and which one's Ginny? I can't tell, both of you have extravagant red hair." Maria asked brightly.

Lily blushed and said, "I'm Lily Evans."

"Ah, the one James adores so much." Henry said, grinning.

Both Lily and James blushed furiously. Remus and Sirius didn't even bother to hide their sniggers.

"Dad!" James hissed in embarrassment.

"And you must be Ginny." Maria said, looking at Ginny with a smile.

Ginny nodded with an uncertain smile.

"James talks about you, a lot, too. About how you're such a great friend, and such." Henry said.

Ginny grinned at James.

An owl suddenly swooped into the kitchen.

"Sirius, dear, would you get that?" Maria asked.

"Right-O." Sirius said. He took the letter from the owl, gave a pat on the head, and opened it. He read it aloud:

_Messrs. Potter, Donovan, Black, Lupin, and Courtley, and Miss. Evans, Granger, and Wheeler,_

_Please come to my office as soon as possible. This is a Portkey that will take you to my office._

_Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore_

Harry frowned. It was 2 in the morning. _'This had better be important, Albus.'_ Harry thought.

"We'll be back soon." James said to his parents.

Everyone took hold of the letter and they were transported to the Headmaster's office.

"Take a seat, everyone." Dumbledore said as soon as they arrived.

"What is it, Albus?" Sirius1 asked worriedly.

Dumbledore turned to Harry. "Tom knows of your identity, correct?" Harry nodded.

"And today you got your scar back?" Harry nodded once again.

"Then it is true… there is a faithful follower from your time that has informed Tom about you… All about you. Now, I suppose he knows everything, and will try to erase the problem before it happens. He will try to kill your parents before you're born." Dumbledore said.

Harry paled.

"What? What do you mean, Professor? What's going on?" Lily asked.

Harry looked at James, then Lily, then to Dumbledore. He sighed.

"Go ahead, Harry." Dumbledore said with a sigh.

Harry nodded. "Lily, it may be hard to grasp, but…you're my Mum."

"W-what? I'm a year younger than you! I-I can't be." Lily said in disbelief, looking at him as if he were mad.

"You're my mum." Harry repeated.

Lily snorted this time. "Right and I'm Lily _Potter._" She said with evident sarcasm.

Harry paled considerably.

"I- we- Ginny, Sean, Hermione and I, are from the future." Harry said slowly.

Lily stared at him.

"You have _got_ to be joking."

"It's true, Lily." Remus said, "All of us know."

"B-but, it can't be…" Lily protested, refusing to believe them.

"Hey, Evans, just hear them out." Sirius suggested.

Lily looked at him. "How?" she finally said.

"Dumbledore. He sent us back in time- I should just start from the beginning, shouldn't I?" Harry said.

Dumbledore nodded. "I will be back in an hour, or so."

"Right," Harry said as Dumbledore left the room, "So, Sean's really Sirius Black."

Lily gasped. "Black!"

Sirius1 nodded and smiled feebly.

"Yes… and I'm your son in the future." Harry said nervously.

"I've got a son? You're _my_ son?" Lily asked, eyes shining brightly.

Harry nodded. "I'm Harry James Potter."

Lily paused, then gaped at him. "P-Potter?" she turned to James. "So then, I'd have to-_ Holy Merlin."_

"How could-?" Lily gasped.

"I don't know either, Evans." James said with a shrug.

Lily took a deep breath. "Okay, go on." she told Harry.

"Hermione Granger is one of my best friends, Sirius1 is my godfather, and Ginny's my girlfriend. Er-"Harry paused, "Do you think we could switch off, or something? Please?" he asked Ginny, Hermione, and Sirius1.

"Alright," Sirius1 said, "It starts off when you two get married. Voldemort is after you…"

They switched off until Harry's 7th Year.

"Do you want to tell her, Harry?" Hermione asked him.

Harry nodded slowly. "I haven't told anyone the details, yet."

"What happened?" Lily asked somewhat hesitantly. She was afraid to know what happened, after listening to the horrible events Harry had gone through in the past years.

"Well, first there was one on Halloween night. Not many got hurt or anything, just some Death Eaters having some 'fun'." Hermione answered.

"When was the Final Battle?" Sirius asked.

Harry spoke. "June 1st. Just one week before the summer holidays. Everything was great…"

_**Alright, so, how was it? In the next one, it's going to start out as a flashback, on the Final Battle. And for the people that were curious about his scar being back, it's just because Voldemort knows everything now and a little of Raye. I don't know, I just felt that it needed to be there.**_

_**Also, just warning you guys, I'll probably contradict some things in the story later on. It's hard not to, really. Now I really admire all those authors with important and complicated plots… really! How do they stop themselves from contradicting the story? Well, if that happens, terribly sorry!**_


	19. Flashback: Last Battle: revised slightly

"_What happened?" Lily asked somewhat hesitantly. She was afraid to know what happened, after listening to the horrible events Harry had gone through in the past years._

"_Well, first there was one on Halloween night. Not many got hurt or anything, just some Death Eaters having some 'fun'." Hermione answered._

"_When was the Final Battle?" Sirius asked._

_Harry spoke. "June 1st. Just one week before the summer holidays. Everything was great…"_

-0-0-0-

FLASHBACK

Everyone was eating dinner in the Great Hall, famished from a day of classes and homework. Three students weren't hungry at all. Ron, Harry, and Hermione just pushed their forks around, not eating anything. The three of them had identical bad feelings in the pit of their stomachs.

Harry looked up at Dumbledore who was silent and staring around at all the students in the Great Hall, finally setting his gaze to the doors of the Great Hall. Suddenly, there was a loud bang from outside on the grounds.

Immediately, Dumbledore stood up and said loudly and clearly, "Fourth years and up, remain here in the Great Hall. Third years and down, go up to your common rooms. Immediately. Fourth years and up, any student who wishes to defend the castle, come with me, for those who don't, go with the others to your common rooms. _**Now**._" The Headmaster sounded like he had anticipated this.

The fourth years and below streamed out of the Great Hall and towards their common rooms. Every fourth year and above didn't move from their seats, except a few Slytherins.

Dumbledore spoke to them, "Death Eaters are outside this castle. We will fight against them and their allies."

Everyone was silent and pale with fright. Dumbledore took out an envelope and Fawkes appeared. He murmured something to the Phoenix, attached the envelope to Fawkes' sharp talons and Fawkes disappeared out the window.

Dumbledore led them all to the front doors. He swept his eyes over all of them. His eyes were void of any twinkle whatsoever.

Harry was feeling scared, angry, nervous, and determined at the same time. He knew this would the end, and so did Ron and Hermione. Harry had never killed anyone before, but he knew he would have to. Dumbledore glanced at Harry, then opened the doors. Many gasped at the horrid sight.

There were hundreds of Death Eaters, a dozen trolls, more than 100 Dementors, a handful of Giants, and many snakes… large snakes. And there was Voldemort.

Harry gripped onto his wand tightly. He knew he had to do this. For Sirius- for the Wizarding World. He didn't know who sent the first curse, but hexes and curses were streaming back and forth.

"Why, Potter, we meet again."

Harry whipped around. He glared at the person. "Wormtail," spat with revulsion and hatred.

"You know how death feels like, Potter?" Pettigrew said deadly softly.

"I'll kill you. I swear I'll—" Harry growled menacingly, but a hand was laid firmly on his shoulder. He glanced quickly. "Remus."

"Hello, Peter. Filthy, good for nothing, rat." Remus spat.

"Remus, my friend, you're—"

"I'm _not _your friend. I don't want anything to do with you. Harry- may I?" Remus asked.

Harry wanted to curse the living daylights out of Pettigrew, but relented. "Of course, Moony," Harry said with a grim smile.

Harry left Remus to duel Wormtail, and felt a cold, haunting sensation. Dementors, about 3 of them, were gliding towards him.

"_Expecto Patronum!"_ Harry shouted.

A silvery stag burst out of his wand tip, galloping towards the horrid creatures, jutting out its antlers. It knocked the Dementors away, then dissolved into thin air as it galloped around.

Harry shivered slightly and sped towards Macnair, where Ron was battling him and Dolohov at the same time. He dodged stray curses as he ran to Ron.

"_Stupefy!"_ Harry shouted at Macnair. The spell whizzed by Macnair's ear, and he growled menacingly. He turned to Harry, and hissed, _"Crucio!"_

Harry dodged it in time, but just. He narrowed his eyes. Dumbledore had given the students the right to use an Unforgivable, but in moderation. Harry didn't want to, but he knew he would have to, or the Battle would be going on all night and day.

Harry built up his anger quickly and easily, and bellowed,_ "Crucio!"_ A thick beam of red shot towards Macnair, and he was to surprised that Harry would use an Unforgivable to dodge it. Macnair let out a piercing scream, though it could not be heard over the noise of the Battle.

Macnair slowly got up, breathing heavily.

"Well, you've seemed to have learned that quickly, Potter," He spat nastily.

Harry just glared at him.

"_AVAD-"_ Macnair started.

But Harry was much quicker. He despised himself; sinking as low as a Death Eater. _"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_ a large blast of green light shot at Macnair, and he slumped down on the ground, lifeless.

Ron was staring at him, mouth agape, looking shocked and pale. He had Dolohov in a Leg Locker.

Harry looked at Ron grimly. "I know," he said quietly, "it's hell."

Ron looked sickly, "I have to do that too, don't I?" he said thickly. Harry nodded before he glimpsed a purple neon light.

"RON!" Harry roared as he knocked Ron down onto the ground. Ron groaned, but Harry pointed his wand at Dolohov and yelled, _"Stupefy!"_ Dolohov was stunned. _"Petrificus Totalus."_

Ron stood up shakily and helped Harry up, as well. "Th-thanks, Mate," he said gratefully.

"Don't mention it," Harry said, "just keep him like that. I doubt anyone will help him. Someone will take him away later, when it's over."

Ron nodded as they both dodged a spell that came whizzing their way. "But I know I have to use the Unforgivables tonight, eventually. It's inevitable. But I don't know if Hermione and Ginny are willing to use them."

Harry nodded miserably, "Well, Mate, I'll see you soon?"

Ron smiled faintly, "Definitely." They hugged awkwardly, and went their separate ways as Ron found another target.

Harry shook his head in misery and looked around quickly. Nearby him, Ginny was battling Rookwood, and losing greatly. Rookwood shouted a spell, and a red beam sped to Ginny. It seemed though time went by slowly. Harry panicked, and sprinted to Ginny as fast as his legs would carry him. Without a second thought, he lunged in front of her, taking the curse.

His body met pain. Lots of it. It was excruciating pain, all over his body. A thousand white hot knives stabbed repeatedly into every centimeter of his body. He bit his lip, to prevent himself from screaming out loud. It was hard- he would lose it any minute. Just as he opened his mouth to scream, the pain ceased incredibly. He breathed heavily, moaning softly. He attempted to get up, but his body was too sore and prickly. He felt a hand on his cheek.

"_Harry!"_ Ginny whispered shakily.

"G-ginny…" Harry mumbled.

"Yes, it's me- are you alright?" Ginny asked.

Harry nodded slightly, "Rookwood?"

"He's frozen. On the ground." Ginny answered.

Harry nodded, "Good."

Ginny let out a dry sob. "This-this is it, isn't it? One of you will—" Ginny whispered, not wanting to finish her sentence.

"Yeah… yeah, it is." Harry sat up. "But don't worry, I'll get him. I swear I will. If I don't… well, there will _be_ no ifs. _I'll kill him._"

"I know you will. Without a doubt. But I've no choice to worry about you; everyone does. Just be careful. You're my hero, Harry…" Ginny said with a faint smile on her lips, "you've always been."

"I could tell- especially when you put your elbow in the butter dish a while back." Harry said with a small chuckle.

Ginny reddened, "That was nearly 5 years ago!"

Harry looked up at Ginny with saddened eyes. "I don't want anything to happen to you, any of you."

Ginny smiled at him softly and helped him up to his feet, then looked up at him, as he was a few inches taller than her now. "I know that. But we'll be careful. We'll be here at the end. No matter what. We're here for you, Harry. We care about you, and we'll be here, at your side no matter what." She paused, then grinned, "Believe it or not, we love you."

Harry smiled, "Thanks, Gin. It feels good to hear that. I'll see you soon."

Ginny nodded, looking slightly tearful. "Oh, _do_ be careful. You're better than Him, Harry, just know that. In everything."

Harry nodded, "Thank you. You be careful, yourself, too. We'd all be devastated if something happened to you." He kissed her on the forehead. Ginny smiled, then walked away, looking back at Harry.

"Aww, wittle baby Potter wuvvs his wittle girlfriend, is that so?" a voice mocked with a spiteful cackle.

Harry turned around slowly. His eyes narrowed in fury. _"Lestrange."_ Just looking at her made his blood boil. He gripped his wand tightly.

"Wittle Harry wuvved his Mutt Godfather, did he? But awww, too bad, _I killed him_. He's _dead."_ Bellatrix laughed maliciously.

"He was better than anything you'll ever be." Harry said calmly.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Bellatrix snarled.

"He was a noble, _intelligent_, man. And you? You're nothing but a sniveling, scared, cowardly, little servant of some Wart." Harry said knowingly.

"Why, you little-! Black was a good for nothing, blood traitor! And _you!_ You'll die tonight, Potter. The Dark Lord will kill you, and he will reign!" Bellatrix shouted.

"I don't think so." Harry said icily. _"Ovulansae!"_

Bellatrix screamed and waved her hands wildly. The spell Harry had used was his very own. He had made it himself, but it would wear off in about 10 minutes.

"What did you do to me, Potter!" Bellatrix shrieked.

"Oh, a little something I made up." Harry said coolly (which was no use because Bellatrix couldn't hear, anyway).

"So, it's the fool of a headmaster's favorite Golden Boy, is it?" a voice said from behind him. It was the silky voice that Harry despised.

"Malfoy." Harry growled, turning around.

It was Lucius Malfoy. _"Crucio!"_ he yelled. Harry quickly dodged it, and it shot at Bellatrix, who was still under Harry's curse. She screamed in pain, sinking to her knees.

Lucius took the curse off of her. He growled menacingly. Harry felt a spell whiz past his ear, and immediately turned around. Bellatrix was off his curse. She looked livid.

"Lestrange," Harry said tonelessly and emotionlessly, "You've caused me nothing but grief, pain, and anger. I will _not_ let you take any more people away from me, or anyone else. You got the Longbottoms, you got Sirius, you got Cho. You're not taking anyone else. I swear I'll kill you." Harry ended softly.

Bellatrix raised her eyebrows. "Is that so? Not if I kill you first."

Harry laughed. "Oh, no, you can't. Didn't your Master tell you? Only _he_ can kill me." Harry smirked.

"Well, then, I guess I'll just give you pain." Bellatrix said, grinning coldly.

"I've already told you. You won't cause me anymore pain. _Avada Kedavra."_ Harry said quietly. The pain and hatred in his voice was clearly evident.

Bellatrix was caught off guard. She fell to the ground, dead.

'_That's for Sirius'_ Harry thought triumphantly.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ a voice shouted at Harry. Harry's wand flew to the ground, a few feet away from him. Harry saw Lucius with a sneer on his face. Harry started to panic.

"_Crucio!"_ Lucius sent the curse at Harry. Harry was quick to dodge it, though feeling the heat of the curse whizzing past his arm.

"_Avada Kedav—_"

"_Stupefy."_ A soft voice said.

Lucius Malfoy fell to the ground, clearly stunned. Harry's eyes flew to the figure that stood a few feet away from Lucius.

"_Malfoy!"_ Harry gasped quietly. Draco Malfoy had stunned his father.

"Why'd you just do that?" he asked, shocked out of his mind. Not that he wasn't thankful, of course.

Malfoy looked uncomfortable. "Better this side than the other, I reckon. Unless you _want_ me to be a Death Eater."

Harry shook his head quickly. He walked over cautiously and picked up his wand. Harry hesitantly stuck out a hand. Malfoy glanced at it warily. He grasped Harry's hand firmly.

"Thanks." Harry said to Malfoy.

"You're welcome, Potter." Malfoy waved it away as if it was nothing. That boy saved his _life._

Harry hesitated, "Watch out, alright?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes, "I know _that_, Potter."

Harry sighed. Malfoy was hopeless. They both turned and walked away. Harry then remembered about Lucius, that he was only stunned and turned around to finish him off. He turned around just as Lucius whispered, _"Avada Kedavra."_ Not to _him_, but to Draco.

Harry watched with horror. "MALFOY! MOVE!" he roared.

Draco turned just to see a green light shooting towards him and his father looking on with a glint in his eyes. It struck him. Draco slid to the ground with a light thud. On his face was a look of dry amusement.

"What the hell could be so funny when he died?" Harry muttered angrily. He rounded on Lucius, who was picking himself up. His wand was aimed straight at his head.

"Yes, I killed my own _son._ HA! Worthless traitor of a son." Lucius drawled.

"_You-filthy-bastard."_ Harry growled, his anger rising every second. He was shaking with fury. Before they knew it, Harry was on top of Lucius.

Harry shoveled his fist into Malfoy's jaw. He punched him over and over again, in the jaw- eyes- nose- cheekbone- forehead. His arms became blurs as he pummeled Malfoy repeatedly. He went for his stomach.

A hand touched his arm, and in reflex, he jabbed his wand at the person's neck, spell ready at the tip of his tongue.

"Hermione!" he gasped. She was covered in blood and scratches. She had a frightened look in her eyes, but her face was soft and sorrowful.

"Harry…" Hermione whispered, "Oh, Harry…" a few tears spilled down her face. She took his arm and helped him up.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked immediately.

Hermione looked up at him. "I- he—" she looked at Draco, then at his father.

"Oh." Harry said dully. He looked hatefully at Lucius. He was almost unrecognizable. His face was covered in blood, his eyes were swollen and black, his lip was swelling up, his hair was messy and drenched in blood. His arm was even twisted in a strange way- Harry didn't even know he had done that.

Harry figured Hermione put two and two together.

"It's awful!" Hermione said tearfully.

"Let's pull ourselves together, 'Mione." Harry said slightly sternly. He knew he was being harsh, but this was a _war_. "How did you find me?"

"Oh, I was looking for you-" Hermione looked stricken and she paled, "Ron! I-I can't find him anywhere."

"Come on." Harry said quickly. He took Hermione's hand.

They sped towards their left, where they found Ron under the Cruciatus Curse by Rodolphus Lestrange.

"_MAGNIFICO PRECARUS!"_ Harry roared. Lestrange froze, literally. Five layers of ice covered him.

Ron was on his knees, gasping, and breathing heavily. He spit out blood.

"Ron! The blood!" Hermione gasped.

Ron grimaced, "Bloody tongue- I was biting it- wouldn't scream."

Harry came over, "You alright, Mate?"

Ron nodded, "Thanks, Harry… again."

Harry tried to grin, "No problem," he said as he and Hermione helped Ron up.

"Do you want to finish Lestrange off?" Harry asked Ron.

"Love to," Ron said grimly, gripping his wand tightly, "what's wrong with your knuckles? They're bleeding."

Harry glanced down, "Oh- a fist fight," he said quickly, "I won, though."

Ron chuckled dryly. _"Flamaro Prefaro!"_

Flames enveloped the ice and it melted away.

"Potter." Lestrange growled angrily.

"Nope, sorry," Harry said, stepping aside, "it's all Ron. I've nothing to do with this."

Ron glanced cautiously at Hermione before saying quietly, _"Avada Kedavra."_ He shivered as Lestrange slumped down to the ground. Hermione cried out and dug her head into Ron's chest. Harry gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

A lot of pops were heard and echoed in the night. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked around and saw more than 500 Aurors apparating.

A giant was running over to the Trio. They tried stunning it.

"Er-" Harry said, unsure of what to do. The giant came closer.

"Quck conjure a rope! A long one." Hermione said.

The giant was coming closer, footsteps shaking the earth.

Ron conjured a long, thick rope. They got what she was trying to do. Harry grabbed one end and Ron grabbed the other. Harry ran to the other side until it was tight.

The giant ran over to them, but it tripped on the rope and started to fall. It fell with a loud, vibrating thud. Hermione smiled triumphantly.

Harry jogged over to them, casting a few Patronuses and curses on the way. He dodged quite a few, also.

"Well, Ron, Hermione, I guess I'm off to fight Voldemort. I s'pose he's waiting for me- I'm probably late, or something. I'll see you in a while, I hope." Harry said lightly.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione cried, hugging him tightly. "I'm so sorry this had to become your burden."

Harry smiled grimly and patted her back. "I'm not. It would've been horrible if it was Crabbe or Goyle."

Ron chuckled awkwardly. He took a good, long look at Harry.

"Er- how about a 'good luck, mate', then I'll be off?" Harry said to Ron.

Ron frowned and shook his head. "No… no, you don't need luck. You've got it in you. You're going to win this, Harry. I can just feel it."

"Thanks, Ron," Harry said with a genuine smile.

"You've got it all in there." Ron said, patting his chest where his heart was, "and Voldemort doesn't have any of it."

Harry nodded.

"Oh, you prats, you're best mates- you can hug, you know!" Hermione said shrilly. Tears leaked through her eyes.

And they did just that. They embraced in a brotherly hug.

"Bloody hell," Ron finally said.

"You got that right." Harry said bluntly.

"Well, at least I'll be with Sirius and my parents, if I die today." Harry said, trying to look on the bright side.

"Oh, Harry, don't _say_ that!" Hermione cried.

Harry shrugged helplessly, "I feel strangely calm. I feel good, too. Just simple. I'm happy to know that I'm fighting for what's right; good not evil. I feel lucky to have the best friends… and _family_."

There was a moment of silence between them.

"We love you, Harry." Hermione whispered. Ron nodded, afraid to say anything.

"I love you guys, too.' Harry said with a smile.

- - - -

**(I know, corny, but deal with it!)**

- - - -

Harry reluctantly turned around and walked off to find Voldemort. A few minutes later, he heard a soft hiss.

"Well, hello, Harry." Voldemort said silkily, much like the voice that Malfoy used.

"Hello, Tom." Harry said in a mocking tone.

"How dare you call me that name after my mudblood father!" Voldemort hissed angrily.

"Let me get this straight- you kill muggleborns, yet you're not a pure-blood yourself. You might as well kill yourself." Harry said sarcastically.

"Enough! I will not have you talk nonsense of things you do not know about!" Voldemort said.

Harry grew indignant, "Hey, I happen to know a lot of things!"

Voldemort hissed in annoyance and sent a curse at Harry. He dodged it quickly.

"A bit angry, are you?" Harry asked unnecessarily. He was making things difficult; he knew that. But he thought he might as well have a _tiny_ bit of fun. If he died tonight, he would do it with pride- and was going to make things difficult for Voldemort as he did.

"_Crucio!"_ yelled Voldemort.

It hit Harry, and he sank to the ground immediately. He knew he would have to be quick, or he wouldn't have enough energy later. _"Expelliarmus!"_ Harry gasped quickly. Voldemort's wand flew a few feet away from him.

Harry stood up as quick as he could and shook his head while Voldemort quickly summoned his wand.

"_Ignitio!"_ a small ball of fire flew out of Harry's wand, but Voldemort quickly banished it.

"_Transportus Canis!"_ Voldemort hissed. A small black stone was transfigured into a large, vicious, shaggy black dog.

Harry's heart twisted, but he couldn't get lost in his memories. Not now. _"Banisco!"_ Harry banished the dog as it lunged at Harry. _"Immobulus!"_

It whizzed by the dark lord's shoulder. _"Precato!"_

Harry didn't recognize this spell. It was a mustard yellow color. Harry dodged it at the last second, though the spell grazed his left elbow. He felt white hot pain on his bone.

"What the hell was that!" Harry gasped.

Voldemort chuckled evilly, "Oh, it's only just begun. You will gradually feel your bone getting crushed into dust."

Harry winced inwardly.

"I ran into Severus Snape a while before. It was _quite_ interesting." Voldemort commented lightly.

Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, don't worry your brainless head; he's alive- but just." Voldemort grinned spitefully.

"Bastard," Harry growled.

"How kind," Voldemort sneered, "your dear old Headmaster managed to stay away from me tonight."

Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Well, _naturally._ He knows _I'm_ supposed to kill you. He's not daft. But I don't think you'd even want him to duel against you. You're too _afraid_."

Voldemort hissed in anger, "I'm not afraid of anything, Potter."

"Whatever," Harry drawled, "You just go on and believe that. Just say it over and over again. Maybe that'll bring some hope to you."

"Shut up, you brat. You don't know _anything_ of me and what I can do. Why do you think I lived so long?"

"You're not human," Harry sneered, then he faltered. "You _lived."_ Harry said quietly. He looked straight into Voldemort's eyes. "You're afraid of death. You cheated death."

"So I can run the world as I see it in my eyes!" Voldemort said, his red slits of eyes burning with passion.

"You're a monster," Harry said, _"Stupefy!"_

Voldemort quickly deflected it. His eyes narrowed. _"Berthelen!"_

Pain struck Harry in the stomach. It felt like fists were punching him hard. He gasped out in pain and fell to his knees, clutching his stomach.

Voldemort sneered, _"Crucio,"_ he said simply.

Harry felt the pain again. It was all over him, covering his body with fire. It hurt like _hell._ Harry let out a yell of pain, but quickly bit his tongue, quickly feeling the warm gushing of blood. He sank to all fours. Finally, when if felt like forever, it stopped. The stabbing knives and the fiery pain went away, but his head was throbbing and he felt sick. Everything ached. His hands were shaking uncontrollably. He sensed Voldemort walking a few steps closer. Harry looked up, still on his hands and knees. He tried to get up, but gave up.

"Harry Potter, you have lived for longer than I can bear, you have thwarted me for seven years. I will not have that any longer," Voldemort said dead quiet. "In a moment, you will be dead- with your filthy parents."

Harry was breathing heavily. They were now just five feet away from each other.

Voldemort had a mad glint in his eyes. _"Avada Kedavra."_

Harry whispered, as a last chance, _"Expelliarmus."_

The two spells clashed in the middle. Harry immediately felt his wand vibrating uncontrollably. His hand shook along with it. He grabbed onto his wand with both hands, holding it with the energy he did not have. The beam was no longer blue and emerald green, but gold. Harry remembered. From his fourth year. The Priori Incantatem was happening again, though this time, people did not come out of Voldemort's wand. Harry faintly heard the Phoenix song singing soothingly in his ears. He knew not to let go.

Then suddenly, it stopped. Neither of them had let go, though. Harry felt a strange sensation as he felt a pull on his whole body, and the next thing he knew, he was standing in a large, silent room. Voldemort was there too, staring at a door. Harry started wondering why Voldemort was just staring at the door and not killing him, when he felt it too. A voice was beckoning him to open the door- to go to it and enter. He grew wary. He didn't know if he should, but he felt his feet moving slowly to the door. He extending his shaking hand, and Voldemort was, too. Together, they opened it. Voldemort glided inside in hunger. For power. Harry cautiously went in and the door closed and shut with a tiny click. Voldemort had walked to one side of the room and Harry went to the opposite, trying to distance himself from the evil lord.

There was a mist of sparkling silver in the middle of the room. It wavered in the middle, just floating above the ground.

"So," Voldemort said shortly, "this is it- where you'll die and I'll reign with full power."

The mist hovered towards him slightly.

Harry frowned. He didn't have much energy left. He was exhausted. He just wanted to get away from it all. His elbow hurt immensely. He could feel his bone moving and starting to grind away, but tried to ignore it. He had a choice of apparating away, but that was cowardly. He was _not_ a coward. Harry did not know what to do. Yes, he was scared, but not for himself. If Voldemort killed him, then everyone would suffer. Because of him. But _how_ would he do it? He thought of his friends- his _family_. Faces hovered in his mind. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Dumbledore, Sirius, his parents, the Weasley family, the Order, Hogwarts, everything that mattered to him. Remus' face appeared and Harry's heart fell. If he died, Remus would have no one. He couldn't do that to Moony. The people he loved would suffer in the wrath of Lord Voldemort. He couldn't help feel guilty, but he just _knew_ they wouldn't blame him. They supported him- they were by his side. He had friends- _love._

Harry grew defiant and gripped his wand tightly, "If this is the end, then so be it. I'll fight until my death," he said strongly.

Voldemort tipped his head slightly, with a smirk, "Let the best man win."

'_I could hardly call you a man'_ Harry thought in disgust.

This was it. He would fight for the light side- the way he wanted it to be. He silently said his last words to the people he loved. And they fought.

Before Harry knew it, he found the Killing Curse sent his way. He closed his eyes. _'Well, at least I had love and support.'_

He opened them after a millisecond, deciding he would face death in the eyes. Unexpectedly, the silvery mist flew towards him, engulfing him. He saw silver. It burned his eyes. He saw Voldemort fly back into the wall with a thud. He felt a stitching pain on his forearm, exactly where the Dark Mark would be. He lifted his robes and found a scar etching on his skin, with a small golden light following after it. After the golden light disappeared, he saw two scars etched in his arm. A flower- a lily, to be exact- and a stag. Lily and Prongs. He rubbed it gingerly, and heard a noise. He looked up and saw that Voldemort was getting up.

"So," Voldemort hissed angrily, "It chose you. I'll kill you, even without the power."

Harry felt anger starting to burn inside of him. All Voldemort wanted to do was kill him. Then take over the world and make people suffer. He thought of the people that had already suffered because of him. Anger coursed through his veins. Before he knew it, he was talking.

A large ball of emerald flames appeared into his hand. "This is for Cho," Harry growled. He threw the flame at Voldemort and another one appeared in his hand.

"This is for Cedric." Harry threw another one. Voldemort staggered back.

"This is for all the people you hurt." Another one shot Voldemort in the chest.

"This is for the Longbottoms."

"This is for my Mum and Dad." Harry threw two of them this time. Voldemort swayed, then fell to his knees, gasping slightly in pain.

"This," Harry said dangerously softly, "-this is for Sirius, the father I never had." Harry threw a very large flame at Voldemort with all the energy and power he could muster. The force was so powerful that Voldemort was thrown back into the wall.

"This," Harry said, barely a whisper, "is for the love I never had- the isolated childhood I went through." He threw a ball of flame that was pink.

Voldemort slumped to the ground, leaning against the wall. He was breathing heavily and fighting to keep his eyes open.

Harry slowly walked to him, his whole body shaking. He towered over the man- no, _monster-_ that made his life miserable. He looked him straight in the eye- red to emerald.

"I thank you, Tom, for the way I ended up. My misery gave me strength, nobility, and determination," Harry said quietly, "but that could _never_ overpower my hatred for you."

Harry grew silent. His wand arm was shaking madly. He took a small breath. His voice caught in his throat; he could only whisper. "Goodbye, Tom Riddle._" _his voice was filled with pure loathing, _"Avada Solesto Kedavra."_

Voldemort was lifeless. His usual cold, red eyes were blank with nothingness. A small grey mist began to float out of his mouth, and a mass of black mist floated out. Harry directed with his wand and it flew slowly into a transparent bottle Harry had kept in his robes pocket. He put the stopper onto the bottle and corked it down tight.

He heard a click. Harry turned around, picked up Voldemort's wand, and walked to the door. With a deep breath, he opened it and walked out. There was a bright light hanging from the ceiling. He saw Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape waiting impatiently outside in the room. They immediately hurried to him, with pale faces. Professor Snape was in bad shape. His usually pale face was butchered up with gashes, and his robes were cut up and bloodied. It was the work of Voldemort.

Professor McGonagall beamed at him with tears of pride. "Harry…" she whispered loudly in awe.

Harry started to feel woozy.

Professor Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling madly. He smiled gently at him.

Professor Snape, on the other hand, was pale and slightly green. He looked like he was going to be sick. "P-potter." He said.

"Snape."

"I take it--?" Snape breathed.

Harry took out the tightly corked bottle.

"Ah…" the Headmaster said with a nod.

"That is?" Snape asked nasally.

"Tom Riddle's soul." Harry said quietly. He took out Voldemort's wand and handed it to Professor Dumbledore along with the bottle. "Lock it away."

"What now?" Professor McGonagall said, with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"It's done. This is the end. We _won_." Harry said. He swayed on his feet. His eyesight started to get blotchy.

"Well done, Harry, well done." He heard Professor Dumbledore say before he blacked out completely.

----- ----- ---- ----- ----- ------- ----

_**Longgggg chapter, eh? Well that was the whole battle. I'm sooo sorry if I contradicted myself from the previous chapters, but it's hard not to. It was a little short, the battle, but I didn't know how to make it longer. Sorry that the Dementors and Giants and stuff weren't in there as much. And it was really corny, too. The really **deep **and** loving** parts. Sorry? It's 12 pages long and 5259 words long. Good accomplishment. Well REVIEW! 3**_

_**--**_

_**Okay, I revised just a little bit of it. Just the end, about Snape coz I forgot to put in details of what Voldemort did to him, and Harry's elbow- it's supposed to hurt cuz of Voldemort's curse around the middle of the duel back at Hogwarts. So, yeah, that's it.**_


	20. Bringing Raye and Ice Skating

"_What now?" Professor McGonagall said, with a hopeful look in her eyes._

"_It's done. This is the end. We won." Harry said. He swayed on his feet. His eyesight started to get blotchy._

"_Well done, Harry, well done." He heard Professor Dumbledore say before he blacked out completely._

_---END FLASHBACK---_

-0—0-0—0-0—0-0—0-0—0-0—0-0—0-0—0-0—0-0—0-0—0-0—0-0—0-0—0-0—0—0-0—0-0

"I woke up in St. Mungo's about five days later." Harry said. His voice was hoarse from all the talking.

Lily was silent through the whole thing. Sirius1, who hadn't heard all the details, was pale.

"Merlin, Harry…" Sirius1 whispered.

"True Gryffindor, you are!" James exclaimed. His heart was bursting with pride. His _son_ got ride of Voldemort.

"But I can't believe Snape is teaching Hogwarts. Must've been torture." Sirius said pitifully.

Harry and Ginny nodded, but Hermione hesitated.

"Oh, come on, 'Mione, you're not a student anymore!" Harry said exasperatedly.

Hermione hesitated, "Oh, fine, he was a horrible bloody git." She said finally.

The rest grinned at her.

"How did you get all the silver?" Lily asked curiously, gazing at his hair and his eyes.

"I'm not so sure, but I think it's the after effects from the duel- and with that silver mist stuff." Harry answered.

Lily nodded and rubbed her face with her hands, "Oh- wow… this is so… brilliant. But a little overwhelming, to be honest."

Harry nodded with understanding, "Yeah, I didn't expect you to be too, er, I dunno, really."

Lily laughed lightly. "It's just weird… I'm you Mum… It's even weirder that Potter's your dad."

"Hey, I'm not a bad father! Am I, Harry?" James asked.

Harry shook his head in amusement.

"See!" James puffed out his chest and Lily rolled her eyes while Ginny giggled.

"So, Mrs. Potter, how are you feeling about James being your Mr. Potter?" Sirius asked Lily.

"Call me that one more time, Black, and you're dead." Lily growled, fingering her wand.

Everyone laughed at Sirius' paling face and the sound of his gulp down his throat.

"I'm serious, Evans, how _are_ you feeling?" Sirius asked.

"Well, Black, of course you're _Sirius_." Lily said, smirking at the pun.

Sirius rolled his eyes and grinned.

"It's odd, having a son at age 17 and him being 18. And… a husband, knowing who he is… and that it's James Potter- no offense, or anything." she added, looking at James.

"None taken."

"But, I'm going to make the best of it, I guess," Lily said with a weak smile, "Besides, this isn't an every-day thing."

The door opened and Dumbledore came in. "Did you set things straight, Harry?"

Harry nodded.

"Ah, good. But before you go, I must warn you all, do _not_ speak about this freely. Things can always get worse." Dumbledore warned them. They nodded solemnly. Dumbledore perked up, "Good! You may all leave now."

Before they left with the Portkey, Lily said to James cautiously, "Th-this doesn't change anything, Potter."

James paused for a moment, and Lily was ready for something cheeky to come out of his mouth, but surprisingly, he nodded slowly. Before she had a chance to say anything, they were transported to the Potter house with the Portkey.

Maria and Henry were both asleep on the huge, overstuffed couch by the warm crackling fire when they came back.

"Oh, how cute!" Hermione cooed softly.

Both Sirius' snorted softly and James rolled his eyes, but Remus and Harry grinned.

"C'mon, guys, let's go to sleep! I'm tired!" Ginny whined quietly.

"Quit your whining! You'll wake the neighbors!" James said with a wide grin.

Ginny suck out her tongue at him and he stuck his out back at her. Somewhere inside, Lily felt a pang in her stomach. It didn't feel like a good pang, but she dismissed it.

"Let's all get a mug of hot chocolate and go to sleep." Harry suggested quietly.

They all agreed and tiptoed to the kitchen.

--

They were sitting at the counter in silence, sipping their hot mugs of hot chocolate, when all of a sudden, Harry dropped his mug and it fell to the floor with a crash, and broke. Harry clutched his forehead and disappeared with a crack.

The rest stood up at once.

"What happened?" Lily asked immediately, worried to the bone. Her motherly instincts kicked in.

"Where's Harry?" Ginny said, her bottom lip starting to tremble.

"Don't worry, Ginny, he'll come back. He always does." Sirius said, putting an arm around her to comfort her. He gave her a small smile, but inside, he was worried and scared to Merlin's grave.

"All we can do is wait…" Hermione said quietly.

They all nodded grimly.

_-MEANWHILE…-_

Harry felt burning pain on his scar, and the next thing he knew, he was somewhere else. He looked around him and saw tables and chairs. Harry was behind a counter, so he couldn't see much, but he could tell he was at The 3 Broomsticks. No one was there and the chairs were stacked up on the tables. The lights were dimmed. He heard voices.

"Silly girl, you should have known not to run. He will always find you. Come, he has a punishment ready for you," a cold voice said.

"No!" cried a determined voice. It was a female's voice, "he didn't even _know_ I was still alive until I showed up a little while ago! He doesn't give a damn about me, you know that. He's pathetic."

"Rayenna, you come here right now or I will make you!" spat another icy voice.

"No way in hell," the girl's voice said defiantly. It was Raye!

A Death Eater lost his patience and muttered a curse at her. She let out a small scream.

Harry closed his eyes in concentration and when he opened them, they were silver.

He whispered _'Stupefy'_ at both Death Eaters and they both fell to the ground, stunned. He walked out from behind the counter cautiously.

"Harry!" Raye gasped. "What're you doing here?"

"I really have no idea." Harry said.

"Are- are they dead?" Raye asked uneasily.

"No, just stunned. C'mon, I'll take you to the Potter's house for now, and we'll go to Hogwarts afterwards." Harry said, holding out his hand. It was then that he noticed a huge, deep, gash on Raye's left arm. It was bleeding heavily. "That's a nasty cut you've got there," he commented casually.

"I'm fine," Raye said hastily. She wiped some blood away from her arm and grimaced.

Harry noticed she wasn't in her Hogwarts robes, but in a casual pair of jeans, a fur coat, and a pair of black combat boots. Raye took Harry's hand, and he found that it was ice cold.

"Sorry," Raye said, smiling apologetically, gesturing toward her cold hands.

Harry smiled and waved it away, "Nah, it's alright. I always get cold hands after running into a couple of Death Eaters… wait- except that _one_ time, it was too fast, so I didn't-"

Raye rolled her eyes, "Harry, just apparate- please."

"Oh- right." Harry said sheepishly. He concentrated and with a light pop, they appeared at the Potter's kitchen.

"Harry! Raye?" someone cried instantly. Harry turned around and saw them all sitting where they were before.

"What happened, Raye?" Sirius1 asked in concern, eyeing her cut with worry.

"I'm fine." Raye said impatiently, wiping some more blood away from her wound. She winced.

"I'll fix it for you. My Mum's a Healer, and she taught me a few things." James suggested.

Raye nodded slowly, "Thanks."

"Who were they! I'll curse their arses off!" Sirius said angrily.

"Calm down, Sirius, you know you can't do that." Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

James got some medicines to treat Raye's arm and started to wipe away the blood around her arm. Once he got it cleaned, he lightly put some pale yellow gunk on and slathered it around the cut. Then he got an elastic bandage and wrapped it around Raye's arm.

"There. You're going to have to keep that on for a couple of days, though. You'll be fine. Nothing too serious." James said with a smile.

"Thanks," Raye said gratefully.

"No problem." James said with a shrug.

"Raye, what happened?" Sirius1 asked again.

"I was at Hogsmeade-" she began.

"What were you ding at Hogsmeade? It's well after hours." Harry said, raising an eyebrow.

"I simply felt like going. Anyway, I went to The 3 Broomsticks and it was empty. I didn't know it had closed so early so I looked around some shops. I went back to get to Hogwarts, but the stupid Death Eaters got there. They threatened me and all that rubbish. Then they lost their patience and, well, hurt me," Raye said, fingering her arm, "then they both hit the ground. I saw Harry coming out from behind the counter."

"How did Harry get there?" Lily asked. Everyone turned to look at Harry.

"Er, one minute I was fine, and then my scar burned like hell. Then- I guess I apparated, or something, to The 3 Broomsticks where Raye was." Harry said with a shrug. "I don't really know how."

"You two must have a connection of some sort." Hermione stated. Her fingers were jittery and Harry knew she was itching to run to the Hogwarts library and research on it.

"Merlin, it's 6:30 already!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Raye, you can sleep here if you want to." James offered.

"Er-" Raye said.

"But all of the bedrooms are full with Lily and Ginny sharing one," Remus said with a frown.

"Oh, yeah…" James said, faltering.

"She can sleep in my room," Sirius offered loudly.

Raye raised an eyebrow.

"Without me in it, of course," Sirius said quickly, biting his lip as his face turned slightly red.

"Looks like young Padfoot here has got a crush on Miss. Elddir," Remus whispered to James and Harry. They both nodded and smirked identical smirks.

"Right, then. Sirius can sleep in my room. Let's go." James said, jumping off his chair.

Hermione brandished her wand and gave it a little wave. All the mugs were sparkling clean and put themselves away in the cupboards.

They all went to their bedrooms. Around 3 o'clock in the afternoon, they awoke. Together, they went downstairs.

Sirius couldn't help but notice Raye's pajamas. She bravely had transfigured a piece of parchment into a peach colored slip. She put a transfigured satin robe over it. Harry eyed Ginny's white tank top and her navy blue short shorts with great interest. And of course, James' eyes widened at Lily's emerald green colored spaghetti strapped silk top and black shorts.

James, Remus, and Sirius all had muscle tees and cotton plaid pajama pants of Gryffindor colors. Harry and Sirius1, on the other hand, chose to go shirtless, with dark colored sweats on.

Once they were all downstairs and in the kitchen, James read a note aloud:

_James,_

_We've gone to work. We don't know when you all will be getting up, but it looked like you had a rough night, so we didn't have Dolly wake you. Set up some lunch or dinner- surely you wouldn't wake up in time for breakfast. Your dad's got Auror duty for the ministry overnight, and because of that, I have to stay at St. Mungo's in case any Aurors on duty gets hurt, so I will be staying overnight as well. We apologize that we cannot be here tonight. Stay out of trouble- Oh, sometimes I wonder why I even say that._

_Love,_

_Mum and Dad_

Remus chuckled, "She's right. It makes no sense to tell us to stay out of trouble."

They grinned.

For breakfast, they had some sausages, eggs, bacon, and toast even though it was past lunchtime.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Ginny asked while they ate.

"I don't think we should do Wandless Magic today. It's far too late and we don't have much energy." Harry said.

The rest nodded in agreement. They were all tired from yesterday.

"So, what exactly _are _we going to do?" Ginny asked again.

James shrugged, "Whatever we want, I guess."

"Well, we went to Hogsmeade the day before…" Remus said.

"I know! Let's go ice skating in the pond!" James exclaimed.

"It's dangerous and I can't skate very well," Lily protested.

"Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail, and I always go there to ice skate during the holidays, and it's perfectly safe! And I'll teach you to skate." James said.

Lily looked at everyone helplessly, and sighed, "Oh, alright."

Everyone cheered. James transfigured everyone's skates except for himself, Sirius, and Remus. They had their own pairs because they went ice skating every winter. James transfigured the guys' skates into black hockey skates and the girls' skates white figure skates.

They put on their coats or cloaks, scarves, and/or mittens. Then they put on theirs kates.

Harry and Ginny skated slowly together, discussing a bunch of nothings with each other, and smiling. Raye, Sirius1, Hermione, and Sirius all skated together, just talking. James was teaching Lily how to skate. The other were secretly looking at them from the corner of their eyes.

"Okay. The most important thing is balance." James started.

"Right. Balance." Lily repeated, nodding.

"Second most important thing is to have fun." James said.

"Right. Have fun." Lily said, nodding again.

"Next, is falling."

"Right. To fall- wait, _fall_?" Lily asked, confused.

"Well, you can't learn if you don't fall, right?" James said.

"Right, it makes sense, I guess," Lily said thoughtfully.

"Alright. The physical part," James said, "How you skate is by counting. One, two, three. One, right, two, left, three, right. You get it?"

"Yeah," Lily said with a nod.

"Lily, relax. You're so serious about this. Just relax and have fun." James said, smiling slightly.

"Okay, whatever," Lily said reluctantly, relaxing as much as she could.

"Ready to hit the ice?" James asked brightly.

"What! No way!" Lily exclaimed.

"I'll be with you the whole time. I won't let you fall. I promise." James said solemnly. He went to the edge of the ice and held out a hand. He and Lily had chosen not to wear gloves.

Hesitantly, she took it. Her hand was shaking slightly with nervousness, but James' was warm and a bit rough from Quidditch. Lily's hand felt delicate, tiny, and fragile in James'. James felt his stomach fluttering uncontrollably as she gripped his hand hard.

Slowly but surely, she edged onto the ice. Lily tensed when she was fully on the ice. James felt her tense up and squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"All right. Right foot first. Glide," James said. Lily stiffly moved her right foot farther ahead of her left. Then she scooted her left, making it aligned with her right.

"I did it!" she said quietly, but triumphantly.

"Yeah, you did!" James said, smiling at her accomplishment.

Lily noticed that it wasn't that famous lopsided cocky smile. It was a genuine smile.

Lily quickly glided her right foot front, but slipped. James quickly put his other arm around her so he caught her before she fell.

"Thanks," Lily said breathlessly.

James smiled slightly. "I'd never let you fall."

Lily raised her eyebrows. "I thought you said that falling was important."

"But I'm here to catch you before you hit the ground. You still made the wrong move and _started_ to fall, but not all the way." James said. He looked a bit confused at what he said. Lily shrugged.

James helped Lily for thirty more minutes until Lily said, "I think I can do it by myself now."

"Are you sure?" James asked doubtfully.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now go watch me from the other side of the pond with the others, alright?" Lily said with a small roll of her eyes.

James nodded and let go of her hand reluctantly. He skated over to the others at the other side of the pond.

"You're a good teacher." Remus commented lightly.

"Of course I am," James said knowingly.

Remus rolled his eyes.

"Look, she's skating!" Ginny exclaimed.

Lily _was_ skating. Very well, too. She made a spin. Then she started to skate towards them, but after she skated a few feet, she fell right into the pond.

"_LILY!"_ James roared, mortified.

He skated to Lily at top speed; it was amazing. To him it felt like hours getting there, but it was really just 5 seconds. Without a second thought, he jumped right in the pond. It was ice cold that he almost went into unconsciousness. He searched for Lily frantically. Where was she? The water wasn't very murky, but she couldn't see much. He swam deeper into the water. He searched for Lily, trying to feel for her with his hands. At last, he gripped onto an arm. He pulled her up with great difficulty. The water had soaked and absorbed into her coat. He pulled and pulled up. James was progressing slowly. His lungs began to burn because of the low oxygen. He kept swimming up, holding Lily's waist with one arm. If she was dead, he didn't know what he would do. Finally, he broke through the surface, gulping in as much air as he could. Everyone was huddled around the small hole. James pulled Lily up first. Then he pulled himself out of the water. His body shook from the cold as he conjured a thick blanket, wrapping it firmly around Lily's form. He picked her up and carried her to his house wordlessly. Everyone followed closely, not uttering a word.

---000---000---000---000---

_**Another chapter done. I don't know when this story'll end. Not in a long time. I think. This was a bit boring, I think… maybe? Hmm. I dunno… it's up to you guys. Hope you liked it, though. Well, please review!**_


	21. Lily Awakes and Lily's Place

**:_PREVIOUSLY_:**

_James pulled Lily up first. Then he pulled himself out of the water. His body shook from the cold as he conjured a thick blanket, wrapping it firmly around Lily's form. He picked her up and carried her to his house wordlessly. Everyone followed closely, not uttering a word._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

---_this is in James' POV I guess… Like, in the HP books, it's always in Harry's mind, but this'll be James'…then it'll switch off, I guess. It's going to change a lot. Hope you don't mind---_

James hurried up the stairs, careful not to drop Lily, and into his room. He took off Lily's skates, cloak, and scarf. Then he put Lily in his bed, pulling the covers up. Her hair was icy, her skin was white, and her lips were getting blue. She was shaking.

James could sense the others behind him. He conjured some chairs and a tub of hot water with a clean, white cloth. He lightly dabbed Lily's forehead and cheeks with the cloth. James held onto Lily's shaking hand, only to realize that his was shaking, also.

After a while of dabbing, he conjured a towel to dry Lily's hair. The others quietly left James and Lily, sensing that he wanted to be alone.

Right after they left, he broke down in silent sobs. He cried for hours. After five hours, the color was coming back to Lily's face and she stopped shaking. James had stopped crying, but hadn't bothered to wipe off his tearstained face. He hadn't bothered to change his clothes, either. He stayed by Lily's side the whole time. People came in and out quietly, checking on them.

It had been 12 hours already, and it was now four in the morning. James was still wide awake, staring at Lily's angelic face. It was his entire fault. If he didn't want to go ice skating, she wouldn't have fallen in. James was starting to catch a cold, but he didn't care. He wouldn't leave. Around five o'clock, he fell asleep, laying his head on the bed next to Lily's hand.

James woke up at 8 o'clock, and Lily was still not awake. James rubbed the sleep out of his bloodshot eyes. Lily was breathing normally now, and he was relieved. James was afraid of what Lily would do when she woke up. He heard the door open. He turned to see Ginny silently walking in towards them. She gave him a small smile. James tried to smile back, but his mouth just wouldn't move. He could see that Ginny was in a bad state, too. Her eyes were bloodshot and she was pale. If that was how she looked, he didn't want to _know_ how he looked.

"How's she doing?" Ginny whispered.

"S-she's breathing better." James whispered back. His voice was hoarse because he hadn't talked for over fifteen hours.

At that moment, Lily stirred, and her eyes fluttered open. She awoke.

James had a pained look on his face and he stood up slowly. He walked to the door with shaky legs. With one more pained look at Lily, he left.

James didn't know where to go, so he went to the Quidditch pitch in his backyard. It was enchanted so the ground would be kept sand at all times, and the weather would be perfect, unless they changed it. He lay down on the sand, staring up at the gray-blue sky pointlessly, with his hands behind his head.

- - - -

"Ginny, what happened? What's wrong with Potter?" Lily asked groggily. She tried to sit up. Her head was a bit woozy.

"Er- you fell into the pond while ice skating." Ginny answered quietly.

"Oh-_urgh_." It was all clear to her now.

"Why's Potter acting like that?" Lily asked.

Ginny gave her a sympathetic smile, "Lily, he saved you. He didn't hesitate, either. He dived right into the water to save you. He carried you up here and took care of you all this time and never said a word. Ever since you were here, unconscious, he was here. He didn't eat, he barely slept, and he didn't talk."

"Oh," Lily whispered.

"He's feeling guilty. He thinks that it's his fault that you fell in. He probably has a cold- that's what it looked like- but I don't reckon he cared. All he cared about was you-er, your well being." Ginny said softly.

"But it's not his fault… I wanted to try by myself, I was reckless. I wasn't being careful enough," Lily said really quietly.

Ginny gave her a tiny smile.

Abruptly, Lily got up and ran out of the room.

Ginny smiled and looked at the door that banged into the wall as Lily slammed it open. _This is where it all starts… Lily loves him. Her heart wants to open up to him but she just won't let it._

----------------------

Lily quickly padded down the gleaming, wooden stairs with her bare feet, instantly regretting not sliding down the banister. Her long sleeves were extra long, covering her hands. She had the same sweatpants and shirt on from when she went ice skating. She paused at the end of the stairs, catching her breath and thinking of where he would be.

She searched through the rooms of the whole house, and then it struck her. She hit her forehead with a hand. She was so _stupid!_ Lily ran into the kitchen; where everyone was, ignored them, and shoved open the patio doors. She stepped down the deck's stairs and stopped at the bottom. She saw a lonely speck lying in the middle of the sand. She sighed and walked slowly through cold snow with her bare feet. The snow bit her toes, but she took a breath and tried to ignore it. She walked onto the warm sand and stood in front of James' figure lying on the sand. He was looking up at the blank sky.

"James?" she whispered.

James looked up at Lily. He closed his eyes for a moment and opened them. He got up and looked down at her. He looked questioningly at her, and when she didn't speak, he let out a small, shaky breath.

"I hate myself so much." James finally whispered hoarsely.

Lily shook her head in anger, "James, you didn't do anything! If you did anything, you saved my life. It's _my_ fault. I was too careless. I take the blame, alright? Please, James, don't blame yourself. Don't _do_ this." Lily pleaded quietly.

"The thought of you dead, Lily—it messes me up," James whispered throatily.

"James- I'm really sorry." Lily whispered. It took her a whole lot to say that to him. Then she put her arms around him and hugged him tightly. She didn't know what made her do it, but it was necessary.

James hugged her back hard. He felt anguish- relief- guilt- helplessness.

"I'm so sorry…" Lily whispered again. Tears prickled her eyes and dropped down onto James' shoulder. She felt him start to shake, and could tell that he was crying, also.

This was her fault. She made him like this. And she was the sorriest than she had ever been.

**/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\**

It was 12:30 pm when they finally had lunch set up. Lily and James wordlessly went back inside. Nobody asked or said anything. They ate lunch in silence. Even Sirius knew it was serious and stayed silent.

They mostly sat around for the rest of the day. At four, James' parents came home. They all had a silent agreement not to tell them.

- - -

Harry wanted to know how Lily was doing, but he understood that James needed to be with Lily. A little while later, he heard that Lily awoke. She saw her blurry form speeding across the kitchen and outside. All of them that were in the kitchen surreptitiously walked to the window to see what was happening. They were surprised to see James out there; they hadn't known he was there. They saw James and Lily talked for a little while, and then hug- for a long time, so they decided to get lunch ready. A while later, James' parents came home.

"So, what did you do today?" Maria asked them.

"Nothing," they answered in unison.

Maria and Henry raised their eyebrows.

Around five, Lily and Ginny left. They said their goodbyes quietly.

-----

The next day, they all woke up early. James seemed a bit out of it, but otherwise, everything was normal. Raye had gone back to Hogwarts the night before.

"Do you think they're coming today?" Hermione asked.

They were all sitting in the living room, drinking butterbeer or tea.

Harry shrugged.

"James, how're things with Lily?" Remus asked. They all looked at him in praise; nobody had the guts to ask him that.

James shrugged slightly.

"Oh, come on, you can't avoid the topic forever." Remus said loudly.

James scowled slightly. "I don't really know. It's just tense between us."

"So you guys pretty much avoid each other?" Remus pressed on.

James nodded shortly. "Yeah. Pretty much."

"I think you should talk to her. It's obvious that she's not willing to talk first." Sirius said.

James flopped back in his seat and sighed. He muttered something, but nobody heard him except Harry. "Life is fucked up."

"You got that right," Harry replied heavily.

---00---00---00---00---00---

The next morning, Harry woke up around eight thirty. He padded down the hallway with only a pair of sweats on and slid onto the banister. He slid down, but he noticed people at the bottom of the stairs, about to go up them. Harry's eyes widened as he slid faster and closer to the bottom- and the people.

"_AARGHH!"_ Harry yelled as he fell into them.

A leg was now on his chest and a knee collided with his side.

"Padfoot needs Mrs. P's aid," a muffled voice said in a pained voice.

"Prongs needs his Mum's aid _first_." another muffled voice said.

"Well, Harry needs Prongs and Padfoot to get off of him because he's in bloody pain." Harry said, groaning.

Someone walked over to them. It was Sirius1.

Sirius1 raised his eyebrows. "You all should get a room. It's not a very pretty picture to see."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Just help us up Sirius, will you?"

Sirius1 grinned, "But it's funny to see you like this!"

"Sirius, when I get up, I'm going to curse you with every spell I know," Harry warned.

Sirius1 quickly helped them up.

"Harry, Mum said the Weasleys were coming over today." James said after they were up on their feet. He was rubbing the back of his neck where Sirius' middle finger jammed into it.

"Really? That means… Bill and Charlie are there, too," Harry said, calculating quickly, "are they coming too?"

"Yeah, I think so. Ginny can come if she wants… you know, she might want to see her Mum." James offered.

"Okay, great, I'll go ask her now. I'll floo over to Lily's place." Harry said. His right ankle was numb, his head ached, he had nasty bruises on his bare chest, and his side and chest hurt. He limped over to the living room and got some floo powder. He cautiously stepped into the large fireplace and threw in the floo powder. He didn't know for sure if Lily's house was connected to the Floo Network.

"Lily's House!" Harry yelled clearly. He tried not to breathe too much and he found himself falling out of the fireplace a moment later. He heard a high pitched scream. His glasses were askew, but he didn't care. With great difficulty, Harry stood up. Soot covered his hair. Harry saw a woman and a man. The woman was clutching her chest, looking at Harry with wide eyes.

"Er, hello," Harry said feebly.

"A-are you one of Lily's friends?" the man asked.

"Yes, er- no, not really. I'm her professor." Harry said.

The woman looked surprised, "You hardly look older than our Lily!"

"I'm eighteen years old," Harry said.

"What in the heavens happened to you? You're hurt!" Lily's mother said, "I'll get Lily's older sister to help you with that."

"Oh, no, really it's-" Harry protested.

But Petunia was already walking over. Petunia in this time had blonde wavy hair, a pointed nose, and a perfect body. When she came over, her eyes widened slightly at Harry's nicely toned chest.

"Mother, father, who _is_ this charming fellow?" Petunia asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Oh, never mind that, Petunia, dear. He's hurt. We need you to sort him out," Lily's mother said hurriedly.

"Yes, mother." Petunia led Harry to the kitchen.

"So, where are you from?" Petunia asked while filling a tub with hot water.

Harry bit his lip. "Surrey," he finally said truthfully. Right in this very house, in fact.

"Really? What's your name?" Petunia asked.

"Harry Donovan," he answered.

Petunia walked over and took his left hand, "Hmm, I don't see a wedding ring. Are you single?" she asked. She got a cloth and dabbed Harry's chest lightly with the cloth. He winced slightly at the pain.

'_Oh, sweet Merlin, Aunt Petunia's hitting on me!'_ Harry thought furiously, trying not to turn green, _'that's so wrong…'_

"No, my girlfriend is Ginny." Harry said shortly.

Petunia gaped. "Y-you mean that freak friend of Lily's?"

"Ginny is not a freak." Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Then you're a freak, too!" Petunia shrieked. She dropped the cloth and backed away.

"Look, Petunia, you're more of a freak than _anyone_ could ever be. You say anything bad about Ginny, Lily, or my friends in front of me again, I'll make sure you _look_ like a freak, too." Harry growled threateningly.

Petunia gave a little shriek and ran out of the kitchen. Harry smirked. Lily and Ginny came walking into the kitchen.

They were both pink in the cheeks and nose and were wrapped tightly in coats and scarves. They each held shopping bags in their arms.

"What're you doing here, Harry?" Lily asked curiously.

"What the hell happened to you?" Ginny demanded, looking at Harry's bruised chest.

"Just fell down some stairs. Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to see your Mumtoday. She's coming to James' house around lunchtime." Harry said.

Ginny's eyes brightened, "That would be brilliant! If Lily wants to go, of course," Ginny added.

Lily thought for a moment, then smiled. "Of course we can. You should see your Mum," she said.

"Thanks so much! Let's get ready. Harry, stay down here and talk to your grandparents. They're really lovely people!" Ginny said enthusiastically.

Harry nodded. Ginny and Lily left the kitchen and went up the stairs. Harry walked to the living room where Lily's parents were.

"Er, hello… again," Harry said awkwardly.

They both turned. Lily's mother smiled at Harry, "Have a seat," she offered.

Harry took a seat across from them on a couch.

"We haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Jonathan Evans and this is my wife, Rosalind." Jonathan said.

Harry nodded, "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. How's our Lily doing in school?"

"She's one of the brightest students at Hogwarts." Harry said, smiling.

"That's good to hear. Lily hasn't been complaining about this James Potter boy much during the holidays, though. She used to complain every day of how he was so immature and that sort. Did, er, anything happen when she was there?" Rose asked.

"No, not really. I guess James… grew up." Harry answered.

"Where did you live before teaching? An exotic wizarding town?" John asked.

"I was brought up by non- magical people." Harry answered carefully.

"MUM! DAD! WE'RE GOING! HARRY? WHERE ARE YOU?" Lily's voice rang throughout the house.

"In here, Lily," John said loudly.

They came over. "Now, that's not a way to speak to your teacher, Lily!" Rose chided with a frown.

Harry chuckled, "Oh, no, that's fine. Students can call me anything while I'm not teaching a class. Mr. Donovan, Harry, Hey Ugly, whatever."

"Are you ready, _Ugly?"_ Ginny asked with a grin.

Harry grinned back at her, "Alright, maybe that's going a bit far," he laughed and nodded in reply.

"Mum, Dad, we're going to the Potter's house," Lily said to her parents.

"Have fun," Rose said.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. and Mrs. Evans." Harry said politely, bowing to them slightly.

Rose smiled warmly at Harry.

"Bye Mum, bye Dad," said Lily.

"G'bye Mr. and Mrs. Evans," Ginny said.

Harry just nodded politely because he didn't know them well enough. They apparated to the Potter's house. Lily was already there, and about ten seconds later, Ginny appeared.

"What took you?" Lily asked.

Ginny just shrugged in reply.

"We're here!" Harry hollered. He summoned a tee shirt and pulled it on.

Remus, Sirius, Hermione, Sirius1, and James came in. They greeted each other quickly.

"The Weasleys aren't here yet. It's 11 o'clock. We've got an hour to spare." Remus said told them.

"Five more days until Christmas!" Sirius said randomly.

"Then a week until holidays are over." Sirius1 said.

They all nodded somberly, wanting the holidays to last forever.

"So, what shall we do while we wait?" Ginny asked.

They thought for a moment. Lily's eyes brightened.

"Let's bake Christmas cookies!"

_0__0_**:0:**_0__0_**:0:**_0__0_**:0:**_0__0_**:0:**_0__0_**:0:**_0__0_**:0:**_0__0_**:0:**_0__0_**:0:**_0_

_**So… how was it? Not what you expected? Perfect? Okay? I don't know… this story seems to get more boring and boring as I type it. Maybe it's because I know how the story will go. I just hope I don't disappoint you all. Well, tell me what you thought of it.**_


	22. The Weasley's Visit

"_So, what shall we do while we wait?" Ginny asked._

_They thought for a moment. Lily's eyes brightened._

"_Let's bake Christmas cookies!"_

-----------------------------------------

"So, what exactly are we making?" Sirius1 asked once they were all in the kitchen.

"Cinnamon cookies," Lily answered. She took out four, sugar, eggs, butter, cinnamon, measuring spoons, a cookie platter, and cookie cutters.

"We're going to need two beaten eggs. Harry, you can do that." Lily said, giving him a small bowl, the carton of eggs, and a whisk.

Lily ordered everyone to do something and it was 11:40 when chaos arose.

"Okay, put the flour into the bowl, Sirius," Lily said.

Sirius nodded. He tried to pick up the heavy flour sack, but it was too heavy for him.

"James, help him," Lily ordered.

James nodded. Together, they upended the sack of flour. Once it had tilted, the whole sack of flour poured out. There was so much flour dusting up the area that no one could see each other. There were coughs and shrieks. In the minutes, the room cleared up a bit. Everyone was covered in flour, head to toe.

Harry saw flour atop of Ginny's hair, a bunch on her clothes, and some settled on her eyelashes and nose. Harry thought she looked rather cute like that and chuckled to himself. He knew that _he_ looked ridiculous. For a moment, there was complete silence. Then—

-

James didn't know what had happened. He saw Lily was covered in flour. He gulped. James knew Lily would blow up at them. But surprisingly, they all burst out laughing hysterically. It took about fifteen minutes for them to all calm down.

"Guys…" Remus said slowly.

They looked at him questioningly.

"We have ten minutes until the Weasleys get here!" Remus yelped.

"We should clean up, then?" Sirius1 said lightly.

There was flour everywhere and the ingredients needed to be put away.

After many _Scourgify_'s, they were done. They forgot one thing, though- themselves. They were still caked with flour. They went up to their rooms and cleaned up.

Harry brushed flour out of his hair. He washed his face and changed into a dark grey tee shirt and baggy dark blue jeans. Over that, he wore an expensive midnight blue designer robe. He attempted to flatten his hair out, but as usual, it sprang back up messily.

Harry made his way to the stairs and smoothly slid down the banister as someone knocked on the door. He opened the door and saw a bunch of red hair. He was immediately embraced by someone who was about a foot and a fourth shorter than him.

"Oh, James, it's so nice to see you! You've grown so much! How are you?" the person hugging him cried.

Then they abruptly let go of him and back away.

"You're not James!" she accused.

"Er, hello, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said nervously.

Mrs. Weasley in this time was a lot skinnier and looked much younger.

"I'm Harry, Harry Donovan," Harry said politely, "I'm James' Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

"Mummy! Whozzat?" a voice piped up.

Mrs. Weasley stepped aside and Harry saw a baby in a stroller and a toddler who looked about four years old.

"Bill? Charlie?" Harry gasped. It was, indeed, them.

"You know them?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Er, James told me about them." Harry said quickly. He was still shocked to see them. They were so _small!_

Before either of them could say anything else, someone walked over.

"Molly, Molly, Molly, what a _pleasant_ surprise!"

Harry turned around and saw Sirius walking over, beaming at them.

"Hello, Sirius," Mrs. Weasley said with a fond smile.

"Mrs. Weasley?" another voice inquired.

James came oer.

"James!" Mrs. Weasley squealed. She attacked him into an embrace.

James patted Mrs. Weasley's head with a goofy grin on his face.

"Let's go to the living room. The rest of them are waiting there." James said. He took Bill's hand.

Mrs. Weasley propped the baby's carriage by the door and picked up baby Charlie.

"Oh, are they your friends, James, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked once they were in the living room.

"This is Hermione Granger, one of my Defense professors, and Sean Courtley, another one of my Defense professors. You've met Harry already. This is Lily Evans, one of my classmates," James said.

"And this is Ginny Wheeler, a friend of mine from school," James said with a big smile.

Ginny was looking at her mother with a brilliant gleam in her eyes.

"Well, hello to you all!"

"What about me, Molly?" Remus said with a pout.

"Oh, Remus, of course, I haven't forgotten about you!" Mrs. Weasley said with a fond smile. She gave him a big hug.

"Me Bill!" Bill piped up.

Ginny giggled at her older brother.

"How old are you now, Bill?" James asked.

"Fowe!" Bill exclaimed, putting up three fingers. **(he meant four, by the way)**

"That's old enough for me to teach you Quidditch—" James said brightly.

"Absolutely _not!_" Hermione, Lily, and Mrs. Weasley said sternly.

Harry burst out laughing. Along with him were everyone but the three that protested against it.

Lily, Mrs. Weasley, and Hermione glared at them.

"I'll go tell Mum that you're here." James said, slipping out of the room.

"So, tell me about yourselves, dears. You must be quite close to James since you're here for the holidays," Mrs. Weasley said. She directed the question at Ginny, Harry, Lily, Sirius1, and Hermione.

"Er, Lily and I go to school with him," Ginny said a bit nervously.

"Oh, yes! Lily, I've heard him talk about so much, but I've never heard him speak about you, dear," Mrs. Weasley said to Ginny.

"Oh, I'm new. I was er, home-schooled before," Ginny said quickly. She looked at others for support.

"Molly?" a voice said from the door.

"Maria, hello!" Mrs. Weasley said brightly, giving James' mum a hug.

"You've brought Bill and Charlie, too." Maria said, smiling broadly.

"Auntie Mawia!" Bill said happily. He waddled over to Maria and she picked him up.

"Auntie?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

Maria answered him with a smile. "Oh, I'm Bill's godmother."

------------------------------------

**_Okay, so, I've decided this was boring so I cut it short. This is the shortest chapter I'll _**ever**_ write, I swear. It's just 2 pages. But this was just too boring. I sort of messed up on my writing when I wrote it on notebook paper before. So I have to redo it. I have to think of better events after this chapter. So yeah. It's hard. But please, stay with me!_**


	23. Mac&Cheese troubles

-0-0-0-

It was about four o'clock when the Weasleys left. Maria went up to her study to do some work for the hospital, and Henry was at the Ministry. The rest of them sat around, just talking.

"Is it hard?" Remus asked the time travelers, plus Sirius1, "always having to think before you say something because you might say something about the future?"

Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Sirius1 nodded in unison.

Sirius cracked a grin. "I remember when I first met Ginny."

Both Ginny and Harry blushed.

"Ginny was still in shock about me and was about to say I was dead, when Harry interrupted her and said she thought I was dead sexy," Sirius said with a wide grin.

Everyone laughed.

"Everyone's going to be so surprised when they see Sirius1," Hermione said with a smile.

"I _can_ go back with you all, right?" Sirius1 said.

Harry never thought of that. Ginny looked quite puzzled, too.

Hermione gave an exaggerated sigh. "He _can_ come back with us. He just has to hold onto one of us. It's like our trunks. We had to hold onto them while we got transported here, so they'd come with us."

Harry let out a breath of relief. Hermione conjured up a large bowl of potato chips. Harry looked strangely at her.

"What?" Hermione said defensively, "I just felt the sudden craving for Sour Cream and Onion!"

"Still the smartest witch of the century, Hermione," Sirius1 said fondly, with a large grin on his face. He had chosen to ignore her sudden hunger for potato chips. Hermione blushed at the compliment.

James and Sirius' faces brightened at her words. "Hey, if we held onto you guys, does that mean we could—"

"**_No."_** Harry, Hermione, Sirius1, and Ginny refused point blank.

"Fun suckers," Sirius muttered loudly.

Lily and Remus rolled their eyes at him.

"So you're leaving at the end of the year?" Lily asked them.

They nodded. "But that's months away, so let's not think about that," Harry said hastily.

"Lily, Remus, Sirius, and James are going to get er, Obliviated at the end of the year- because of what you know," Hermione said cautiously, biting into a chip loudly.

There were refusals and exclamations of "That's not fair".

"You _have_ to. It's important that you don't change anything." Sirius1 said sternly.

"But you've already changed a lot of stuff by coming here!" James exclaimed.

"Most of the things we did- and will do, are supposed to happen," Hermione said, "I researched all the battles and casualties of this year around Hogwarts."

They slumped down in defeat.

"What if we get out of the Memory Charms?" Sirius asked.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Harry and Dumbledore will be doing those," she said. That said everything.

"Let's do something else now. I'm bored. And hungry." Sirius whined.

Remus rolled his eyes at him. "Padfoot, you're always hungry."

Sirius pouted. "I want food." Just then, his stomach let out a loud growl. "See! I told you so!"

James grinned. "Dad's still at work and Mum's working on some small book about healing potions for the hospital gift shop. We can just fix something to eat ourselves."

They all filed into the kitchen and looked for something to eat. There was a platter of chicken left.

"I don't think that'll be enough; not when Padfoot's hungry." James said seriously.

"Let's make Macaroni and Cheese," Hermione suggested.

"What's that?" Remus asked curiously.

"James, do you have any er, Macaroni noodles?" Hermione asked.

James raised an eyebrow. "Very specific, Hermione," he said sarcastically.

"Elbow noodles," Harry supplied helpfully.

"I'm not very familiar with noodle names," James said with a lopsided grin, "I don't cook much."

"Alright, then," Hermione said to herself as she opened cupboards. "Aha!" She took out a rectangle box of pasta noodles.

"You think we can make Macaroni and Cheese out of those noodles?" Lily asked doubtfully. They're not the Macaroni noodles."

Hermione shrugged. "That's the best we can do. I guess we'll have to content with these."

"Where do you keep the cheese?" Harry asked James.

"Er, in the fridge," James said slowly.

Harry gave him a sheepish smile, "Oh, right." He took them out of the refrigerator.

"Remus," Hermione ordered, "cut the cheese."

Remus backed away, looking slightly disgusted and appalled.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She took out a knife and a cutting board. "Here," she said, shoving them into Remus' hands.

"Ginny, could you boil some water in this?" Hermione asked, giving Ginny a large pot.

"What about the rest of us?" Sirius1 asked her.

"We just wait." Hermione said simply.

After the water had boiled, the noodles were put into the pot until they weren't hard and stiff. Hermione put them in a mesh pot **_(err, what're they called?)_** and cut up the noodles into smaller pieces. She then put them back in the pot after getting rid of most of the water.

Remus gave Hermione his neatly sliced cheese and she dumped them into the pot. She stirred for fifteen minutes, or so, then turned the stove off.

"_Voila!"_ Hermione said in a perfect French accent, _"Zhee Mahkaroni and Cheeze!"_

She put some macaroni and cheese in eight separate bowls and levitated them to the table, where the utensils were neatly set by Lily. They sat and looked at their macaroni. It was very cheesy and the noodles were limp. It was also slightly watery and had a green tinge to it.

"Er, it looks great, 'Mione," Harry lied through his teeth. He offered her a fake smile.

Everyone took a bite into it as Hermione watched with shining, hopeful eyes.

Harry reluctantly opened his mouth and let in the macaroni and cheese. Once it was in his mouth, he turned away. He fought the strong urge to gag. The Macaroni and Cheese Hermione had made was honestly, well, revolting. He could feel chunks of cheese in his mouth and the wateriness of the macaroni. He felt bits of hardness in between the macaroni and cheese. It tasted as bitter as anything. Harry glanced at the others and saw their eyes widening and them cringing slightly. Harry unwillingly swallowed it all down. He immediately grabbed for his glass of wine and gulped it all down in one swig.

"So, what do you think?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"Oh, it's wonderful!" Ginny said, her voice a pitch higher.

"Yeah," Sirius supplied with a cough to cover his choke, "it's er, b-brilliant!"

"Oooh, I knew you'd like it!" Hermione squealed happily.

Harry saw Lily falter with guilt. "Well, I suppose it's good," Lily said with great difficulty.

Remus' face paled as he finally swallowed. "Yes, absolutely smashing," he said thickly. He let out a loud breath and took a swig of his butterbeer.

Hermione looked expectantly at Harry, Sirius1, and James. They glanced at each other before simultaneously giving Hermione gracious compliments on her cooking.

"Oh, you're a brilliant cook, 'Mione!"

"That was the most _fabulous_ Macaroni and Cheese I've ever had!"

"It tastes excellent, really!"

"The cheese- how did you make it so, _cheesy?_ You're positively genius!"

"It tastes better than Hogwarts' food!"

"It's even better than Quidditch!"

They all stopped and turned to stare at Sirius1.

"Er, maybe a little bit off," Sirius1 said with a sheepish shrug.

Harry rolled his eyes. Hermione looked expectantly at them all.

"What, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Well, aren't you going to eat?" Hermione asked with a small roll of her eyes.

"Er-"

"What about you? You're not eating, either!" Sirius exclaimed.

"I'm not very hungry; I had those chips, remember?" Hermione reminded him. She poured her portions into his bowl. "Here, since you said you were hungry, you can have mine. Eat up!"

Everyone fought the urge to laugh at Sirius' look of flabbergast and horror.

"Well, everyone, let's eat Hermione's delicious Macaroni and Cheese!" Sirius1 said mock cheerfully.

James glared at him.

They gradually ate up half of their Macaroni and Cheese in little tiny bits. They had used up more than four bottles of wine and butterbeer. It was 9 o'clock when they finally forced down Hermione's revolting food.

"Well, er, we'd better get going," Lily said uncomfortably, massaging her stomach, fighting the terrible urge to vomit.

James nodded, though a little disappointment was shown on his face.

"Actually," Ginny piped up, "Before I left for James', I told your parents that if we're a bit late, we would sleep here overnight. They said it was perfectly fine."

"So that's why you were so behind us!" Lily accused. Ginny just shrugged, smiling sweetly.

"So, are you guys staying?" Remus asked.

Ginny looked at Lily with pleading eyes. Lily sighed in defeat. She knew that Ginny wanted to spend time with Harry and Lily definitely didn't want to ruin it for her.

"Okay, we're staying over- that is, if it's okay with James." Lily said, looking at James.

"Of course," James said politely, with a slight nod.

Sirius1 let out a yawn. "Let's turn in early."

Everyone murmured in agreement and lazily headed up the stairs.

Harry and Ginny lagged behind as everyone else went into their rooms. At the foot of the stairs, they hugged, not knowing exactly why. They stood there, for five minutes, caught in each other's warm and comforting embrace.

"Your parents and their friends are wonderful people, Harry," Ginny whispered loudly.

"Yeah, they are," Harry agreed with a faint smile.

After a short while, they bade each other goodnight and went into their rooms.

---------

The next morning, Harry woke up late. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 10 o'clock. He groaned inwardly and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Quickly, he got dressed and went down the stairs. Harry found the kitchen empty except for three people. Remus, Hermione, and Lily were awake and having their morning tea.

"Where's everyone else?" Harry asked, sitting down.

Remus shrugged, "Asleep, I expect."

Harry smiled and nodded. He gratefully took the cup of tea that Hermione had poured for him and grabbed a piece of toast.

"What shall we do today?" Remus asked after a sip of tea.

"I, er, wanted to do something with Ginny today, if that's okay with you all," Harry said, blushing.

Hermione smiled knowingly. "Of course that's alright. You two go ahead; we'll find something to do." Lily and Remus nodded, agreeing with her.

Harry smiled gratefully at them. "Thanks. I'm going to go wake Ginny up." He popped the last bit of toast in his mouth and walked out of the kitchen. He quickly went up the stairs and tiptoed to Ginny and Lily's room. Harry opened the door and saw two beds there. One of them had someone occupying it, and the other was empty and neatly made. Harry went over to the one that was occupied and gently sat beside it. He saw a mass of red hair.

"Ginny?" Harry whispered, lightly shaking her.

Ginny let out a sleepy groan.

"Gin, wake up," Harry said a little louder.

"Harry?" Ginny said groggily.

"Yeah, it's me. Wake up, it's nearly noon." Harry said.

Ginny sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes. "I'm up."

Harry smiled. He kissed her on the forehead and said, "I'll be downstairs in the kitchen." With a pop, he Disapparated to the kitchen.

When Harry apparated, instead of apparating on a chair, he apparated on something soft. When he turned, he saw a close up view of Sirius1' face. "AARGH!" he yelled in horror. Harry toppled onto the floor with a painful thud.

"How do I manage to scare you when you see Voldemort as a nasty little bug?" Sirius1 asked with a grin.

Harry ignored Sirius1' comment and scowled. "Why did you have to be where I wanted to apparate?" he said in irritation as he got up.

Sirius1 only grinned and stuck his tongue out.

"You know, Sirius, your face is downright scary." Harry said, taking a seat next to him.

Everyone in the kitchen laughed. Harry looked around and saw that James and Sirius had come down while he was up waking Ginny. She was the only one that wasn't there.

A moment later, there was a pop, and Ginny appeared on Sirius1' lap. She let out a frightened scream, and almost fell off, but Sirius1 grabbed onto her.

"Jesus, Ginny, you almost made me a deaf man!" Sirius1 exclaimed.

"Sorry," Ginny said timidly, still shocked at looking at Sirius1' face so close. She sagged down onto Sirius1 when she realized she was not in danger.

"Hey, Gin?" Harry said with a mock frown, "Wrong lap."

Ginny smiled and with another pop, she was on Harry's lap.

"Better?" Ginny whispered.

Harry grinned and simply kissed her fully. After about three minutes, Sirius cleared his throat loudly.

"Care to get a room?" Sirius said, smirking.

Harry and Ginny parted and blushed.

"Oh, guys, stop embarrassing them." Hermione said.

Ginny reached over and got a cup of tea.

"So, what are we doing today?" Ginny asked, taking a sip of tea. "Hiking? Looking for some treasure? Scoping out bad guys? Scaring little kids at Diagon Alley? Playing Ding-Dong-Ditch? Something adventurous?"

Everyone grinned and looked at Harry.

Harry looked around nervously. "I was wondering if you wanted to do something with just the two of us," he said quietly.

Ginny got a mischievous twinkle in her eye that everyone but Harry caught. She made her face fall considerably. "Something together? No adventures?" she asked faintly.

Harry looked nervous, "Yeah, like taking a walk, or something. Whatever you wanted to do."

"A…walk?" Ginny repeated, scrunching her nose, "Well, that doesn't sound very exciting, does it? Are you sure you don't want to do something **fun** with the rest of them?"

Harry's face fell. "Uh-er, s-sure, of course, if you wanted—"

Ginny's heart broke. "Oh, Harry, I was only kidding, I'd love to do something with just you- if that's alright with the others."

Harry blushed and muttered incoherent words under his breath. Ginny gave him a big hug and a kiss on the nose.

Everyone nodded except Sirius, who looked to be deep in though. Sirius1 nudged him in the ribs hard.

"Ow- I was only joking, no need to get physical!" Sirius said, scowling at his older self.

"Thanks, well, I guess I'd better get ready," Harry said, picking Ginny up and setting her back down on the chair. With a pop, he Apparated to his room.

In ten minutes, Harry was ready. He had on a dark pair of pants, a dark gray long sleeved shirt, and midnight blue robes on. After a feeble attempt to flatten his hair, he Apparated to the bottom of the stairs.

"Harry!" a voice called from behind him. Harry turned around and saw Ginny. Her hair was neatly brushed and flowed down her shoulders. They had two sparkling barrettes in them. She was wearing a dark blue flowing skirt down to around her lower legs and ankles, that swished around when she walked. She wore a sky blue turtleneck and regular black robes.

Harry smiled at her. He put on Ginny's rich blue cloak on her and swung his black cloak with silver embroidering over his shoulders.

"Let's go take a walk," Harry said, opening the door.

Everything outside was sparkling white. It was snowing lightly and snowflakes drifted through the air and down to the snowy ground.

Harry took Ginny's hand and they walked outside, hand in hand. They walked for a bit in silence.

Harry sighed quietly. He loved this. He wished he could do this forever.

"You love it here, Harry, don't you?"

Harry slowly nodded. "But I love it back in our time, too."

Ginny nodded in understanding.

"Thanks for staying here with me. It really means a lot." Harry said quietly.

"Oh, Harry, you don't need to thank me. I'm glad that you can be happy. You deserve to see your parents, and I'm quite happy meeting your parents. They're lovely." Ginny said.

"I love you, Gin," Harry said quietly.

"I love you too, Harry," Ginny said with a soft smile.

They both leaned in to kiss. Harry reluctantly broke it.

"Ah," Harry grinned, "I've got a surprise for you."

Harry turned around and took out his wand. Blood red roses sprung out of it. Harry turned back around, but he saw a horrid sight.

"Ginny!" Harry shouted in fright.

Ginny was sprawled on the ground, unconscious. Harry kneeled down and searched for a pulse. Relieved, he found one, though it was quite faint. Harry looked around frantically. Everything was still Harry swore he would kill whoever did this to her. Harry picked Ginny up and Apparated to James' house. The red roses lay limp on the ground, forgotten.

- - - -

_**Alright guys, this is IMPORTANT. School's starting in a day, so I don't know if I'll have much time to write my story much (. I'll try.**_

_**GET READY FOR DRAMA. After this, there'll be so much drama, it's so stupid. The stuff I wrote is really stupid and way too dramatic, but I need it in order to go on with the story. So I apologize for the drama in the later chapters. Well, hopefully I'll be able to go on with the story soon. REVIEWWW!**_


	24. AUTHORS NOTE IMPORTANT

Author's note:

Uhmmm. Sooo.

Yeah, uh, school's getting tough. Especially Science and Math. Anyways.

Umm, I've got an idea.

I think I'll rewrite this story and make it better. I mean, from the reviews I got, my story's not that good. Like the mechanics, the grammar, the personalities..._ especially_ the personalities. I dunno. Like, the next part of the story and from then on till what I've got written up so far, is too dramatic for a regular story. It's stupid. I know I have to be more subtle. And I dunno, I guess it's too much of a happy-go-lucky life for Harry Potter to have. Cuz things are really happy for him.

Or I could just get someone else to continue writing it for me. If they want. And if they think they can make it better. I've seen many better stories than mine. I can email them what I've got written up so far. Like the main things, not word for word. And they don't have to take what I have so far. They can make it their own story.

But whatever. I think I'm gonna make a new username instead of LoViNSoMe1SpEciaL. And start making really good stories, stories that are more thought out and better character stuff.

Just tell me what you think about it.

But if you guys want me to keep writing it, I can just rewrite the story in my new username.

XOXO.


	25. Author's Note 2

Hi. I know it's been a while and you've no idea how sorry I am, really.

Okay, so here's the deal.

I'm going to continue with the story, but with my other username. I'm going to revise it to make it better, starting with the beginning. Mind you, it won't be too much revising and it won't be _too_ different. I'm just revising to make it flow more well and mechanics and stuff. I might revise a big thing if I feel the need to.

Anyways. I'm currently revising all the chapters I've written so far, so I won't be posting the stories yet. I'll do another Author's Note when I do.

My username's xTRAGiCxBLiSSx

I dunno if you can search me though since I haven't written any stories yet. By the way, I'm probably going to change the title of the story since it's really stupid lol. I'll update with the title when I'm ready.

Sorry to disappoint you all. But look on the bright side, summer vacation for me starts in 18 days so I'll be writing much more. But I'm going on a trip from June 29-July 27 I think so I don't know if I can write as much during that time. I don't know if you all are still with me haha. But whatever.

Thanks.


	26. LAST author's note

**So, guys, another author's note.**

**But this will be my LAST.**

**I'm posting the story again with some subtle changes in my newEST username:**

**Rosalily**

**Yeah, so go check my profile out and the story!**

**I'm going to start school in like a week, in early September (finally going to high school). So thanks a lot, for anyone (is there anyone?) who stuck with me on this story.**

**Byeee!**


End file.
